A Blessed Curse
by princess yukiko
Summary: An ancient enemy is awoken and has sworn revenge on Bloom and the magical dimension. This evil curses Bloom to the point of death and the only way to save her life is to strip her of all her powers. What will Bloom do without the power to protect those she loves? And who is this little girl who suddenly appears into her life with the power of the dragon fire in her?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Her long red hair flowing in the wind as she stands beaten, bruised, and bloodied but her sky blue eyes still held pure determination to defeat her black dressed enemy.

'I can't last much longer. I need to end this battle soon'

"I know your life energy is slowly fading. You can't keep fighting me and my curse for much longer. Surrender to me Jeanne and I will end your life painlessly, or do you enjoy feeling excruciating pain?" Eldus laughed at the sight of Jeanne so close to death. He was proud that he finally found a curse she couldn't break and all it took was for her to fall in love. 'How the mighty have fallen and all for petty love'

"I will NEVER surrender to you, Eldus. Just as I am on the last of my strength, so are you!" She smirked as Eldus lost his confident grin.

"If you keep fighting me Jeanne you will die!"

"I know the consequences, and I am not afraid. But you are, for when I die you will be coming with me!" She meant every word but she still worried for those that she will leave behind. 'Now was not the moment to hesitate. Is it too early to use my trump card?'

Eldus Knew that Jeanne's threats were never empty, that means she must have something up her sleeve 'I need to make her hesitate even for a moment.'

"Oo is that so? I had no idea you were so eager to leave your child without her guiding mother or your king without his beloved Queen. Here I thought you loved them dearly, that's why you took my painful curse from them." he smirked as he said those last words, when he saw that he struck a nerve and saw tears starting to fall down her small dirt covered face.

' Eldus is right I don't want to leave my family. I want to see my baby girl grow up and I want to grow old with my true love. Maybe I can find another way to seal him. This way isn't a complete guarantee anyway, it might not hold him for all eternity.' Jeanne reached up to touch her cherished locket. She opened it and saw the faces of her beautiful family. 'No, I can't doubt myself! If I don't defeat Eldus now, then the magical balance will be tipped to Evil and all Good magic will die. Then no one will be safe!'

Eldus was shocked to see that Jeanne stood tall again and whipped away the tears. 'What is this unnerving chill I feel going down my spine? What changed? Why are her eyes glowing a deep bright blue and filled with unyielding determination? She should be scared to die not determined!'

"Your right Eldus! I do love my family dearly, and that is exactly why I am exchanging my life for your downfall and their happiness. Prepare yourself! This fight ends NOW!" With that she conjured up everything she had left for the Sacred Dragon Flame Seal. Pushing off the ground as hard as she could she pushed her wings to the limit to reach Eldus with impossible speed aiming for his heart and mind.

'I can't believe she has this much power left, but I won't be defeated so easily. She will need her maximum speed to even touch me, with her current state she won't reach me...' He blinked in time to see Jeanne disappear then reappear with one hand on his heart and the other barely touching his forehead. "How? What about your family?" Eldus said as he started to lose consciousness.

"It's because of my family I was able to defeat you. Goodbye Eldus ... SEAL COMPLETE!" Jeanne yelled as she used the last of her strength to complete the seal. As her wings and outfit faded back to her royal garments she heard, "I will get what I want Jeanne just you watch!" Eldus screamed in anger as his mind and body were sealed away in a scared stone relic, hopefully to never be seen again.

'I did it, everyone is safe now' Jeanne thought as she fell backwards. She laid there awaiting her final moments thinking about how she broke her promise to her husband. 'I'm sorry my beloved, please forgive my weakness' As the sun began to rise Jeanne began to close her eyes when she heard her partner.

"You are not weak Jeanne, you are one of the strongest fairy I've ever known in my existence."

Jeanne sighed "Thank you Glaedr, but I'm not that strong. I couldn't even keep my simple promise to return to my beloveds one last time"

The Dragon Flame frowned "I am sorry Jeanne I cannot help you in prolonging your life, I do not have the power to change the fates, but if you like I can deliver any message you wish to your loved ones."

"But I thought it was only possible for you to talk or even be seen by only those descended of your blood."

"There is a way for me to talk to your husband. It will be a challenge for me but consider it your reward for renewing the balance of the magical universe."

"Thank you Glaedr, but you don't need to talk to him. The only thing I really want is if you can deliver a gift to my love" She reached up and took off her locket. She used the remaining of her life energy to charm it and change it a bit. "Here Glaedr can you give this to my husband. This way he will now how much I love them" Her eyes started to get heavier.

"Of course, Jeanne as you wish. You were a great partner and even better fairy. Rest now, and do not worry I will watch over your family and your kingdom in your stead."

A tear fell as Jeanne smiled to her partner and said her final goodbye. "Thank you my dear friend. Take care of yourself."

Glaedr gave his final prayer to her peaceful rest and took off to Domino castle. As he arrived he found the King on the balcony looking towards the sunrise waiting for his love. Glaedr heard him send his best wishes to his wife. He felt sad about this but all he could do was leave this little gift from his beloved wife. 'I know there is no need to talk to him but I should it will be the right thing to do even if it is just for a moment.' Glaedr casted the spell to gain a momentary body of fallen leaves and wind.

The King stepped back in shock to this sudden appearance "Hello King. I am Glaedr and I have a message for you."

"Glaedr? The guardian of Domino?! How? What happened to Jeanne?"

"I don't have much time to get into the details, but I am very sorry for your loss King. She fought a great battle and won but at a great price. She wanted me to give you this last offering of penance for breaking her promise to you." As the King started registering what he heard, Glaedr placed the locket in his hand.

With tears in his eyes the King mumbled "Thank you" as he took the locket.

"One last thing King, Eldus has be completely sealed in the relic. You will need to go out and hide the relic. Be warned if Eldus is released there is no guarantee that he will be successfully sealed a second time. The power Jeanne possessed was extremely rare and most likely will never appear in the magical dimension again." Glaedr saw the pain in the King's eyes and hoped that he would remember this after he recovers from his shock. Glaedr sighed "Please remember you have your daughter to raise, you need to stay strong for her." That seemed to snap the King out of it "Good bye King. I will watch over your family and your kingdom but heed my warning of Eldus" With that the spell was broken and Glaedr disappeared.

Alone the King took time to compose his thoughts and mourn his love. He clenched his fist to remember what the Dragon Flame gave him. He looked at the locket and knew that it was the one the Jeanne always wore. He opened it and saw the picture had changed it was now a picture of all three of them happy and smiling with so much love in their hearts. On the other side there was an engraving 'Even in the darkest time, my love's fire for you will be eternal'

The King cried out "I will forever love you Jeanne! Watch over us until we meet again." With that he put on the necklace and went inside to check on their daughter. While thinking of how he was going to hide the sealed away Eldus. 'You did your part Jeanne, now it is time I do mine. I will make sure your sacrifice was not a waste.'


	2. Chapter 1 : A Happy Start

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne and Eldus. _

_**A/N:** Hello everyone, Just in case you were wondering this story timeline will be based right after season 6. _

_Well this is the first time I have ever written anything like this. So if you can please take a bit of time to just comment to help me get better will be very much appreciated. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story, ENJOY! :-D _

**'**Thinking to oneself**'  
>"<strong>Talking**"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1<br>_****_A Happy Start_**

"Isn't it just a beautiful day to start the new school year, Daphne?" The beautiful red head fairy asked her blonde older sister as they got off the Alfea bus. "Your right Bloom. I have a feeling that it is going to be a very memorable year for us all."

They started to walk through the gates of Alfea with Kiko bouncing around close by. "Oo I am so excited! I can't wait to see everyone and get started with this year!" Bloom exclaimed. Daphne giggled at how excited her little sister was "What is so different about this year that has you so excited?"

"Well besides the fact that I'm in another one of your classes..." Bloom said as she winked at her sister "...the Winx and I are going to be teacher-assistants for the underclassmen."

"Oo that's right, I almost forgot about that. Has Ms. Faragonda told you which departments you each will be helping in?"

"Yea, she assigned Stella and Flora to the nature department, they will be teaching students the powerful strength of nature. Musa will be with the Music Department, showing the importance of harmony and creativity in everything. Aisha and Tecna will be helping with the Physical and Offensive Training, Aisha will help push the student to their limits safely while Tecna will customize each student's training program based on their individual needs. And I will be helping with the Defensive and Healing Departments."

"Wow, you each have very important roles in the development of the young fairies. I'm so proud of you guys." Daphne looked at her sister with so much pride.

"I know. I sometimes feel the pressure of that responsibility since I don't want to give anyone bad advice"

"Don't worry Bloom you just believe in yourself and you will be fine. Besides I will always be here whenever you need my help." The sisters gave each other a loving hug before entering their apartment.

As they entered they noticed that the Winx had already made themselves at home. "Hey guys! Long time no see!" The Winx stopped what they were doing and went to greet and hug the sisters. "Bloom! Daphne! Welcome back. How was your trip here?" The kind Nature fairy asked.

"It was good. We are so happy to see you guys!" Daphne responded with a warm smile.

"Bloom you have to try this new program that I created for us. It will help us in keeping up with our class schedules and keep a detailed record and progress of each of our students, as well as easy communication between us." The short purple haired fairy said as she magically updated Bloom's communication bracelet (the same ones they had in the Sirenix Season).

"I also need your advice on this new workout plan I made to start the students on. Roy helped me with it, but I want to make sure it's not too hard." Aisha told Bloom

"And you have to check out this new song I wrote it helps you feel calm and relaxed even under pressure. I thought it could help the new students with the stress of the first week of classes. It even calmed Riven down." The fairy of music giggled at the memory of her boyfriend.

"Well I'm glad that I wasn't the only one excited to help the underclassmen. I even wrote notes on the best and easiest defensive magic and simple healing spells. If you guys want to look through it and give me your feedback that would be awesome." Bloom smiled and as she pulled out a thick notebook.

"Of course Bloom and if you want I can scan it so you can have a digital copy. It'll make it easier for you to look things up and share with others."

"That would be amazing Tecna! Thank You!" Tecna smiled as Bloom handed her the notebook.

"Hey guys where's Stella?" Daphne asked as she looked around for the Solaria Princess.

"Here I am! I was just finishing up the charm bracelets I designed for us!" The long golden haired fairy ran up to the Winx and started to pass around each one a charm bracelet. "I thought it would be nice if we always had a piece of each other with us since we will be mostly working apart a lot this year."

The Winx each looked at their new charm bracelets and could easily tell which charm represented which Winx: Bloom was a bright blue heart with a golden dragon in the middle. Stella was a bright deep yellow sun and it had a ring of gold stars circling it. Musa was two sheets of music with a magenta flute on top and it had three golden notes flying off the music sheets. Aisha was three teal bubbles with golden outline and each bubble looked to have a sparkling wave inside. Flora was a beautiful pink flower with a golden butterfly on one of the petals. Tecna was three purple diamonds with a few golden digital wires coming out of each diamond. Daphne was a light green open book with a golden dragon in the middle. Everyone had the same charms but each band that the charms were attached to were different. Each had silver and gold intertwining chains but each Winx had a different color thin ribbon weaved in between the chains. Bloom had a blue ribbon, Stella had yellow, Musa had magenta, Flora had pink, Aisha was teal, Tecna had purple, and Daphne had light green.

"Wow Stella these bracelets are amazing and so beautiful." Bloom said as she looked at her charm bracelet. All the Winx agreed they were so happy that they now had symbols of their bond and friendship to have with them even when they were apart.

"I'm glad that you guys like them, I worked really hard to come up with the design." Stella blushed at the praise from her friends as they all came together for a group hug.

"Hey Winx I have an idea for a spell to use that could be useful in emergencies." Daphne stated "We can put a spell on each of the charms that represent each one of us. This spell will connect our energy levels to them. If anyone of us is ever in extreme danger the charm will start blinking rapidly and as we get weaker the blinking will slow down. I'm not saying that anything bad will happen, but it won't hurt to be cautious especially since the Trix are on the loose again. And since we won't always be together this way we can always know when we need each other."

"Daphne is right we should do it. I know with that I can be at ease knowing you guys are safe." Bloom looked to her friends hoping that this will truly be a waste of time.

Tecna stepped forward and said "Bloom is right it is logical to always have a simple and effective mode of emergency communication."

The rest of the Winx nodded in agreement and began to cast the spell on the charms. Once the spell was complete they came together in a big hug and each prayed that they cast this spell for no reason.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starving let's eat!" Stella exclaimed and breaking everyone's deep thoughts. With that the Winx giggled while they headed to the cafeteria to grab dinner and talk about their summers at home.

* * *

><p>"Well sisters we need a new plan to take care of Bloom and the Winx once and for all." The white hair witch asked her sisters.<p>

"But what can we do, Icy? They always find a way to beat us no matter what we do." The curly haired witch responded.

"Stormy has a point. And it doesn't help that Bloom has the 'inextinguishable Dragon Flame', her power alone is practically invincible." commented the witch of darkness.

"Hmm... good point Darcy, maybe we should also find a way to harness an 'inextinguishable' power as well." Icy took a moment to think of possible solutions to this "Maybe we can find some clue at Domino, and if anything we can spy on the Royal family and maybe find their weaknesses to use against Bloom."

Stormy jumped up "Great idea Icy!"

"But first we need to stop by Cloud Tower and check out a book of from the library." Darcy said

"Why would we do that, Darcy?" Sneered Icy

"Because I remember reading something in a book that can prove quite useful in finding an invincible magical power."

Icy smirked at the idea of beating the Winx with Domino's help. "Hmm...ok then let go to Cloud Tower"

The three witches smirked as they started to head to their old school.


	3. Chapter 2: An Ancient Legend

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Well this is the first time I have ever written anything like this. So if you can please take a bit of time to just comment to help me get better will be very much appreciated. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story, ENJOY! :-D _

**'**Thinking to oneself**'****  
><strong>**"**Talking**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**_**An Ancient Legend**_

It has been two weeks since the Winx started their new school year and they were helping set up the decorations for the Homecoming Party. When Ms. Faragonda and Griselda walked in and looked around. "Good Job Ladies! Everything looks marvelous."

Bloom flew back down from hanging the ceiling decorations to greet the headmistress "Thank you, Ms. Faragonada we are all really excited for the Dance it should be the best one yet. Right, guys?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Especially since the Homecoming Committee choose Musa to be the DJ and not to mention they asked me to be the host. That alone will make this party fit for royalty." Stella exclaimed

"Now Stella, do remember to be proper and not get too carried away in being the host. This party is for everyone's enjoyment not just yourself." Griselda told the fairy of the shinning sun.

Stella gave a gasp while looking and feigned sadness. "Of course I know that Girselda, it hurts me to think you don't think so." Griselda looked a bit guilty for saying what she did at Stella's reaction while the rest of the Winx only rolled their eyes at their blonde friend.

"Well I just need to make sure you do Stella" Griselda said as she adjusted her glasses. "Now carry on girls and keep up the good work" Ms. Faragonda said as she and Griselda turned to leave.

As soon as they left the auditorium Stella turned to look at the other Winx and exclaimed "Well lets finish up soon girls I have a date with my Brandon tonight and it will take me a few hours to look fabulous."

The Winx giggled at their blonde friend "But Stella you always look fabulous" stated the nature fairy "You are so right Flora, but today is our anniversary and I want to really wow him tonight."

"So what are you guys going to do tonight? Anything special?" Bloom asked her best friend. "I have no idea what we are going to do; Brandon said that it was going to be a surprise. But I don't care what we do as long as I get to spend time with my love I'll be happy" Stella's eyes brightened as she began daydreaming about Brandon

"Awww you are so deep in love Stella, it's so cute." Aisha stated "Well I could the same thing about all of you guys too. We are all so happy in love and I can't really think of anything that could make us happier!" responded Stella. All the Winx laughed and nodded their agreements as they all daydreamed about their boyfriends.

"Well lets get this finished so we can all go get ready for a night out!" Exclaimed Bloom. All the Winx shouted their agreement and quickly finished up decorating.

All the girls walked up to their rooms to start getting ready before their dates arrived. 'I wonder if Sky will be able to come out tonight. He's been so busy recently I hope his responsibilities as King-in-training doesn't overwhelm him.' Bloom worried. She look at her phone to see that he replied to her text 'I can't wait to see you tonight.'

After a while, all the girls were ready and eager to have a night out and Stella really did go all out she really looked like she was glowing in her short yellow dress with red trimming.

"Wow Stella impressive" Aisha commented. "I know right this night will be a night that Brandon will always remember." Sighed Stella as she spun around.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Musa went to open the door just to see the specialists each holding a bouquet of flowers, though Brandon was holding the biggest bouquet of all. "Come on in guys" Musa stepped aside to let the boys in. They each went up to their girlfriends and gave them a kiss before giving them the flowers. Each girl was so very happy especially Stella when Brandon said "You look more radiant than ever, my princess." "Why thank you my handsome knight." Stella stepped forward to give Brandon a sweet kiss.

"Now what do you say we get out of here, and start our date." Brandon winked at Stella "Yes, lets. I'll see you girls later." With that all the girls left except for Bloom.

Bloom sighed and looked at her phone 'Looks like Sky is going to be late. That's ok I don't mind waiting for him' She sat down and started reading a book to pass the time. Before she knew it, it was already midnight and Sky had yet to arrive. Just as she was about to give up and go to bed Bloom heard a knock at the window. 'I wonder what that is' She opened the door to the balcony and saw her prince charming on his hover board.

"I am so sorry I am late Bloom. I got caught up with a meeting, but I rushed here as soon as it was over. I hope you can forgive me." Sky looked down ashamed at himself for letting his love down. He was sure that she was going to slam the door on him, but was surprised to be tackled in a hug. "What? I thought you would be mad" Sky looked confused "I am just happy that I finally got to see you. No matter how long it takes I would wait for you Sky, I love you." Bloom looked at Sky eyes filled with her strong love and Sky knew he felt the same for her. They kissed each other for a while before breaking apart.

"So are you hungry Bloom?" "I'm Starving. What did you have in mind?"

"Well since it is so late I thought that I could cook you something instead of going out? Though I'm not a very good cook but I will try my best for you"

Bloom giggled "Sounds wonderful I'll help you. Just to make sure you don't burn the place down." She winked at the last part.

Sky laughed "Sounds like a good plan. Lets get cooking." Sky took Bloom's hand and lead her inside to have their romantic night together.

* * *

><p>"Darcy we've been looking all over this huge library for weeks and we can't find that book you mentioned. I'm getting tired of pretending that we are students here again it's so boring." Stormy complained as she threw aside another book.<p>

The Trix had to disguise themselves as freshmen in order to get in and search the library without anyone suspecting them. Too bad they also were forced to attend some classes as well. They hated it but Darcy insisted that the clues they are looking for were in that book she had once read.

"Are you sure it exists? I have a feeling that you made it up" Icy confronted Darcy.

"I know it's here somewhere. I was forced to write a paper on it or else go on a field trip to a stupid fairy museum." Darcy said as she grabbed another book off one of the last shelves and read the cover: _History and Legends of Domino_. "I found it!" Darcy exclaimed.

"Really? Finally!" Both Icy and Stormy dropped the books they were looking at and flew over to Darcy to take a look.

Darcy turned to the section that told of the ancient legends of Domino. Here she started reading to her sisters what the pages contained:

"Over 3,000 years ago when the magical dimension was under constant attack of dark forces constantly trying to tip the scale in favor of evil, lived the peaceful Domino. Even when the rest of the magical dimension was unstable, Domino was always protected by the good and pure power of the Sacred Dragon Flame. Since the Dragon Flame gave the first Queen of Domino a part of himself and his power to help protect her kingdom for the times when the Dragon Flame had to hibernate, Domino was the only kingdom that knew what peace truly was. But because of this, the past Kings and Queens tried to avoid contact with those outside their realm in hopes that the chaos will not reach their peaceful Kingdom, especially since a princess was only born with the Dragon Flame once every other generation. But their peace did not last, evil forces managed to sneak into Domino and corrupt some of the good natured citizens. The Dragon Flame and the Queen always managed to keep the evil under control until it seemed to almost disappear. But what no expected was that all the evil growing in Domino decided to come together to become one huge powerful force and possess one man, who came to be known as Eldus. Eldus was a master of dark curses, he took joy in watching his victims slowly suffer as they came to their untimely end. He would have successfully tipped the scales permanently to evil if it wasn't for the young Queen Jeanne. She is known as the most powerful Fairy ever to be born with the Dragon Flame. As a princess she had different ideals then the rulers before her, she strived to help the other realms to know the Peace that Domino knew, even while she was fighting off Eldus' attacks. It is said that she was the only one known to have been able to cure those infected with a curse sent by Eldus. When she married her King, her one true love; Eldus left Domino to destroy other realms in the magic dimension. About a year after Queen Jeanne's daughter was born Eldus returned to Domino and placed a curse on her husband and child as revenge for her always ruining his plans. She couldn't destroy the powerful cruse placed on her family but she managed to take the curse upon herself to save their lives. She then immediately proceeded to confront and battle Eldus in the Valley of Darkness. After days of fighting Queen Jeanne managed to stop and seal away the invincible Eldus and single handedly save the magical dimension, but at a great cost. She succumbed to the curse and gave her very life to protect her kingdom and seal away the extremely powerful Eldus. Legend claims that if Eldus' power is ever released from the seal, the magic dimension will fall to evil, since it is said that no one as powerful as Queen Jeanne will ever be born again."

"Well Darcy that was a very interesting story and it gave me a great idea." Icy said "We are going to head to Domino and release Eldus' seal and take that power for our own. With that not even Bloom will be able to stop us, we will truly be invincible."

The three witches laughed wickedly as they opened a portal to Domino.


	4. Chapter 3: Last Night of Peace

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Well this is the first time I have ever written anything like this. So if you can please take a bit of time to just comment to help me get better will be very much appreciated. _

_Thanks for taking the time to read my story, ENJOY! :-D _

**'**Thinking to oneself**'****  
><strong>**"**Talking**"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<br>**_**Last Night of Peace**_

A few days have passed and it's finally time for the homecoming dance. All the Winx are dressed up in their flattering above the knee length party dresses, all designed by none other than Stella. She was still over the moon with the beautiful engagement ring on her finger she received from Brandon on their anniversary. The Winx smiled when they remembered how Stella told them.

***Flashback***

Bloom and Sky had fallen asleep watching a movie on the couch and since the Winx knew that they never spent time with each other they tried not to wake them. All of a sudden there was a huge bang as the front door was slammed open and a blonde fairy came in the room screaming "Winx! Winx! Something Happened!"

Everyone was on alert and Bloom and Sky jumped up off the couch expecting an attack. When nothing happened they looked to the Solaria princess and saw her posing majestically holding out her left hand. It took only a second to notice a huge diamond ring with three yellow diamonds on each side of the middle diamond on her ring finger. Everyone screamed in joy seeing their friend was going to marry her handsome knight.

"Oh my gosh Stella! Congratulations you must be so very excited!" Bloom hugged her best friend.

"I couldn't believe he proposed it was so romantic! We went to the best restaurant in Magix and he hid the ring in my champagne glass. When I finally realized what it was I looked up in time to see him get on one knee and say: 'Stella, my beautiful sun princess will you do me the great honor of brightening my day, every day for the rest of our lives?'" Stella went over and hugged Brandon at the memory "Of course I said yes!"

Brandon smirked and said "Of course after she tackled to me to the ground and kissed me" Everyone laughed because they knew that is exactly what Stella would do. The girls ended up talking until late at night about Stella's dream wedding while the boys took their chance to escape the unavoidable girl talk.

***End Flashback***

As Daphne walked in and saw the Winx she stated "Wow Stella you have outdone yourself again."

"Don't worry Daphne I made a dress for you too." Stella magically transformed Daphne's clothes to a beautiful knee length party dress. "Thanks Stella now I am ready to party all night." The Winx laughed and started to head down to the auditorium to get ready for the start of the Homecoming Party. As they entered the auditorium they saw Griselda giving her final approval on the decorations. The Winx went over to greeted the Assistant Principle.

"Why hello Winx, you ladies did a splendid job on the decorations. But do remember to keep the music to a respectable level Ms. Musa."

"oo Griselda lighten up, it is a party after all." Ms. Faragonda said as she walked into the auditorium. "Now you girls enjoy yourselves tonight"

"Yes, Ms. Faragonda!" Once Ms. Faragonda and Griselda left they proceeded to start playing the music and opened the doors to let the students in. This was going to be a very big party especially since both Alfea and Red Fountain students were coming. Once the auditorium was filled the Winx decided it was time to really get the party started and went on stage to perform a song. Stella, got on the mic to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone! Are you excited for this party?" "Yeah!" the whole auditorium shouted.

"Great! Now would you like to hear a song from the Winx to really get this party started?" Cheers of agreement erupted in the auditorium. "Well then this party goes out to all the students! We wish you the best this year. And don't forget to believe in yourselves, you are all amazing!" She turned to the Winx "Hit it girls!"

(**Winx Club in Concerto: Unica** watch?v=B-RCKH7v-f0 )

After the song started the Winx saw their boyfriends walk in and wave at them. Just with them coming in, the mood of their song changed slightly. It was still energetic and uplifting the only difference is that you could feel the love that they felt for their boyfriends come out in every word and note they played. Everyone who heard their song in that moment could tell how powerful their love was.

Once the song was over the Winx bowed and Musa let her music play while she went to greet Riven with the rest of the Winx.

"Bloom you were great up there!" Sky said as he gave Bloom a kiss.

"Thank you Sky. I am so glad that you were able to make it."

"Of course I made it Bloom I really didn't want to miss you play on stage. I love watching you up there smiling down at me." Sky winked

Bloom giggled "Oo Sky, you always make me smile"

"And I always love to see that smile. Now may I have this dance?"

Bloom nodded and took Sky's hand as they began their dance and the beginning of a beautiful night.

* * *

><p>"Darcy how much longer do we have to keep searching? We have been wandering around Domino for days now. How hard is it to find this 'Valley of Darkness'?" Stormy complained<p>

"Well Domino is a pretty big planet and it's not like we can just go up to people and ask 'Hey do you know where we can find the Valley of Darkness and the sealed away Eldus?' They will figure out who we are and then all this trouble we went through would be wasted"

"Ugh! Doesn't that book of yours give directions or a map of where to go?"

"It's a book of legends not a book of maps, of course they're not going to give you directions of where to find the extremely evil legend for just anyone to find and look for." Darcy remarked as she rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Enough you two! Look, that forest up ahead I feel a slight sinister aura coming from it. Let's check it out we may have just found the Valley of Darkness'" Icy said as she flew ahead of her sisters.

As the sisters got closer to the forest they were stopped by a barrier. Icy placed a hand on the barrier to see how powerful it really was "How cute they put such a weak barrier to ward off intruders. Too bad it is nothing for the Trix. Sisters!" She said as she positioned herself a few feet away from the entrance of the forest followed by Darcy and Stormy.

"Trix Convergence!" After a few seconds a section of the barrier broke opened for the Trix.

"Excellent, let's get going" They flew into the forest and started to follow a faint dark aura that was getting slightly stronger the more the Trix went deeper into the forest. They kept going until they saw a shrine in the middle of a huge crater.

"I think we just found what we were looking for" Smirked Icy.

Stormy flew closer to the shrine to get a better look "Are you sure guys? The power I feel coming out of here is not anywhere near as strong as us I don't think this Eldus guy was as strong as the book made him out to be." She reached out to try to open the shrine doors when she was thrown back by a powerful force.

Icy and Darcy went over to check on their curly haired sister "Hmm...well that explains why the energy levels are so weak there's an extremely strong multi-layered barrier protecting the shrine and probably another one protecting the relic." Noted Darcy

"Let's see if we can dispel this barrier together. Hurry up and get up Stormy I want to get this power now." Icy commanded

Rubbing her head Stormy slowly got up and joined her sisters in getting ready for another attack. "Trix Convergence!" Once they realized that nothing happened Icy said "Again! Use more power this time!"

With as much as energy as they could muster they tried again "TRIX CONVERGENCE!" Once exhausted they collapsed on the floor. "Ugh nothing happened! Not even a dent!" Stormy yelled while she pounded her fist into the ground. "Darcy doesn't the book mention how to dispel this barrier?" Icy looked at the witch of darkness.

"I'll take a look but I doubt it." Darcy started to flip through the pages in hopes of finding something. She turned to a chapter titled 'History of Darkness' Strength' and she read an excerpt out loud of that chapter. "For as long as anyone can remember darkness resided in the magical dimension and light has always been able to keep the balance. But there was always one night every 50 years that darkness would gain an advantage. The citizens of Domino would always look to the light even in the darkness of the night, but they would waver when their moons would align and cause a darkened darkness..." Darcy paused as she tried to think of what that could mean.

"Well what does that mean?" Stormy asked in frustration.

"I think its talking about a lunar eclipse." Stated Icy

That's when it hit Darcy "That's right we had a lesson on that. It was in that class that Editrude taught about Hexes. She said that the best time to cast a hex on someone or gain immense temporary power was during lunar eclipse, when the moon did not have a chance to give off its pure light in the darkness. Lunar eclipses makes our magic stronger while slightly weakening good magic."

With that the Trix looked up to the night sky and noticed that they might be in luck with a lunar eclipse tomorrow night. Stormy got up and looked to her sisters "Well we're lucky there seems to be a lunar eclipse tomorrow. Once the eclipse is complete we will dispel this barrier and release Eldus. Tonight we will rest and in the morning lets go spy on Domino castle and try to find something to use against Bloom and Daphne to burn time."

The Trix laughed as they began to settle for the night and have good dreams of all the evil they planned to do once they freed Eldus.

* * *

><p>The Homecoming party was a huge hit. Everyone was reluctant to head to bed after having so much fun all night, but every night had to come to an end eventually. Sky and Bloom were both very reluctant to let go of each other's hand and say 'good-night' so they decided to walk around the gardens for a bit before their night ended. "Oo Sky I wish this wonderful night didn't have to end so soon."<p>

"I know Bloom, I feel the same. But I promise that I will come to see you again in a few days." Bloom looked at him shocked, usually when he spent so much time with her like this she wouldn't see him for at least a couple of weeks because of his responsibilities. "You don't have to Sky I know you are busy helping your father rule Eraklyon."

"Don't worry about that Bloom. I want to take you out on a nice date just the two of us. I want to show you how much you mean to me."

"But I already know how much I mean to you, just as you know how much you mean to me."

"Do you not want to spend time with me Bloom?" Sky pouted

"No that's not what I mean. I just don't want you to get in trouble with your father again." Bloom said shyly

"Don't worry about that Bloom. Just think of me and our date ok?"

"Ok, Sky" Bloom said with a big smile and gave him a kiss.

Daphne looked down at her little sister with a smile from her room balcony. "What are you staring at Daphne?" Thoren asked his girlfriend. "Nothing I'm just happy that Bloom is so happy with Sky I hope nothing happens to come between them."

"Do you think something will?" Thoren curiously asked.

"I hope not, I don't know I guess I'm just being worried that tomorrow is going to be a lunar eclipse on Domino." Daphne looked to Thoren with a small smile

"What's wrong with a lunar eclipse?"

"Nothing really it's just after being a disembodied spirit for so long I learned that when there are powerful beings like Bloom, an equal if not stronger power will want to rise and during a lunar eclipse a perfect opportunity for such a great evil to rise or awaken." Daphne giggled at her paranoia "Oo I'm just being paranoid and over protective again, sorry about that Thoren."

Thoren gave Daphne a hug "Never be sorry for being a good big sister Daphne" The nymph looked up at Thoren and they shared a deep kiss before saying good-night. After Thoren left and Daphne settled into bed her last thoughts were of her sister 'I hope the lunar eclipse will be uneventful for Bloom's sake'


	5. Chapter 4: Injured in Battle

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Eldus, and Meditrina._

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_I'm not very good at coming up with fight scenes so I apologize if it's not very good :-/ _

_And I so do appreciate the few comments left, they really get me motivated to write more. Thank you so much. _

_Well anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story, ENJOY! XD _

**'**Thinking to oneself**'****  
><strong>**"**Talking**"**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Injured in Battle

Bloom woke up wondering what she was going to do on this beautiful Saturday. Since the rest of the Winx were out on dates she was left alone with Kiko. "I wonder if Daphne is still around, maybe she wants to go have lunch with me. We can go to Magix and maybe do some shopping or we can go home for the weekend I hear the lunar eclipse is tonight that sounds like an exciting event don't you think Kiko?" While heading to Daphne's room, Kiko jumped up and down in excited agreement. Knocking on Daphne's door Bloom slightly opened the door and poked her head in "Daphne are you here? I was wondering if you wanted to hang out together." 'Hmm… I wonder where she could be.' She then heard her sister's voice coming from the balcony so Bloom started to walked over when she saw her sister's blonde hair. "Hey Daphne who are you talking to?"

Daphne turned around to see Bloom walking towards her 'Oh no I hope Bloom didn't hear anything. Better hang up the phone' she quickly turned her back to Bloom and whispered into her phone "Sorry got to go, Bloom just got here. I'll call you back later."

"Hey Daphne, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your phone call. Who were you talking to anyway?" Bloom asked as she hugged her sister "Oh no one in particular. So what are you up to Bloom?" Daphne asked in hopes of distracting her little sister. "Oh that's right. I was wondering if you wanted to go home for the weekend…" "NO!" "…or go shopping at Magix… Daphne, why don't you want to go home? Is something wrong?" Bloom asked concerned from her older sister's reaction.

'What can I say? We can't go home now…' "Umm… I have a date with Thoren tomorrow and if we go home I'm worried that I will be late or miss it." Daphne smiled at her quick thinking 'I'm going to have to call Thoren and really go on a date tomorrow or Bloom will suspect something.' "Oo ok then let's just to Magix to grab some lunch and do some shopping. We can find the perfect outfit for to wear on your date tomorrow." "Sounds like a great plan, Bloom." 'Phew, I managed to get out of that one.'

"Well let's get going I'm starving, and it seems that Kiko is too." Daphne said as they both giggled when they saw Kiko trying to nibble on his own ear. Bloom giggled as she picked up Kiko "Aww poor Kiko let's go get you a snack and then we can head to Magix."

* * *

><p>"O poor Daphne, I hope Bloom doesn't get suspicious and pressure Daphne." The Queen of Domino turned back to her husband. "Now where were we my dear, Oritel?" Queen Marion said as she held out her hand "We were just about to sit down to have lunch with our unexpected guest." King Oritel took his beautiful wife's hand and led her to where their guest was waiting for them<p>

"Your majesties I apologize for this sudden request of an audience with you." The blonde guest said as he bowed to the King and Queen. "Oo don't worry about that. You know you are always welcome here and there is no need for formalities between us." "Thank you your majesties you are too kind."

"Now my dear let's go into the dining room and have ourselves some lunch, you must be hungry or at least thirsty from your long journey here." Queen Marion said as she turned to the doors that led to the dining room "Well, I am feeling a bit hungry now that you mention it." The guest said shyly "Good because we have plenty of food to eat." The king said with a laugh. And they proceed to follow the Queen to the next room

"Stop pushing Stormy!" "But I can't see anything Darcy! How can I spy if all I see is the back of your head?" Icy turned around to scold her sisters "Well if we get caught with your constant bickering then we really won't be able to spy on anything anyway. So both of you shut it."

With that the sisters quietly snuck past the gates of Domino castle. Since they placed an invisibility spell on themselves it was very hard for anyone to notice that they were sneaking around the palace grounds. They decided to take a quick tour around the palace gardens in hopes to find someone to mess with. "Look sisters there are some gardeners weeding the rose bushes" Icy smirked. "OO lets make the weeds come to life and attack them." Stormy suggested "We can't have that much fun Stormy or they will be on a look out for us, and we still need to spy on Bloom's parents." Stormy crossed her arms and pouted in frustration "What if we just give them endless work to do? They look almost done imagine if the weeds kept growing back." Suggested Darcy with a grin. "Good idea Darcy simple, but annoying" Each sister casted the spell to each corner that the gardeners were working in.

"What the-?!" One of the gardeners jumped up "I keep pulling and pulling weeds but more and more roots keep coming out!" "I'm having the same problem!" the second gardener shouted. "But I pull out one weed and another immediately grows in its place." While the gardeners were dealing with this unforeseen situation the Trix flew away laughing at their handiwork.

As they flew towards one of the high balconies they heard some familiar voices coming from inside. "Do you hear that Icy? Doesn't that voice sound familiar?" "Your right Darcy. Let's take a closer look, it sounds like someone we really hate" The Trix flew closer to the open balcony doors and crept closer until they had a clear view inside.

"Look like we just found Bloom's parents. Now I wonder who they are talking to." Just then the Trix noticed who the King and Queen were having lunch with. "Well, well, well who do we have here? Looks like this day is going more and more in our favor, don't you think so sisters?" Icy said with a cold smile "Can we do some damage Icy?" Stormy asked with an evil grin on her face. "Why not once we finish our spying lets have some fun and damage Bloom's beloved prince."

* * *

><p>"Oh Sky it has been absolutely wonderful to have you over and talk to you about the future, but I'm disappointed that some unwelcomed guests have arrived." Queen Marion told Sky with a disappointed smile. "I'm not surprised you noticed them my talented Queen. How do you suggest that we deal with them?" Sky looked at the King and Queen in slight confusion at what they were talking about, until he focused his senses and noticed that there was a slight aura of evil very close by. He looked slightly shocked at Bloom's parents and how relaxed they were about intruders in their castle so he decided to just play along with them.<p>

"Well, my dear since they are trying to surprise us why not surprise them instead? I know how much you've been wanting to sneak up behind someone with your little trick." The Queen said as she winked at her husband. "You know me so well my love. Let's have some fun with this." He bent down and kissed her softly before getting up. Loudly the King looked to Sky and said "I am very sorry Prince Sky, but you must excuse my early exit, but there is something that I must attend to at this moment. My darling Queen will take care of you from this moment on."

Sky got up and bowed slightly to King Oritel "Thank you very much your majesty for your time and accepting my selfish request. Do take care until our next meeting." The king nodded before heading out the door and into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Oo how perfect, looks like the powerful King is leaving them all alone and defenseless. This is going to be so very easy." Icy stated with an evil smirk<p>

"Who exactly is defenseless here?" The Trix turned around and saw King Oritel behind them charging up an attack. "You wouldn't dare shoot at us here, not when your Queen is right behind us! You might hurt her." Darcy said with a confident smirk "I'll take my chances, you witch!" With that the King shot three blasts at each of the witches. Since the Trix weren't expecting it they let their defenses slightly fall.

"I thought you loved your wife!" Stormy remarked once the slight explosion subsided. King Oritel stepped toward the Trix, smiled and said "I do love my wife very much and I know that she is never defenseless. She has the most powerful defensive magic in this universe." He loving looked at his wife and Sky safely behind a barrier perfectly unharmed. "Oo my love, you flatter me so." Queen Marion said with a slight blush as she lowered the barrier but not her defenses and glared at the Trix.

"Now explain why you Trix are here, before you are sent to a life sentence in prison." King Oritel asked "Wouldn't you like to know your majesty." Icy spat "Sisters!" the Trix immediately jumped into the air and started their attacks. Icy sent her Ice shards toward Sky, while Darcy attacked Queen Marion with her Shadow of Darkness, and Stormy sent her lightening blasts at the King.

The King and Sky pulled out their swords and cut down the Trix's attacks easily, while Queen Marion raised her barrier and sent the attack back to Darcy. Surprised Darcy took the blast full on and fell hard. 'Well this isn't going as well as we planned.' Darcy thought as she slowly got up and rubbed her now sore back. She looked at the King and thought of an idea. "Hey Icy let's exploit their weakness." Like Icy could read Darcy's mind she gave her sister a smile at her clever idea. "Good idea Darcy." Icy turned to the King and said "I do hope you gardeners are just as good at dodging as you are, your majesty... Stormy!" Stormy jumped over the King and landed at the far end of the balcony and started to charge her lightening blasts and aimed for the working people down below.

"No, Stop!" the King shouted as he charged at Stormy. As soon as he started charging Darcy began attacking Queen Marion and Sky. While everyone was distracted Icy slammed her hands down and froze the half of the balcony that Stormy and the King were on. "What the-?" King Oritel stopped right before Stormy and turned around in time to see Icy stomp her heel down hard. It caused the frozen balcony to start to fall apart. As soon as he realized Icy's plan King Oritel sprinted as fast as he could to the safe part of the balcony, but when he couldn't run anymore he tried to jump the rest of the way over. He was just a little too far to make it fully across. He managed to throw his sword to safety and grab hold of the end of the balcony but his legs were dangling in mid-air. 'Dam so close I need to get in better shape...OO No the gardeners!' "Marion!" The Queen looked up as soon as she shot another blast at Darcy and it took her a second to realize the situation on hand. In that moment she began to run towards her husband and cast a strong barrier then sent it down to the gardeners. 'I hope I was fast enough' Queen Marion thought as she jumped to grab her husband's hands just as he lost his grip on the edge and started to fall.

"Well fancy meeting you like this my love." King Oritel said looking up with a smile as soon as he realized that he was no longer falling to his doom. "Yes, fancy that. You really shouldn't try so hard to just hold my hands, darling." Queen Marion giggled at her King. "So how long are you going to leave me hanging beloved?" The Queen smirked at King Oritel "Well I thought that we could take the time to enjoy the beautiful view." King Oritel looked down and saw that everyone down below was safe, Queen Marion's protection spell made it in time and no one seemed to be harmed. "You are as talented as always, my Queen." "Just as much as you are, my King." she said with a smile as she used her magic to lift her husband to safety. "Thank you my dear." He gave his wife a brief hug and turned to see Sky impressively fending off the Trix by himself. "Now let's help Sky finish this battle quickly." He held out his hand to Queen after he picked up his sword, and she eagerly took it. Together they started to build up energy to focus one huge blast at the Trix. King Oritel's sword started glowing powerfully bright before he took it in both hands and swung at the Trix.

The Trix and Sky looked toward the King and Queen in time to see a powerful slash-like blast head toward them with amazing speed. Queen Marion casted a protective spell towards Sky so that will he be unharmed by the aftermath of their attack. Unfortunately, Icy noticed this and decided to send one more attack towards Sky in hopes of finally destroying him while he was distracted. "Black Icicle!" Sky looked up in time for his reflexes to kick in and bring up his sword to block some of the blast, but a small part of the attack hit him in the chest. He fell backwards as the King and Queen's blast hit the Trix dead on and sent them flying.

"Dam that hurt! Icy we should leave while we can I don't think we have enough power to win this and still release Eldus tonight." Commented Darcy. "Ugh your right Darcy we need all our strength to free him." Icy looked down at the wounded Prince "Hmm... well at least Bloom's prince charming will be giving her the cold shoulder from now on." Icy laughed as she led her sisters away from the Domino castle and toward the valley of darkness.

The king and Queen watched as the Trix flew away after their attack "A job well done, my dear" "Yes, my Queen together we can do anything." The king leaned down and kissed his Queen softly before looking around and assessing the damage.

He first heard his wife gasp before he saw what she saw. Sky was unconscious in the barrier that Queen Marion placed for him. "Oh no! Sky! What happened? Did he get hurt from our attack?" The king asked his wife as she looked Sky over. "No, this injury seems to have been made by an attack from Icy." She stated as she saw the bruise that formed on Sky's chest, but was very cold to the touch. "I'm concerned Oritel. Since he was hit on the chest his condition could be worse than it seems." "What do you mean Marion?" The Queen looked up to look at King Oritel and said "Remember whenever Belladonna, the ancestral witch, would injure someone in the chest with an ice attack the external injury wouldn't be serious but what killed them was the internal injury... their heart would freeze over and stop beating..."

"We need to get him our best healer. Guards! Get Meditrina immediately" "Yes, your majesty." They left took off running to get the healer. "In the meantime we should take him to one of the guests rooms to rest." "Your right my Queen let me help you." The King carried Sky to the room "Do you think we should call Bloom?" King Oritel asked "We should at least wait until Meditrina looks at him. Remember Daphne said that it could be dangerous if Bloom comes to Domino today." "Yes, your right my Queen. Let's see what Meditrina says then we will go from there. I hope Sky isn't hurt as bad as we think."

* * *

><p>The Trix finally made it to the Valley of Darkness. They had to take the long way around because they were being followed by the royal guards. They finally managed to lose them and cast their invisibility spell so they could finally make it to the valley without anyone knowing.<p>

"That was a close one Icy." Stormy complained "Well at least we are safe now" Darcy stated "Yea let's get rested before it gets too late. We are going to need all our strength to release Eldus."

"And with Sky permanently out of commission Bloom will be easy to get rid of now, especially with the power that we are going to gain." Stormy said with a smile "Oo but we are going to have to make her suffer greatly for all the pain she put us through over the years." Icy commented with an evil grin. The sisters laughed in joy at the thought of Bloom's suffering at their hands.

The Trix then rested around the makeshift campsite they made the night before, excited in gaining the ultimate dark power in just a few hours.

* * *

><p>Meditrina spent a couple of hours examining Sky and trying many different possible healing spells to save his life. After a while she got up and walked over to the King and Queen of Domino.<p>

"I am sorry your majesties but I am just not strong enough to counter this powerful dark magic." The healer Looked down, ashamed of her lack of power. "Don't be ashamed, old friend it is not your fault. You did your absolute best that is all we could ever ask for." King Oritel said as he placed a comforting hand on Meditrina's shoulder.

"Thank you your highness. But there is one thing we haven't tried yet though." "And what could that be?" Queen Marion asked

"Princess Bloom might be powerful enough to heal Prince Sky. With her power and her deep love for Prince Sky, it might just be enough to save his life. But we need to act with haste or else his condition will be irreversible" The King and Queen looked at each other. "Then that leaves us no choice we have to call Bloom to tell her to come home and hope that nothing happens during the lunar eclipse."

* * *

><p>"Oo Daphne that dress we found looks absolutely perfect on you. Thoren will be speechless tomorrow" Bloom said as her and her sister ate at a small cafe in Magix.<p>

"Well I hope he's not that speechless I would like to hear a compliment from him at least." The sisters laughed at the thought of Thoren being completely stumped at the sight of seeing Daphne in her new dress. Their laughter was interrupted by Bloom's cell phone ringing.

She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was their Mother. "Look Daphne Mom is calling I'll put her on speaker phone... Hi Mom how are you? I have you on speaker phone with Daphne" Bloom said as she placed the phone in front of both her and Daphne as a digital projection of their Mom appeared. "Hello Dear, I'm doing well..." In that moment Bloom knew something was wrong just by looking at their Mom's solemn expression.

"Mom, what's wrong is Dad ok?" "Yes dear your Father is perfectly fine we both are... But Sky isn't..." Bloom paled at what she just heard. "What do you mean?" She managed to ask while Daphne comfortingly wrapped her arms around her little sister. "The Trix showed up at the castle and attacked us. During the fight Icy managed to hit him with her Dark Icicle attack and he was slightly hit in the chest. Meditrina says that if we don't heal him soon he won't make it. I'm so sorry, honey..."


	6. Chapter 5: The Broken Seal

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Here is moment we have been waiting for (or at least I have ;-) ) ... I hope it will be exciting to you as it was to me, and I hope the jumping between character activities is not too confusing. :-) _

_And I so do appreciate the comments left, they really really got me motivated to make this chapter a bit more suspenseful. Thank you so veryyy much. _

_Well anyway, thanks for reading my story, ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<br>The Broken Seal**

Bloom paled at what she just heard. "What do you mean?" She managed to ask while Daphne comfortingly wrapped her arms around her little sister. "The Trix showed up at the castle and attacked us. During the fight Icy managed to hit him with her Dark Icicle attack and he was slightly hit in the chest. Meditrina says that if we don't heal him soon he won't make it. I'm so sorry, honey..."

Bloom couldn't believe what she just heard 'No! It couldn't be true, not Sky.' Tears started falling down her face and she blocked out everything from her mind.

"Bloom? Bloom!" Daphne tried to get her little sister's attention when she didn't respond to what their mother just said "Oh no, I think she just went into shock." 'She can't lose Sky or she might lose herself too. I need to make her come to her senses, we need to get to Domino, NOW!' "Daphne can you do anything?" Queen Marion asked "I think I have an idea that might just work..." 'O I've only seen this in movies I hope it works in reality...' Daphne turned Bloom to face her "Well here goes nothing..."

_SLAP_

"Huh? What?" Bloom reached up and felt her stinging cheek. She looked up and saw her sister looking at her with a very worried expression. "What are you doing Daphne? Did you just slap me?" Daphne let out a sigh of relief 'Thank goodness that worked.' "I'm sorry Bloom, but you were going into shock and I needed to slap you out of it. We need to get to Domino immediately!" That's when it hit Bloom 'Sky is hurt...he might not make it...I need to get to him...NOW!' Bloom looked at her sister with new tears forming in her grief stricken eyes "Daphne I'm scared... I can't lose him... he's everything to me." "I know Bloom that's why we need to get to Domino, there's a chance that you might be powerful enough to save him." Bloom didn't need to hear the details all she needed to know was that she could save Sky, and that was what she was determined to do. Bloom abruptly got up and opened a magical portal that led to Domino. With determined crying eyes she slightly turned to Daphne "Let's go Daphne." "Right behind you Bloom" Daphne was already up and gathering all the stuff that they had bought that day and left more than enough money on their table to cover their meal, and followed Bloom through the portal home. 'I hope everything will be ok and I hope that no demons awaken tonight.' Daphne thought as they traveled through the portal.

* * *

><p>"Meditrina start preparing everything you will need to teach Bloom she will be here any minute now." "Yes, your majesty." Meditrina bowed and rushed out of the room to gather all the items she needed to give Bloom. As soon as the healer left the room, Bloom and Daphne arrived. Queen Marion saw the look on her youngest daughter's face and ran over to give her a hug. "Hey Mom...Where's Sky?" Bloom asked shakily after returning her mother's hug "Right in the next room Dear." They all went to the next room and as soon as Bloom saw Sky lying in the bed she ran to him. She reached up and cupped his face and gasped when she felt how cold he was. "Oo Sky... I'm here don't worry I will save you." She grabbed his hand and looked up to her Mother "Mom what do I have to do?"<p>

Just then King Oritel came in followed by Meditrina. "I'm so sorry about Sky, Bloom." The King walked over and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's ok Dad it's not your fault. What happened to the Trix?" Unfortunately, I lost track of them." The King looked down ashamed. "It's ok Oritel we will find them soon enough, but now we have more important matters to attend to." Queen Marion motioned to Meditrina to come forward and speak. She bowed before the royal family when she stepped forward then she presented her book to Bloom. "Princess Bloom all you have to do is read these notes on the pages I marked and it will show you what you need to do to save Prince Sky's life." Bloom took the book and skimmed through some pages and saw that the healing spell was a bit complicated. Meditrina noticed a slight concerned look on Bloom's face "As you can see Princess this is an ancient magic and it is the only one I know of that will heal this kind of injury. It is a bit complicated, but don't worry I will be here the entire time to guide you. I will start the spell and you will finish it, that way your magic can connect with my knowledge and together we can save the Prince. But you will need to know the basics of it so the magic will focus in healing his heart and not his minor injuries. The main thing that you will need to focus on is concentrating all your pure magic and love in healing Prince Sky's heart." Bloom nodded and started to read the pages of the book.

* * *

><p>While Bloom was studying the book the rest of the royal family stepped out of the room to give Bloom and Meditirna privacy. Daphne looked to her parents with a worried expression "I know my dear this day isn't going as we planned." King Oritel said as he put a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I'm worried Dad, if our history is true Eldus might stir from his eternal slumber." "I don't think so dear, someone will need to try to break the seal first in order for him to fully escape and there hasn't been anyone who has been able to get past the outer barriers let alone the inner barriers." The king said "I guess your right Dad, it's just things seem to be going more and more in Eldus' favor and I just hope it is all just a coincidence."<p>

Queen Marion stepped forward and said "Come on you two lets go get dinner started. Bloom will be hungry after all her studying." "Your right my beautiful wife lets help Bloom in any way we can even if it is just our support and a warm meal." The three of them walked towards the kitchen but Daphne was still worried as they walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>'This ancient magic is more complicated than I thought. But at least I get the basic understanding of it.' She looked to Sky's paling face and continued to read "I will save you Sky, just hold on."<p>

"Princess Bloom, did you have any questions you wanted to ask me?" Meditrina softly asked "Yes, I was wondering when we can start the healing spell?" "You mustn't be so eager to start a spell you have never used before Princess Bloom. I know you want to save the Prince but it will not help him if you get hurt in the process." The healer stated 'Sigh' "Your right Meditrina I should first practice." "If you like, I can help you Princess." "Thank you that would be great."

The two practiced until Daphne walked into the room with their dinner on a cart. "Hey Bloom how is it going?" "Good Daphne I pretty much have it nailed, I just need a little break before we get started. So you are just in time thanks." Bloom and Meditrina went over and each grabbed their dinner and started eating with Daphne.

"Hey Daphne where are Mom and Dad?" "They just had to check up on something. They should be back soon though." Daphne shrugged off 'I probably shouldn't worry Bloom about Eldus yet, she needs all her focus on Sky right now. I hope Mom and Dad find that everything is ok in the Valley of Darkness'

* * *

><p>The sun was just about to start setting when the King and Queen of Domino were just about to have the Valley of Darkness in their sights "Let's hurry Oritel, I want to get back to the girls before Bloom starts to healing Sky." "Yes I agree my dear, but with Daphne so worried this is the only way to settle her fears."<p>

The King and Queen finally had the Valley of Darkness in their sights when they noticed what they dreaded the most. The outer barrier was broken. The King looked to his Queen "We need to call and warn Daphne."

* * *

><p>The sun was just about to set when Bloom, Daphne and Meditrina finished their meal and were going through one more practice run before they started to heal Sky. "Hey Daphne, do you think Mom and Dad will be here soon? I really want to heal Sky as soon as I can, he's getting colder by the hour." Bloom said as she carefully held Sky's hand worried that it might break since he felt ice cold. 'I wonder what is taking them so long…' "I don't know Bloom I'm sure they won't mind if you start without them" "Yea, your right Daphne." Bloom looked to the healer "Let's get started Meditrina, I don't want to risk waiting anymore than I have to." "Yes, Princess Bloom." Meditrina said as she opened the book and started turning to the page they needed. Just then Daphne's phone started to ring. She looked down to see that her mother was calling "I'll be right back Bloom…go ahead and being healing Sky" Daphne said as walked out of the room before she answered the phone<p>

"Hey Mom we were just wondering if you were going to get back soon Bloom is just about to start healing Sky." "I don't think so dear, there's a problem…someone has broken through the outer barrier of the Valley of Darkness" Daphne paled a bit at what she had just heard 'Oh no Bloom is in danger.' "Are you sure the barrier just didn't weaken over the years and wore off?" she asked hopefully "No I don't think so, Daphne. There is only a small section of the barrier that is broken while the rest of it is fully intact and just as powerful as when it was first placed." King Oritel stated. "We were just about to go inside and look for the culprits before they get any ideas of freeing Eldus." The king said with his sword already drawn. "Ok Dad. Both of you please be careful you don't know how powerful those intruders are if they managed to get through the outer barrier." "Don't worry dear we will and we will update you soon. In the meantime watch out for your sister and Sky." "I will Mom, Love you guys and good luck." "We love you too Daphne bye." As soon as Daphne hung up the phone she realized 'Oh no I have to stop Bloom… if she continues she can involuntarily help in freeing Eldus.' Daphne abruptly turned around and burst through the room hoping that they she wasn't too late.

"Bloom STOP!" As soon as Daphne looked into the room she knew it was too late. Bloom had already transformed was just finishing the last part of the healing spell…looking out the window the sun had already set and the lunar eclipse was just about to start… there was no turning back now. 'Oh no, I'm too late! ... There is only one thing I can do now.' "Daphne Nymph of Sirenix!" she said as she transformed. "Daphne what are you doing?" Bloom asked as she continued to heal Sky "I'll tell you later Bloom just concentrate on saving Sky!" Daphne told her sister as she put up a special concealing barrier around Bloom and Sky. 'I hope this barrier will be enough to hide Bloom's high level of magic. If not Eldus will fight the seal from within and possibly break free. I hope Mom and Dad stop whoever is trying to break him out before it's too late'

* * *

><p>"Now sisters, it's time to set Eldus free from his unjust prison!" Icy said as she looked up at the start of the lunar eclipse. "Oo this is so exciting Icy! We are so close in gaining invincible power!" Stormy said as she excitedly bounced up toward her sisters. "Don't get too excited now Stormy you need to focus before you mess everything up." "I know Darcy relax sheesh." Stormy remarked.<p>

"Alright sisters summon your Whisperian Crystals and let's get started." Each of the Trix focused their powers to summon each of their powerful crystals. Icy's White Blue crystal, Darcy's deep purple crystal, and Stormy's dark red crystal appeared and formed a triangle slightly above them, each crystal surging with raw power. The Trix giggled as they surrounded Eldus' shrine, while their crystals hovered right above it.

Icy looked up at the sky and saw that the Lunar eclipse was nearly complete "Ready, Sisters?" Icy asked "Yes, Icy!" Darcy and Stormy responded together. They each focused their energies before saying in unison "TRIX CONVERGENCE!"

* * *

><p>"Otriel we have been walking for a while now and we haven't found the intruders. Do you think that they might have already left?" "I don't think so Marion I have a feeling that once we find the shrine that holds Eldus' sealed artifact, we will find our intruders."<p>

After a moment of walking deeper into the valley they looked up and noticed that the eclipse was almost complete "Oritel I can feel Bloom's power even from here we need to get to the shrine and make sure no one is trying to free Eldus." "Yes let's hurry and pray we are not too late." Just then they felt the Tix's power and another power slowly stirring from where the Trix where.

"Oo No it's the Trix!" Queen Marion stated as soon as they ran into the clearing and saw the Trix trying to break the inner barrier and the seal. "Dam we should've known no wonder they were around earlier..." "Are we too late Oritel?" "It's not too late my dear we just need to stop the Trix before they break the seal." With that the King and Queen attacked the Trix.

"What the-!" Icy yelled as she ducked her head in time to just miss getting hit by an attack from the Queen. 'Dam they weren't supposed to know that we were here. This makes things a little more difficult.' "Sisters put up a barrier around this place. NOW!" "But Icy how do you expect us to put up a barrier while breaking this seal?!" Complained Stormy. "Do it Stormy or everything will be for nothing!… besides I feel Eldus' power helping us from the inside." Stormy and Darcy nodded in agreement and a small barrier was placed, just powerful enough to stall the King and Queen long enough to release Eldus.

"Looks like we are going to need our convergence power in order to take down the Trix's Barrier" Noted King Oritel "Alright, ready Marion?" the King held out his hand to his Queen and she instantly took it "Yes Oritel, together!"

* * *

><p>'Oo no, I can still feel Bloom's power emanating from the Concealing Barrier I need to make it stronger…' Daphne struggled in her attempts to hide Bloom's power but she knew that since her little sister is a very powerful fairy and now that she is trying to save Sky it might be impossible to hide her incredible strength.<p>

"Bloom are you almost done?!" Bloom was straining in getting her power to higher levels to melt the ice that was forming in Sky's heart "I don't know Daphne every time I melt a section of ice, it grows back stronger and thicker…"

"Remember Princess Bloom you not only need to focus on melting the ice but you also need to warm Sky's heart with your love." the healer stated 'Meditrina is right, I need to warm up Sky with my love for him. I need to remember all the things that I love about him and our time together' Thinking of her love for her Prince made her powers stronger and Bloom decided to use every last bit of energy she had in one last attempt to melt away all the ice in Sky's heart in one shot "Please work…" A bright red light radiated from Sky as Bloom put in everything she had into the healing spell.

Daphne looked outside and saw that the lunar eclipse was a couple of seconds away in completing she turn back around in time to understand what Bloom was about to do. It took everything that Daphne had to keep the concealing barrier up and to keep it from breaking apart. After the bright light subsided Daphne looked into the barrier to see if Bloom was succeeded. "Bloom are you ok? Did it work?" "I'm ok Daphne just a little tired…" Bloom walked over to Sky and cupped his face and sighed in relief to feel that he no longer felt as cold as before "Sky can you hear me? Please wake up…" Bloom's tears started fall when Sky still didn't respond "Please Sky open your eyes, say something… I need you… come back to me…" Bloom looked to Daphne "Daphne I don't think it worked… I failed…"

* * *

><p>"Just a bit more Marion!" The King and Queen were using most of their strength in taking down the Trix's Barrier in the limited time that they had. Looking up they noticed that the eclipse was close to being complete. "Oritel look!" The Queen said as she pointed to the moon "We need to stop the Trix now!" "Yes, let's try one more blast." Building up more energy the King and Queen sent a powerful blast to the barrier and brought it down.<p>

"Dam time's up Icy we need to break this seal, like yesterday!" Shouted Stormy. "Your right, Stormy! Sisters, put everything you have into this…NOW!"

* * *

><p>Daphne brought down her barrier and rushed to her sister when she noticed Bloom starting to lose her balance and put a supporting around her. "Bloom its ok these things can take time…" "I hope your right Daphne… Please Sky…" Just then Bloom felt sudden evil energy surge go through her 'What was that? It felt so powerful, but what could be as powerful as me on Domino…?' Suddenly Bloom felt dizzy and started to fall. Daphne caught her before she hit the floor "Bloom are you ok?" "Daphne something is very wrong… a strong negative energy just appeared on Domino…" As soon as Bloom said that Daphne felt a huge negative power as a slight earthquake shook the room.<p>

Worried, Bloom reached out and touched Sky's hand as she began to loose consciousness. Just then Sky's eyes began to flutter as he moved his hand to weakly grab Bloom's. "…Bloom…?" Bloom smiled in relief when she heard Sky's voice. That relief was all it took for her to fully loose consciousness.

* * *

><p>As soon as the Trix's barrier was down the King and Queen simultaneously aimed powerful blasts at Icy. "AAAHHH!" Icy shouted as the blasts made direct contact. Once Icy was hit the Tirx's convergence was broken and Darcy and Stormy lost control of the Whisperian Crystals. Their raw power exploded towards the shrine and blasted the Trix, the King and the Queen back. The chain reaction from the explosion was so strong that it could be heard and felt from miles away.<p>

King Oritel and Queen Marion were sent to the very edge of the clearing, the farthest away from the shrine. "Marion are you ok? Can you get up?" The king as worriedly "I am alright Oritel... Did we succeed?" Queen Marion asked as she shakily got on her feet "I don't know my dear…" They both turned to look toward the shrine and noticed that the dust from the explosion was starting to clear up. Just then they heard an evil laughter and a tall man walking out of the clearing dust.

"Well, well, well... looks like Jeanne's eternal seal wasn't so eternal after all…"


	7. Chapter 6: Eldus

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Leonard, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_ Thanks for reading and following my first story ever written! I so do appreciate it! _

_And Thank you sooo much for any comment left behind, they really inspire me to write faster lol_

_ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<br>****Eldus**

The King and Queen of Domino both turned to look toward the shrine and noticed that the dust from the explosion was starting to clear up. Just then they heard an evil laughter and a tall man walking out of the clearing dust.

"Well, well, well... looks like Jeanne's eternal seal wasn't so eternal after all…"

The King and Queen gasped in shock at the sight of a tall man dressed in all black with deathly black eyes walking toward them with an evil grin on his face. They couldn't believe that there was a being in the whole magical dimension that was able to have such cold heartless eyes and have such a powerful evil aura surrounding him.

Brushing some dust off his shoulder Eldus looked around the clearing "hmm... what do we have here?" he said as he spotted the King and Queen. He took a moment to carefully look at them. "Woman, you are a descendent of Jeanne aren't you?" Eldus said as he glared at Queen Marion. King Oritel stood in front of his wife and held out his sword defensively "You don't belong here demon. You will be returned to your seal before long so don't get comfortable." Eldus scoffed at the King's words "Looking at your current state I do not believe that you are one to make such bluffs." he said with a smirk when he saw how weak the King and Queen looked. "Well, you don't look any better." Eldus frowned at what the King noted "It may be true that I do not have all my powers at this current time, but I am still much stronger than you. All I need is good stretch to get the dark magic flowing" Eldus said as he stretched his arms behind is back, then suddenly threw a dark and powerful blast at King Oritel.

Instinctively, the king brought up his sword to block the attack, but blinked to see that Queen Marion placed a protective barrier around them. "I'm surprised that you were able to block that attack and still have your barrier intact." The evil sorcerer said slightly impressed. "Well, someone of Jeanne's blood should have some talent in them, I suppose." Eldus shrugged "You were sealed once, you will be sealed again!" Queen Marion remarked "O I hardly think so, foolish queen. I know that Jeanne was a rare powerful fairy to ever be born to Domino let alone the magical universe, and even she couldn't fully get rid of me. All she managed to do just seal me away to prolong the inevitable, and died for it. She pretty much washed her hands of her failure and left the future unprotected" He shook his head with a matter-of-factly grin. "And from what I can tell right now, your majesties…" he remarked sarcastically. "…there is no one who even matches relatively close to her power in this universe let alone this planet. Meaning I will easily take over the magical dimension soon enough." His evil smile sent chills down the King and Queen's spine.

"What should we do Oritel?" Whispered the Queen. "Let's try to stop him here. We may be weak right now, but so is he. There's a chance that we can at least injure him enough to prolong his full revival, giving the royal guard enough time to arrive and subdue him." the King whispered back "Yes, your right let's do it." With that Queen Marion placed a barrier around Eldus to restrict his movements and to block his vision, while King Oritel charged while building up energy to attack Eldus.

"You think that this weak barrier of yours will even slow me down?!" With a dark laugh Eldus sent out a burst of energy from his body and easily broke through the barrier. He broke it just in time for him to see King Oritel's sword go through his chest. "You made a big mistake your majesty." King Oritel gasped "What? How?" he felt a sharp pain on his stomach when Eldus hit him with a dark blast. He was sent flying and landed a couple of feet away from his Queen. "Oritel!" Queen Marion ran to her beloved and crouched down to check on him "Are you ok Oritel? Please, open your eyes!"

Queen Marion looked up to see that King Oritel's sword was lying on the ground by Eldus' feet. 'I need to get Oritel's sword back we are going to need it to defend the universe.' The Queen slowly stood up thinking of a plan to get the sword back without using up all her magic. "O do you think that you can take me on all by yourself, even after you saw what I did to your King?" Eldus said with a smirk. Queen Marion looked down at her love and placed a protective barrier around him "You have no idea what I am capable of Eldus!" with that the Queen shot multiple fire blasts at the evil sorcerer while running towards him. Eldus kept easily blocking each blast sent to him with a bored look on his face. As soon as Queen Marion was close enough to the sword she sent a huge fire blast at Eldus followed by a huge gust of wind to make the blast even stronger. Eldus crossed his arms in front of his face to protect himself from the blast and he was forced back a few feet. He lowered his hands to see that Queen Marion had grabbed Oritel's sword and was running back towards her King. "Not so fast!" Eldus shot one of his dark blasts and it hit the Queens left shoulder sending her falling face first right next to her husband. She slowly got up and grabbed her injured shoulder and glared back at Eldus to see him walking closer to her.

Eldus approached the Queen slowly and looked down at her with his black emotionless eyes. "Now it's your turn to burn, Queen, but since you are blood of the fairy that sealed me away I will make you suffer greatly for what she did to me. And I think I have an idea of how to make you suffer without receiving any physical pain yourself" Eldus smiled as he looked down at the unconscious King. Queen Marion had tears forming in her eyes as she looked at Eldus with hatred and disgust "Heed my words Eldus you will be stopped. For now, you will not have a chance to touch either of us." with that Queen Marion casted a teleportation spell and escaped the Valley of Darkness with her King.

* * *

><p>Meditrina and Daphne had just placed Bloom in a bed in the next room from Sky's to rest. Meditrina was looking her over to make sure that she was fine before stepping out of the room with Daphne. "Don't worry Princess Daphne, Princess Bloom will be perfectly fine after she rests and recovers her strength. In the meantime we just need to keep a close eye on her, she should wake up in a day or two." 'Sigh' "I'm happy Bloom will be fine, and I am so thankful you are here to care for her. But now I'm worried about my parents." "Why would you be worried for the King and Queen?" Meditrina asked "surely they are powerful enough to deal with any trouble that they come across, they did defeat the ancestral witches after all."<p>

"I know but you never know when they could be caught off guard, and the ones that they are currently fighting might turn out stronger then my parents." Daphne sighed as they walked into the sitting room. Meditrina closed the door behind them after telling one of the maids to bring some tea while they waited for the return of the King and Queen. 'The eclipse is over they should be back by now… If they don't return soon I am going to go look for them. I should probably call Thoren I don't like feeling so alone and useless…" Daphne thought as she stated to reach for her phone to dial Thoren.

Suddenly a bright light blasted a few feet in front of Daphne, at the end of room by the balcony doors. "Princess!" Meditrina exclaimed and ran towards the princess in an attempt to shield her from whatever was going to happen. "What the-?" Daphne exclaimed as the light started to fade away. Daphne and Meditrina looked up and saw Queen Marion holding the unconscious King on her lap. The crown princess was shocked to see her strong parents bruised and weak; their cloths ripped and torn while one lay, hopefully, unconscious. "Mom? Dad?!" / "Your Majesties!" Daphne and Meditrina both said as they ran to the King and Queen "What happened?!"

"O Daphne… it's terrible… we need to… to prepare dear…" Queen Marion said in-between breaths "Prepare? Prepare for what?" "Your majesty you mustn't speak so much, you have completely exhausted all your magic. You need to take it easy." The healer stated as she started to treat the King's more serious injuries "Our greatest fears …have happened Daphne…" Daphne paled in fear of what her mother was going to say next "… the Trix… released Eldus…" the crown princess gasped in horror as her mother fell backwards into Daphne's arms, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... well that was boring. Now let's see who is left." Eldus turned around and saw Stormy and Darcy on the floor next to a slowly waking Icy. They were still by the area where his shrine once stood. "Let's see, I guess I should assume that you three are the ones who freed me?" he asked as he walked over to them. Rubbing her head Icy slowly stood up to confront the sorcerer in front of them. "Yes, we are. But you weren't supposed to be alive, only your power should have remained." "Oo so you thought that if you released the seal my power would have no choice but to go into you three, resulting in infinite power. Is that correct?" "Well, yea no one should be able to survive 3,000 years sealed or not, let alone be as young as you look." Stormy remarked<p>

"You would be correct, if I wasn't an immortal." "That's impossible!" stated Darcy "And yet here I am..." Eldus glared at Darcy for speaking back at him. Darcy looked away since his glare sent chills down her spine.

Eldus straighten up and waved off the animosity growing between them. "How rude of me, I have forgotten to properly introduce myself." With a small bow Eldus introduced himself. "I am Eldus the immortal dark sorcerer of curses" he looked up and extended a hand towards the Trix "…and who do I owe the pleasure?" The Trix looked up confidently and returned the introduction starting with Icy "Call me Icy, the Witch of Ice." "I am Darcy, the Witch of Darkness." "Stormy, the Witch of Storms." "And we are the Trix!" Eldus looked at them in wonder "I have never know witches to ever come together in a coven…hmm… interesting. And since your names are self explanatory of your powers it should be easy enough to remember them." "Why you stuck up -!" Stormy said as she started to charge up her lightening attack.

"Now now calm down there Stormy, was it?" Eldus said while holding up his hands. "Well I should thank you three Witches for releasing me. I was getting tired of my tiny living conditions." Eldus said as he stretched out his limbs. "I do believe that I should reward you for your valiant efforts…" he thought out loud with a hand on his chin, pondering on how to reward them, he turned to the Trix. "What would you like as a reward? Wealth? Love? Someone's death?…" With a grin he added "…Or perhaps you would like to taste infinite power?" "Power!" The Trix responded in unison "Hmm… I thought so. I would more than happy to grant you more power than you can even imagine, but right now I cannot." "What? Why not?! We should be rewarded for all the work we did to get you out of your stupid little rock!" retorted Stormy

"You are so correct my dear, but you see, you only released one of the two seals that were placed on me. You only released my mind, but not my body. Without my body I am incomplete, I don't have the control to properly grant your wish." "You had enough control to take care of Marion and Oritel easily enough." Remarked Icy "Of course I did, Icy, causing someone bodily harm is easy for anyone to do. You don't need proper focus and stability for that. If I aim for one's head but hit their heart instead, I'm not concerned the result will be the same. But if I try to give you powers I need your new powers to slowly and properly merge and become one with your old powers or the consequences could be dire…" "What kind of consequences?" Darcy asked

Eldus took a moment to think about that "Well, it could be anything: from you just permanently losing your powers to you suffering excruciating pain for days or even weeks before inevitable death." Eldus said as he raised his arms and shrugged his shoulders. The Trix were shocked and speechless at what Eldus had just said.

"Fine, if that's the case how do we go about releasing your body so we can be rewarded?" Asked Icy as she started to walk towards the relic. "Well, my dear we will need to get somewhere safe for you three to recover first. You will need all your power in order to release the second seal and in the meantime I will teach you the spell required to undo it easier." Eldus responded with a sweet smile. Icy thought of where they could go that would be easy to shield their powers.

"Let's go to Lord Darkar's castle. No one will think to look for us there and our dark powers will be disguised by the castle's dark power." Icy stated with an evil grin. "Lead the way my dear." Eldus said as he stepped aside and holding his arm out indicating to Icy to proceed.

"Sisters." Icy said as the Trix gathered up their remaining power to open up a portal that led to Darkar's castle. The sisters were about to walk through the portal when Eldus stopped them "Wait my dears…aren't you forgetting something…" He said as he pointed to the relic on the ground "Why don't you pick it up yourself?" remarked Stormy "I would but currently I don't have any physical hands to do so." Eldus said as he bent down and waved his hands through the relic a few times proving his point that currently he is the equivalent of a simple ghost. 'Sigh' "Stromy go grab the rock." Icy commanded "Ugh but Icy…" "Hurry up. The faster to grab it the faster we can get out of here. Or do you want to face the royal guards?" Icy remarked.

Crossing her arms Stormy stomped toward the relic and bent down to pick it up. "Wait! Don't pick it up…" Eldus warned a little too late "What? Why?" Stormy interrupted before grabbing hold of the relic "…bare handed…" Eldus finished and slapping his left hand on his forehead. "Stormy!" Icy and Darcy exclaimed when they saw their sister sent a couple of feet away from the relic. "Owww. What the HELL Eldus?!" Stormy screamed at the sorcerer while rubbing her head.

"I thought you guys said that you studied up on this…" "We never found the details of your seals." Icy responded. 'Sigh' "Jeanne's husband, King Leonard, wanted to make sure no one of the Dark Arts were able to set me free, and if they did manage to release one seal he made had a 'back-up plan', so to speak. He knew that it would take an immense power to undo the first seal, so they would be too weak to undo the second seal. So he made it so the relic could not be removed by evil, from this spot, leaving enough time for the royal guard to come and seal my mind away again before my body was released." Eldus told the Trix.

"Well now what are we supposed to do? We practice dark arts so of course we can't touch it!" Darcy stated in frustration. Eldus turned to point towards the trees where Queen Marion and King Oritel were earlier "Use the ripped cloth from Jeanne's descendant's dress, which she so generously left us. It is still covered in her positive energy so it should be fine for you to use it to pick up the relic." This time Icy got up and flew over to the cloth left at the edge of the clearing and picked it up. She flew back and over to the relic and carefully placed the cloth over the rock and folded the cloth underneath with a stick before standing up. She held the cloth like a hammock with the relic hanging in the middle. "Ok good. Let's go." Icy said as she headed towards the portal keeping the relic at arm's length in fear it might touch her. Her sisters follow soon after. Eldus started to follow them but stopped to look back at the clearing. 'Well, Jeanne looks like the game begins anew and this time I will be victorious.' Eldus giggled evilly before following the Trix through the portal.


	8. Chapter 7: A Vision from the Past

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Leonard, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Just wanted to let you guys know that I might not be able to post the next chapter this week because it's my b-day tomorrow/ today (the 8th) and I sort of blew off a bunch of work I needed to do these past couple of days in order to have some fun... so I'm gonna be working like crazy next wk to finish everything I need to do. But I Promise that I will do my best to write whenever I have a chance so I can post next chapter as soon as possible. Especially since I plan to have Bloom face Eldus for the first time in the next chapter... ;-) _

_So I apologize for the slight delay and hope you will keep reading my story! I so do appreciate it! _

_ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<br>****Vision From the Past**

'Where is this place?' Bloom wondered as she looked around. She was surrounded by dark and sinister looking trees. She tried to transform so she could fly above the trees to get a better vantage point or at least find someone that could help her, but found that she was still too weak to do so. Instead, she started to walk deeper into the dark forest until she started to hear voices. "Hello, is someone there?... Can you help me?... I... I think I'm lost..." she entered the clearing and immediately covered her eyes as a gust of wind suddenly picked up and sent dust and debris into the air.

Once the sudden wind settled down, Bloom looked around and saw that the valley she was standing in looked like a huge battle just took place. 'What happened here?' that's when she saw a beautiful woman wearing what seemed like royal garments she saw in portraits of past royals, lying on the ground, unmoving. Bloom started to rush to help the young woman "Hey are you ok? Do you need help?" She got closer and saw that the woman looked like she was sleeping peacefully with a soft smile on her face. That was until Bloom noticed that the woman was no longer breathing. Bloom gasped at this sudden realization and started to tear up at the loss of one so young. "I wish I knew who she was so I could find her family for her..." suddenly there was a bright light coming from this beautiful woman and Bloom shielded herself from the intensity of the light "What is going on?"

When the light subsided Bloom looked up in shock at what she saw. The woman that was dead before her was also standing in front of her, but she looked almost transparent and she was wearing a knee-length white silky dress. Bloom looked up at the spirit and then down at the body trying to comprehend what was going on. "How is this possible? You can't be in two places at once..." Bloom slowly started to back away from the situation in front of her.

"Don't be frightened young Domino Princess, you are not in any danger." "I don't understand... how do you know I am a Princess of Domino?" Bloom stopped and believed what this woman said 'Why do I believe her?' "I can sense the Sacred Dragon Flame coming from within you, and only a Princess of Domino can have that power." "How do you know that? Who are you?" "I am Queen Jeanne of Domino, well in spirit anyway." she said with a small warm smile

'Where have I heard her name before?' Bloom thought trying to think back on her lessons on the royals of Domino. "That's right I remember seeing a portrait of you. You were a powerful Queen that lived over 3,000 years ago... But why are you here now?" Bloom started to worry that she might have used a little too much of her magic in saving Sky. "Don't worry you will awaken soon enough." Jeanne said as she saw the concern in the young fairy's eyes "The Magical Dimension works in surprising ways... it would seem that you were sent to past so I can give you a warning about the powerful enemy that I have just given my life to seal away" Jeanne said as she motioned to her body with sad and concerned eyes. "It seems that my seal was not enough to keep him sleeping for all eternity... like I had hoped..."

Bloom looked up with pity at Jeanne's spirit "Who did you fight against? How powerful was he?" "His name is Eldus, he is a powerful sorcerer of curses. His powers grow with the fear and suffering of the people he curses. He especially grows in strength when he curses someone who has a true love and has both lovers suffer. One watching their love die painfully before them while the other dies knowing that they are leaving their loved one with a irreversible broken heart." A tear escaped Jeanne's eyes as she thought of her own loved ones left behind.

"If he was as powerful as you say...how do I defeat him? How do I reverse his curses?" Asked Bloom. Suddenly Bloom heard a voice in the distance 'That voice it sounds familiar... I feel like I need to go towards it...' That's when the valley around her started to fade away. 'I still have questions!' "Wait! Jeanne! When will I fight Eldus? What do I do?!" Bloom turned around to see that Jeanne was starting to disappear with the valley. "Your battle has already begun. And don't forget Young Fairy you will need unyielding faith in yourself and in your loved ones in order to reverse any of Eldus' curses. You cannot doubt yourself, even for one moment, or he will take advantage of that and you will lose everything." Jeanne and the Valley started to fade away faster as the familiar voice got louder. 'No, not yet I need to know more!' "Jeanne what if I'm not ready to face him? What if I lose those I hold dear?" Jeanne looked at Bloom with a kind but serious smile "You will be ready Sacred Dragon Flame Guardian... and in order to completely defeat him you will need to find your sacred partner..." it was getting harder for Bloom to hear the late Queen "Where do I find this partner?! Who it it?!" Bloom yelled in hopes that Queen Jeanne could hear her question "... he is... with you... your... guardian... his name..." Bloom was not able to hear everything that Queen Jeanne said because everything had faded away to nothing "Wait! I couldn't hear you... Queen Jeanne!..."

"Daphne you shouldn't worry so much." Thoren said as he followed Daphne into Blooms room. "But Thoren I can't help it... Eldus is free, both of my parents are severely wounded, Sky is still bedridden, and Bloom hasn't woken up yet... I feel... defenseless." her boyfriend walked over to her and embraced her in a supporting hug. "It's ok Daphne they will all recover soon enough and besides that's why I am here... to protect you from evil, I won't let anything happen to you." the crown princess looked lovingly but with a hint of sadness at her boyfriend "But who will protect Domino from harm... I am no match for Eldus no matter how hard we both try...only Bloom has a chance to defeat him... and she's still unconscious..." Daphne walked over to her little sister and cupped her face hoping "Please, wake up soon Bloom..." Just as Daphne turned back to Thoren she heard Bloom stir in her sleep. "Bloom?" Daphne asked with a hopeful smile "Can you hear me?"

'Ugh, what's with all the noise? Why does my head hurt?... I feel like there's something that I should be worrying about... 'Gasp' Bloom's eyes shot open when she remembered everything... the vision, Queen Jeanne, and Sky "SKY!" She abruptly got up and she tried to run out of the room to find her love, only for her to immediately start feeling dizzy and she started to fall. Before her face made contact with the floor she was caught by her sister "Daphne...?" "Bloom you need to take it easy a little while longer your body must still be weak... Thoren can you help me lay Bloom back down please?" "Of course Daphne" Thoren said as he rushed over and easily lifted Bloom and placed her back into her bed. Once on the bed Bloom started asking questions "Daphne where's Sky? Is he ok? Did the healing spell work? Why isn't he here?" Daphne smiled warmly at her little sister "Don't worry Bloom, Sky is perfectly fine, you saved him. He's not here because he is under strict bed rest because he has pneumonia, a side effect of Icy's attack..." Bloom looked at her sister with a very happy smile "Thank goodness he made it. When can I go see him?" "Once Meditrina has looked you over and said it was ok for you to walk around and see him. We don't want you getting sick too" Daphne giggled a bit and the frustrated face her little sister gave her and she turned to Thoren "Thoren can you please go find Meditrina and tell her that Bloom is awake." Thoren nodded and looked to Bloom before heading out of the room "Glad you are awake now Bloom, I know Sky has been asking about you non-stop, so just take it easy so you can visit him sooner." Thoren winked at Bloom as he left the room. Daphne saw that her little sister was still pouting over not being able to go see Sky "I know you want to see Sky now, but you did use up all your magic in one go so your body and powers need to properly recover. I mean you have been asleep for two days after all."

Bloom was shocked at this news "What! Two days?! But then that means that it's Monday! I have a class to teach!" "Don't worry Bloom the Winx are already taking care of your class for you" Daphne continued when Bloom looked a bit confused as to why the Winx weren't here. "I called them yesterday morning after you still didn't wake up. They immediately came to check on you, they didn't leave your side for anything. But when nightfall came and you still hadn't awoken yet they knew you would be worried for your class so they knew they would have to go back to Alfea and tell Ms. Faragonda what happened and cover your class." "I need to thank them when I see them they're so amazing" Daphne smiled at how close Bloom was to her friends "Actually, Stella was very reluctant to leave your side she refused to even let go of your hand insisting that she will be first one you see, and how she wanted to be the first one to tackle you in a hug." Bloom laughed at that "That sounds like Stella alright. How did they manage to convince her to leave?" Bloom asked "They told her that being your best friend she will need to cover for your class, or you will be very sad that she didn't want to help you." "I'm going to have to really thank Stella now." Bloom said with a big smile.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Meditrina walked into the room. "Well, good morning Princess Bloom. How are you feeling?" "Good morning Meditrina. I'm good, just a little sore and tired." Meditrina started to use her powers to check Bloom's health "That's to be expected. All you need to do is rest up for the next couple of days and you should be back to normal soon." The healer said as she stood up and smiled at the youngest princess. "But I want to go visit Sky. I need to see with my own eyes that he's ok." insisted Bloom "Well I don't see a problem with that so long as you are helped to his room and you rest when you start feeling tired. It will take you longer if you don't let your body rest properly, ok?" Meditrina said with a warm smile "Deal!" Bloom looked to Daphne "Can we please go see him now?" Daphne giggled at the puppy eyes that her little sister was giving her "Let's wait until after breakfast and after he's woken up. Huh?" Bloom slightly pouted but agreed to the terms.

"If you will excuse me Princesses there are other patients I must attend to." The healer bowed and walked out of the room followed by Daphne. "Meditrina how are my parents doing?" "They are doing much better Princess. Hopefully, by tomorrow I can take them out of the sleep spell I placed on them." Daphne stiffly nodded "Thank you for all your help Meditrina." "No problem Princess Daphne it's my job to heal and take care of the royal family." the healer said with a proud and loving smile. she bowed and left to check on the King and Queen.

Daphne reentered Bloom's room only to see her sister trying to sit up and she rushed over to her. "Bloom... you are supposed to be taking it easy..." she said as she put her arms around Bloom's shoulders to support her "I know I just wanted to get my phone so I can call the Winx and let them know I'm alright." Bloom said as she reached for her phone. "Here let me help you, Bloom." Daphne reached over and gave her sister her phone. "Thanks Daphne" She dialed Stella's number and waited for her to answer the phone "BLOOM! YOUR AWAKE! ARE YOU OK? HOW DO YOU FEEL? ARE YOU OK?" Stella yelled excitedly into the phone "Yes Stella I'm ok a little tired but ok... but when do you and the girls think you will be able to come to Domino?... we need to talk... something has happened..." Stella noticed how serious Bloom was "We can be there late afternoon this afternoon... right after classes... so have dinner waiting for me, you know how hungry I get after teaching and meetings." Bloom rolled her eyes at her best friend "ok Stella we will have your favorite ready for dinner." "yay! see ya later Bloom!"

Once the phone call ended Bloom looked deep in thought about somthing "What's wrong Bloom?" 'Sigh' "It's a long story Daphne and I would like it better if Sky was around when I tell you." Daphne noticed that her sister needed Sky's and her full support for this 'Did she figure out about Eldus already?' "Sure Bloom I'll go see if Sky is awake and your breakfast should be here any second now." in the moment there was a knock at the door and Daphne went to get the door. It was a maid with Bloom's food. After making sure Bloom was all set and eating she headed out the room to check on Sky "thanks Daphne... you're the best big sister ever." Bloom said as she smiled at her big sister. "And you're the best little sister... I'll be right back" Daphne said with a smile. After she closed the door, she turned around she saw Thoren walking down the hall toward her. "Hey Daphne I came to tell you that Sky is awake and asking for Bloom." "Thanks Thoren I was just about to go see you two." Daphne looked a little down "What's wrong Daphne?" "I'm worried about Bloom's future... I need a book from the library... want to come with me Thoren?" Daphne asked as she held out her hand to Thoren needing his comfort and warmth right now "Of course Daphne... anywhere you go I will always be right behind you." he said with a warm smile. Daphne smiled at him and they both walked to the library.

Once they got the book that Daphne wanted they rushed to Bloom's room knowing that her little sister will be eager to see Sky soon. They knocked on Bloom's door and heard her tell them to come in. "You ready to go to Sky's room Bloom?" "Yup, you guys were taking too long I was starting to come up with a plan to go see him myself." Bloom responded with a mischievous smile and Daphne rolled her eyes at her eager sister. She turned to Thoren "Hey Thoren do you think that you can carry Bloom to Sky's room? She's still too weak to walk very far, and the more she's off her feet the faster she will fully recover." "Sure no problem..." Thoren walked over to Bloom and held out his arms to get ready to pick her up "You ready Bloom?" "Yup thanks Thoren." "No problem Bloom" Thoren said as he slowly lifted Bloom up and started to walk out of the room.

Once they reached Sky's room Bloom jumped out of Thoren's arms and stumbled to Sky's side. "Bloom!" "Sky!" they embraced each other tightly "... I'm so glad you are ok... I was so worried about you..." Tears started to fall from Bloom's eyes in relief to really see Sky alive and awake, "... I thought I lost you..." Sky hugged Bloom tighter "Don't worry my love you can't get rid of me that easily." He said with a smirk. Bloom looked up into Sky's soft light blue eyes and they shared a deep loving kiss. After a moment they were interrupted by Thoren clearing his throat. Bloom and Sky separated and blushed in embarrassment for forgetting that they had company in the room with them.

Daphne looked at Thoren with a grateful expression. "I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but we need to talk about a few things..." The crown princess said with a solemn expression. Bloom looked at her sister and knew she was right, she would have plenty of time to be alone with Sky later, but first thing is first. "Your right Daphne..." Daphne nodded and said "You said that you had something to say Bloom?" Bloom looked down not knowing how to start. 'Well here goes nothing I hope they don't think I just had a weird nightmare...' "I had a vision from the past... I meet with Queen Jeanne of Domino..." of course Sky and Thoren had no idea who this Queen was but Daphne gasped at this news. "But how? She died over 3,000 years ago..." Daphne said confused "She said that Magical Dimension made it so I can go back in time to the moment when she sealed away her greatest enemy in exchange for her life. She said that I needed to be warned of the dangers that I was going to face and possibly give me a hint on how to stop it..." Bloom looked up at Sky with concern and love "She told me that I was destined to fight someone named Eldus. He is a sorcerer of curses and he gets stronger with each curse especially if the one cursed has a true love... but I don't know when I will have to face him or if I will be strong enough to really win..."

Daphne sighed and stepped forward holding out the book she brought from the library 'Well, this makes it a little bit easier to explain...' "Bloom you will face Eldus sooner than you think..." her younger sister looked at her older sister with confusion while she took the book that Daphne held out "How do you know Daphne?" "I know because Mom and Dad faced him while you were healing Sky... that is why I tried really hard to hold a strong concealing barrier around you while you were performing the spell..." Daphne hesitated over the next part that she needed to tell her sister but it was one of those things that it would become real once said out-loud "..and now they are in a small coma because they lost to him..."


	9. Chapter 8: The dangers of the Present

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Leonard, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_I know that I said that I was planning on Bloom to face Eldus for the first time in this chapter... but... when I started I started to view a different chapter than I originally planned... soo as an apology I was able to post 2 chapters for you. _

_I would also like to give a little shout out to everyone who has been writing reviews, especially to Anna. Thanks so much for keeping me motivated to keep going with this story._

_Thanks for everything and I'm sorry for the delay of posting these next chapters and hope you will keep reading my story! I so do appreciate it! _

_ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<br>****The Dangers of the Present**

Bloom was shocked at what her older sister just said "How is that possible? Mom and Dad are so strong, they couldn't be defeated that badly by any enemy..." "I know Bloom, but they aren't invincible..." "But if they couldn't even wound Eldus how could I possibly seal him away again let alone defeat him like Jeanne said..." Bloom started to trembling at the thought of how powerful this sorcerer really is. She then felt something wrap around her shoulders as tears started to fall. She blinked and looked up to see that Sky was gently hugging her. She closed her eyes and hugged him back as she took comfort in his warm and strong arms 'I need to be strong... and as long as Sky is with me everything will be fine..." After a moment Bloom took a deep breath and slowly released Sky from their embrace to look at Daphne

"How are Mom and Dad doing?" Giving a sad smile to her sister she decided to honestly tell her what the healer had told her "Well according to Meditrina: Mom wasn't too injured she just had some minor cuts and bruises with a bruised rib. She is in a small coma because of the same reason you were technically in one, for using up too much magic at once. Since she hasn't fought like that in a long time it took more of a toll on her body than expected so it is taking a longer time for her to wake up. Unfortunately, Dad is worse off... It seems that he took a direct hit at close range to his upper abdomen causing some internal bleeding and four cracked ribs..." Daphne started to tear at the thought of their father being so hurt in battle. She looked up to see that Bloom was feeling the same. "But don't worry, he had some surgery to repair the internal damage and he is to make a full recovery." Bloom let out a sigh of relief as soon as she heard that her father was going to be alright. "Why is he in a coma? and for how long?" "He is actually in a medically induced coma. Meditrina says that he needs to stay perfectly still for a few days to properly heal and monitor his deeper wounds. And since Meditrina is sure that, as soon as Dad wakes up he is going to try to go after Eldus even in his injured state instead of staying in bed. So a medically induced coma is safer for him. It will help him recover faster, heal properly, and he won't feel as much pain while recovering. Not to mention we won't have to worry about him sneaking out the window or something to chase after Eldus." Daphne said with a smile. Bloom smiled back knowing that her dad would climb out of a window to get what he wants.

"We can go see them if you want... Meditrina says that Mom might wake up today..." Bloom nodded and walked around Sky's bed to her older sister and gave her a hug. Daphne smiled and looked up behind Bloom to see that Sky was trying to get up from bed. With her magic Daphne gently pushed Sky back down onto the bed and pulled up the covers to his neck so he couldn't move. "Don't even think about it Sky, you know that Meditrina said that you were on strict bed rest, at least until the end of the day." Daphne giggled at the stubborn Prince 'He's almost as stubborn as Dad.' "But walking around a little bit should be fine..." retorted Sky while still trying to sit up in bed. "Nope, no exceptions you might get worse, and all of Bloom's efforts would have gone to waste... or do you WANT her to exhaust herself again trying to heal you?" Daphne smirked seeing that she won this little debate and let go of Sky's blankets. "Fine, You win..." Sky reluctantly said as he crossed his arms and started to pout. "Besides you are almost fully recovered the more you rest today the faster you will be free from your bed rest. Daphne said as she tried to cheer up the Prince.

Bloom giggled as walked over to Sky and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Just take a nice nap and I will be back before you wake up. Ok?" "Alright Bloom" Sky said as he smiled at his red haired girlfriend. "Hey Thoren do you think that you can keep a close eye on Sky and make sure he doesn't try anything while we are gone?" Daphne asked while Bloom and Sky were talking "Of course Daphne, but it will cost you." Thoren said with a smirk "A cost? What do you mean?" Daphne asked confused "It will cost you one sweet loving kiss from my beautiful girlfriend for babysitting Sky." he responded with a wink. Daphne giggled and blushed as she stepped closer to Thoren "hmm... that sounds like a reasonable price for such a task." Daphne and Thoren kissed each other for a long moment until Sky loudly cleared his throat, but he started having a coughing fit since his throat and chest was still weak from the pneumonia.

"Oh my gosh! Sky are you ok?" Bloom asked as she hurriedly handed Sky some water. "Well that was real smooth Sky." Thoren commented after Sky's coughing settled down. "Looks like you can't be as cool as me after all." Smiled Thoren "Shut up... Thoren... and I don't need... a babysitter..." Sky retorted in between a few coughs. "Sorry cousin, you have no choice I have been paid in advance for my services. And I can't let my princess down." he said with a wink at Daphne. Sky started to pout again feeling like a child again needing to be watched. Daphne and Bloom giggled at the two cousins as they said their goodbyes and left the room.

After walking down the halls and getting closer to their parent's room the sisters looked at each other briefly before opening their parent's bedroom door. "Let's hope that Mom and Dad wake up and give us some answers about what happened in the Valley of Darkness." Bloom nodded in agreement she turned to reach out to open the door and walked in, followed closely by Daphne.

* * *

><p>"Hmm... This place is very cozy and dark... I like it" Eldus said with a smirk as he took a look around Darkar's old castle. "Yea and what's even better about it, is that it will hide our powers from nosy fairy's eyes and almost everyone has forgotten about it." Icy commented with an evil smirk. "Yea yea we all know how great this place is but we need to go rest or we won't be able to release the second seal anytime soon and I want my reward." Stormy rudely said "Yea Stormy's right, I'm exhausted" Darcy said.<p>

"Yes, you girls go rest while I start to prepare everything that you will need in order to release the second seal." The Trix nodded while they walked down the hall to the bedroom that they stayed in the last time they were there.

"Hopefully those witches don't take too long to recover their magic I want to seek my revenge as soon as possible. Now let's see if there is anything that I can use in this old castle..." Eldus started to look around the castle in search of some tools that he would need.

* * *

><p>It was early afternoon by the time the Trix had woken up and started to head to the throne room where they had left Eldus. "Sisters do you really think that we should fully trust Eldus? I mean it's not like we haven't been betrayed before." Darcy asked before reaching the throne room. "You worry too much Darcy." Stomey stated "We will be cautious regardless. If he tries to betray us we will just force him to give us power. Besides, if anything he can just destroy Bloom and the Winx for us, once and for all." Icy said with an evil grin as she opened the doors to the throne room.<p>

The Trix looked around and saw that the place was a mess. "Oo good afternoon ladies. How was your nap?" Eldus asked as he stood up from sitting on Darkar's throne. "What are you doing Eldus?" Asked Icy "I was doing a little research on the items that we will need in order for you to release the seal properly without hurting yourselves." Eldus said with a smile "So then start teaching. I want my reward as soon as possible." Stormy stated

Eldus smiled at the eager witches. He walked over to the witches and handed each of them a piece of parchment with a long enchantment written on it "Now the seal is a three point seal. Meaning that it will take three different spells in order for you to break the seal. You three will take turns in performing your spell, so each of you will memorize the spell that I have handed to you. It will start with Icy, then Darcy than finish off with Stormy... Now here is the tricky part: as you might have noticed the last line of Icy's spell is the same as the first line of Darcy's. And the last line of Darcy's spell is the same as the first line of Stormy's. This is because as soon as the sister before you starts reciting their last line the next sister needs to start reciting their first line at the exact same time. So Icy and Darcy will be in perfect sync when saying that line and then Darcy and Stormy will be in perfect sync when it is their turn. Understand Ladies?" Eldus asked "Yea we get it... is this all we have to do to free you?" Icy asked

"I'm glad you asked my dear. There are a couple things that we will need before performing this spell." "And that will be?" Stormy asked impatiently "First you three will need to make some physical manifestation of your powers in the shape of a dagger or an arrow head to shoot at the seal once the spell is complete. Keep in mind that each of your magical items needs to be virtually unbreakable and sharp enough to easily pierce the barrier of the seal. Secondly, we need a place where it is full of pure magic but has corruption or darkness in the background." Eldus waited while the Trix thought of a place that he just described. "What about Earth!?" Darcy exclaimed "It is being filled with pure magic from the Tir Na Nog fairies, but there is still plenty of darkness and pollution left behind from past generations." "That sounds absolutely perfect my smart witch. Now that we have the location decided why don't you three start practicing while I go take a look around this Earth."

The Trix shrugged in agreement while they turned to each other and started to memorize their parts of the spell, while Eldus opened up a portal to go to Earth. 'Hmm... I wonder how long it will take them to memorize and get their sync to perfection. Well, I won't rush them if they are destroyed from not being prepared then I will be stuck as ghost forever.' Eldus stepped through the portal and landed in Gardenia.

* * *

><p>Bloom and Daphne had just finished visiting their parents and were excited that their mom had woken up, now were headed back to Sky's room. Once they reached his room they knocked on the door and walked in. They looked in and saw that both Sky and Thoren were sleeping soundly. Sky was on his bed tied up while Thoren was on the couch seeming to have been reading a book before falling asleep and drooling on the pages. The sisters looked at each other and took out their phones at the same time as they giggled at the scene in front of them. They each snuck up to their boyfriends and took a picture of them. Unfortunately, Daphne forgot to take off the flash and Thoren began to wake up at the sudden bright light in his eyes. Daphne jumped, but as she took another step back she didn't notice a chair that was behind her before falling over and letting out a yelp of surprise.<p>

As soon as Bloom took the picture of Sky she heard her sister yelp and turned around. That's when she noticed her sister awkwardly on the ground with her legs in the air bent over the chair that she had just tripped over. "You better be taking a picture of Daphne on the ground Bloom" The fairy of fire slowly turned around to see Sky eyeing her suspiciously. Bloom couldn't hold her laughter back anymore, her love's face was so serious while he completely tied to his bed. She took another picture before responding to her beloved "I'm sorry Sky but you have to admit you look so funny right now, and this is an effective way of making sure that you stay in bed."

All this commotion woke up Thoren who bounced up off the couch and exclaimed "I will tape you to the bed this time if you escaped again, Sky!" This time everyone started to laugh uncontrollably when they saw Thoren's confused face. Once he fully woke up he saw Sky still tied up in bed, Bloom taking a picture of him and Daphne getting up off the ground and all three of them laughing. "When did you two get back?" "Daphne walked up to him and gave him a kiss "Just now... and you two look looked so priceless we had to take a picture as a memory." Thoren blushed at the thought of his girl having an embarrassing picture of him. "Why you... Now you better delete that picture, you pretty little troublemaker." Thoren threatened with a smile and he started to reach out to grab Daphne by her waist. "I don't think so... I like this picture I think it will be your new contact picture..." Daphne teased with wink "Oo you are so gonna get it." Thoren then lifted Daphne into the air as he started to tickle her in hopes that she will drop her phone in her fits of laughter.

In the meantime, Bloom was still taking pictures of her sister and Thoren. "Awww don't you think that they make such a cute couple Sky?" "Don't think that I forgot that you took a picture of me in this situation Bloom. You better delete those pictures..." Sky said as he pouted and tried to wiggle free. "But Sky you look so cute in them... see? don't you agree..." Bloom said as she showed Sky the first picture she took of him. He was still pouting hoping that he was 'cute' enough to make her release him and grab her phone "Fine you don't have to delete those picture... can you release me now?... Pleaseeee?" Sky started to give her his 'puppy eyes'. Bloom was always weak to his perfect blue puppy dog eyes "Ok I'll untie you... but first let's take a picture together as a memory!" exclaimed Bloom as she sat on the bed and leaned in closer to Sky while she held out her phone to take a picture of them.

As soon as the picture was taken there was a knock at the door and the Winx walked into the room just to pause at what they were seeing. Everyone froze in that moment taking in the scene that was before them. After a moment of shock the Winx slowly stepped back out of the room and slowly closed the door.

* * *

><p>As soon as Stella closed the door she abruptly turned around "Please tell me I'm not crazy and that you girls just saw what I just saw." Stella asked her friends "You mean did we see Daphne being held, by her waist, upside down and being tickled by Thoren while Sky was tied up on his bed completely immobile while Bloom was taking a selfie with him?" Techna responded and the rest of the Winx nodded in agreement "Umm... I'm sure that there is a perfectly good explanation for this situation..." Flora said "Well I sure would like to hear it because now it seems that they have all lost their minds!" "Calm down Stella" "Musa's right. Let's all calm down and go ask them about this." Aisha stepped forward and knocked on the door again before slowly opening the door to enter with the Winx.<p>

* * *

><p>After the Winx had slowly left the room, everyone still in the room blushed over the embarrassment of what their friends just witnessed. Thoren was the first one to break the awkward silence "Well, this is going to be a fun one to explain to everyone." he said as he set Daphne down on her feet. "Well, let's get everything looking normal before they get back in and think we are losing our minds." Daphne said with a smile. Daphne went over and picked up the chair that she had tripped over, Thoren rearranged the pillows on the couch, and Bloom magically untied Sky and sat him up in his bed. Just then they heard another knock and saw the Winx slowly open the door and looked around the now seemingly normal room.<p>

"Hello Winx welcome back." Daphne said as she greeted them.

"Ok, you guys need to explain what we just saw before we confirm that you all went crazy while we were gone." Stella demanded. Bloom stepped forward "Calm down Stella let me explain before you jump to your weird conclusions."

* * *

><p>"Hmm... looks like Darcy was right about this place. I sense plenty of pure magic around but there are still some areas that have darkness hiding within them." Eldus talked to himself as he was floating around Gardenia. After floating by the park and around the beach Eldus was starting to wonder where the perfect place could be. "Well, the open Park and beach seem to have been cleansed of any darkness that was in them..." Eldus looked away from the beach and turned to the city. "Maybe I can find a good place within the human infested city. I can sense that there are some with negative intentions there has to be a place they created just for me." he smirked as he started to fly towards the inner city.<p>

After trying many different buildings that had 'potential' Eldus was about to give up and just settle with a place. That was until he reached the far end of the city. It was surrounded by many abandoned buildings and some construction sites. "It looks like they are trying to destroy this beautifully dangerously unstable building." Eldus landed in front of the entrance to the most negative building that was four stories high. He looked up and saw that the sign of the building said 'Garbage Disposal Plant' and walked inside. He looked around and saw a bunch of desks and tools thrown around everywhere. He closed his eyes and sensed around to see how much negative and pure magic was floating around this place.

He smiled and began to laugh wickedly "Yes, this place is perfect. There was a nice fight here, I can feel the anger from one group and the happiness of the opposing party. It is such good feeling of chaos that was left behind." Eldus open his eyes "Looks like I found the perfect spot for my reawakening..." he said as he laughed even louder.

* * *

><p>The Winx were giggling as they looked through the pictures that Bloom and Daphne took of their boyfriends, while the boys were pouting from all the teasing that they were getting. "Wow Bloom I'm glad you explained the whole situation to us. We started to worry that you four had lost your minds and that we were all in trouble." "Gee thanks Stella" Bloom said as she rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Well, now that we got that whole awkward situation resolved shouldn't we get to the reason that we came here in such a hurry?" Aisha asked. "Your right Aisha. We need to talk about the new evil that has awakened and we need to prepare for the battle." Bloom said as she stood up and walked to stand besides Daphne.<p>

Bloom nodded to Daphne for her to start telling the Winx the story. "A 3,000 year old ancient evil has awakened. One that was meant to be sealed away forever, but the Trix have managed to release him. He desires for all the pure and good magic in the magical dimension to fade away so he can become King." "Well we should be able to defeat him. I mean we have managed to keep the peace from many bad guys, including the Trix, so this one shouldn't that much of a problem especially if he is as old as you say, right?" Stella said with total confidence. "Your right Stella..." Daphne responded "...you Winx have successfully kept the balance in the Magical Dimension from many evil tyrants, but this one will be very different. Each of your previous enemies had their own power source or used some outside magic to become more powerful, but this enemy not only has his own powerful source but he can absorb your magic by using your fears and pain. He is a master of curses and enjoys cursing those who are in love to gain more power." Everyone was shocked at how evil this Eldus sounded "How was he sealed before?" Flora asked

"He was sealed by our ancestor Queen Jeanne..." Bloom told the Winx "Jeanne and Eldus were mortal enemies. Unfortunately, Jeanne did not survive the sealing of Eldus, she gave everything she had to protect the Magical Dimension and her family's future. She cared so much for the future she was even able to warn me of the dangers of Eldus and gave me a clue on how to defeat him." "What do you mean she warned you Bloom? She died over 3,000 years ago, right? It is highly improbable for her to return from the dead to tell the living anything." Tecna stated. "I had a vision of the past and got to talk to Jeanne in the moment when she died" Bloom told her friends "You said that she gave you a clue? What was the clue Bloom?" Musa asked

"She said that in order for me to defeat Eldus I need to find my Sacred Partner... I couldn't hear her very well in the end but what I did pick up was that she said: 'he is...'something'... with you. Your...'something'... guardian. His name...is 'something'.' I couldn't hear all the important stuff in the end." Bloom said frustrated "hmm... your Sacred Partner could mean your future husband." Tecna thought out loud. Bloom and Sky glanced at each other and blushed deep red before looking away.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be..." Daphne thought out loud as she went to open the door. "Meditrina? What are you doing here I thought you were with my parents." Meditrina gave Daphne a solemn expression as she bowed "I bring some news Princess Daphne..."


	10. Chapter 9: Defeat at First Battle

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Leonard, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<br>****Defeat at first Battle **

"Meditrina? What are you doing here I thought you were with my parents." Meditrina gave Daphne a solemn expression as she bowed "I bring some news Princess Daphne..." the healer said as she raised her head to face her princess. "Your father has awakened and he refuses to stay still. I am worried that he will reopen his wounds. I was hoping that you could go talk to him and maybe convince him to listen to me." Daphne giggled at the thought of her father even thinking of listening to anyone besides her mother. "What about my mother couldn't she convince him to stay still?" "She is sleeping right now and I would prefer not to wake her." Daphne nodded "Ok let's go see if we can tell my father to stay still." Meditrina bowed again and said her thanks. They started to leave the room when they were interrupted by Sky.

"Excuse me, Meditrina?" "Yes, Prince Sky?" the healer said as she turned to face the prince. "Can I be freed from my strict bed rest now? It is the end of the day now" "Ok prince I will check your condition before I make my decision." The healer said as she went over to Sky's bed and started to check his vitals. After a moment Meditrina looked Sky in the eyes and smiled "Looks like you have recovered enough to not require bed rest, but you might still feel a bit sluggish so don't push yourself too much until you no longer feel any fatigue." Sky nodded in agreement as he slowly got up and stretched. Bloom went over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad you're ok Sky." Sky gave her a kiss back "Me too." He turned to look at Daphne and Meditrina "Do you think that I could go with you to visit the King?" "Yes, we would also like to visit his majesty." Flora said. Daphne looked at the healer and waited for her answer. "Yes, it should be fine for the King to have a short visit from family and friends." the healer said with a smile.

Everyone then started to head out of the room following Daphne and Meditrina, except for Sky and Thoren. Sky took a moment to change his clothes and dress properly in his royal garments before turning to Thoren. "Do you have my package that I asked you to get for me?" Thoren nodded as he pulled out a small package from his coat pocket and handed it over to Sky. "Here you go. Why did you want it so badly?" Sky smiled mischievously as he placed the package in the inner pocket of his jacket "you will see soon enough" Thoren smiled and shaked his head as he followed Sky out of the room and rushed to catch up to the Winx.

They all reached the King and Queen's bedroom. Daphne stepped forward and knocked on the door. Shortly after she heard her father give his permission to enter. She open the door and saw her father still in bed. "Hello father. I am so glad that you are awake and feeling better." Daphne stepped aside and motioned to the Winx, Sky and Thoren who followed after her. "There are some guests that wanted to see you and wish you good health." Everyone came in and stood side by side as they bowed before the King and now awake Queen. "Welcome, everyone." Queen Marion said as she sat up in bed. "Yes, welcome all. And I am glad that you all came all this way to wish us the best in our recovery." The King said as he started to get up from bed. Meditrina immediately stepped forward and in her attempts to stop him from standing. "Your majesty, Please stay in bed... you could reopen you wounds and have a bigger risk of infections..." "I can't stay in bed while I have to properly greet my guests who have come to visit us! I can't be rude." the healer was a loss for words "But your majesty..." The king smiled at the healer knowing that he had got his way "You worry too much Meditrina... if I feel up to standing then I'm pretty sure I am well enough to stand." King Oritel laughed good naturedly while being a little wobbly on his feet. But his laughter was soon cut off when he heard his Queen clear her throat. He slowly turned to face her and saw that she was giving him her 'serious' face. "Oritel stop acting out and get back into bed until you are told otherwise." "But Marion, my beautiful wife, I don't want to lay in bed all day when there is a great evil on the loose and a kingdom to rule." Queen Marion crossed her arms and started to glare at her King. "Oritel..." the King gulped but reluctantly got back to bed and started to pout because he didn't get to do what he wanted.

Everyone started laughing at the scene that had taken place and the healer was just happy that the King was finally settling down and staying in bed. Bloom and Daphne walked up to their parents and gave them each a hug. They were so relieved that they would make a full recovery. Bloom looked up after giving her father a hug "I was so worried about you, Dad." "It's ok Bloom I'm fine... though honestly I was a bit more worried about Sky..." Sky stepped forward and bowed to the king and Queen before saying "I do apologize for my failure in the battle against the Trix. I Won't be taken off guard so easily the next time I face them." "Don't worry too much, my dear. No one expected them to interrupt our nice lunch" Queen Marion said to Sky with a warm smile.

"That reminds me Sky..." Bloom started to ask as she walked up to Sky. "...Why were you here visiting my parents anyway? You didn't tell me you were going to be in Domino I would have come with you." Sky scratch the back of his head as he slightly blushed. "Well, Bloom I sort of didn't want you to be here while I was visiting your parents..." Bloom looked slightly hurt and confused. "Why not?" "Well, I wanted to talk to them about us... and our relationship..." Bloom was still confused. "What about our relationship?"

Sky took a step back away from Bloom, but held onto her left hand. "Bloom, We have gone through many battles together, whether it was a battle to keep the magical dimension safe or a challenge of the heart, but they each have made our love stronger. You may be one of the strongest fairy in the known universe, but I love you for you. I don't care that you grew up on earth, that you are a Princess of Domino, that you are the guardian fairy of the Great Dragon Flame, or have a hyper blue rabbit as a pet, I love the person you are, the pure heart that you have. Just as I know how you don't just love me for being the crown prince of Eraklyon, but for who I am, the person under all this royal facade and garments. I know that there is a big battle coming and all, but when I was dying the only thing that I could think of was: 'I'm never going to see my beautiful Bloom again' and 'I never asked her my question...I wonder what she would have said...'" Bloom was still confused as to why Sky was saying all this now "Sky, I love you too, but I don't understand what you are trying to say..."

"What I am trying to say, Bloom... is that the reason I came to see your parents is because I want our relationship to change..." Sky blushed some more and scratched the back of his head before kneeling down on one knee and pulling out the small box that Thoren had given him earlier. "I wanted their permission and blessing for your hand in marriage... What do you say Bloom? Will you do me biggest honor of marrying me and making me the happiest man in existence?"

* * *

><p>Eldus was very pleased in how he managed to fix the building to his liking. He had cleared out all the desks and tools that were littering the ground on both first and second floors. "Now for the finishing touch..." Eldus concentrated and then there was a slight explosion. Once all the dust had settled a perfect large hole was cut through the ceiling on the first floor and through the roof on the second floor. "Perfect, now I should go check on my little witches."<p>

The sorcerer opened a portal to Darkar's castle and stepped through. As soon as he was through he looked around and saw that the Trix were still in the same spot the he had left them. The only difference now was that above each of them hovered a stone that held the element that they each controlled. Eldus walked over to the witches who were deep in concentration in their practice. "Well hello my talented witches. How is the practice going?" The Trix looked at Eldus with an evil grin. "We finished Practicing Eldus." Icy said "We have already memorized and perfected the timing of the spell" added Darcy "And we have already created the stones that are needed to pierce your artifact." Finished Stormy while motioning to the stones above them.

The great sorcerer was taken aback at what he just heard 'There's no way they managed to prepare so quickly...' "Oo that's so great my intelligent Trix. May I see a demonstration?" The Trix nodded and proceeded to show him their perfect timing without need of the parchments that he gave them earlier, they even went through the timing of piercing their stones into a soft pillow at the same time. Eldus was very impressed 'Imagine if there were more evil covens in the universe the scales would have tipped to evil by now.' "Impressive ladies... I didn't think that it would take you that short a time to get it perfect." "Well, we have done our part, have you done yours?" Icy asked

"Why yes I have. I found a nice abandoned Garbage Plant on the outskirts of Gardenia that is perfect for our little plan. And I have fixed it up so it is ready for use. Would you like to have a look?" Eldus opened the portal to Gardenia and stepped aside for the Trix "Witches first..." he said as he motioned to the portal. The Trix stepped through and soon they were in the abandoned plant. The Trix looked around and saw a damp, molding old building, with cleared floors, and a huge hole in the ceiling that allowed a nice view of the night sky. "Nice place you found here Eldus. Looks like you weren't floating around doing nothing after all." remarked Stormy. "Your praise, flatters me Stormy thank you." Eldus said with a genuine looking smile.

"So when can we start with releasing your second seal, Eldus?" Icy asked impatiently "Well, my dear Icy we will need to wait for Dawn, in order to proceed." "Why can't we do it now?" asked Darcy "Because the seals were used using the foundation of the Ying-Yang magic. You were able to release the first seal because of the eclipse. It is a natural event that happens to show the powers of Ying, the only tricky part of it was that it only happens every 50 years. The Yang power is a bit different, unlike the Ying power, Yang's natural event happens every morning at dawn." "Why dawn?" Stormy asked "Because dawn is both night and day. It is the moment before the great sun raises to bring light to the world. Just like the symbol demonstrates, it overpowers the darkness with its light while still accepting its existence within itself."

"Alright then, so all we need to do now is to relax and rest until dawn." Icy commented "It's not long now before you are free, Eldus, and when we get our much deserved reward." Darcy noted "Yes, you girls just focus on the spell and the seal, and I will take care of any unwanted interruptions that might appear." he said with an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>Bloom looked down and couldn't believe her eyes. Before her the love of her life was kneeling on one and he was holding a small black box with the most beautiful engagement ring that she has ever seen, including Stella's, 'No offense Stella'. No this ring was way better... because it was just for her. It had a large blue heart shaped diamond in the middle, it had one marquise shaped clear diamond on each side of the blue diamond, and on a simple white gold band. It was beautiful. Bloom was so shocked that she couldn't manage to say anything just stare in amazement and excitement at Sky and the ring in front of her.<p>

After a moment of waiting for a response Sky was starting to get nervous. "Umm... Bloom, my love... can I have an answer please?" That woke Bloom up. She started nodding her head while smiling brightly. "YES! Sky, Yes!" She exclaimed as jumped on top of him to give him a hug and a kiss. Everyone in the room started to cheer and congratulate Bloom and Sky. Sky got up off the ground with Bloom and smiled hugely, he gently picked up the ring from the box and gently slipped it on Bloom's left ring finger. Bloom took a moment to take a close look at her engagement ring and decided to give Sky another loving kiss.

"OO Bloom we are so HAPPY for you!" Stella said as she bounced over to her best friend and gave her a big hug. "Yes, this is a moment of to celebrate do you agree?" Tecna commented. "Yea, let's go have a little party while we grab dinner." Musa said. Daphne stepped forward "Follow me girls we have great Dinner set up in the dining room." The Winx said their goodbyes to the King and Queen, and excitedly followed Daphne out of the room. Bloom and Sky were the last ones to leave the room, they walked over to her parent's bed and Bloom gave them a huge hug to each of them. "Congratulations, darling. I am so happy for you." Queen Marion said to her daughter. "Yes, Bloom I know that you will be very happy alongside Sky... and I know that Prince Sky will take very good care of you, right?!" King Ortiel said as he eyed Sky "Of course your majesties, I promise you that I will take very good care of Bloom. I will love her more each and every day, and protect her with my life." Bloom's parents nodded their approval and the couple left the room to follow their friends. "Oo Oritel our little girl is growing up so fast, I'm so proud of her." Queen Marion said with tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of her too my love... I just hope that Eldus does not do anything that will jeopardize their happiness."

* * *

><p>When Bloom and Sky entered the dining room they saw that the Winx were already starting to eat their dinner with their boyfriends. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sky asked as soon as he saw his friends. "We got a call from the girls saying that you finally proposed and we came immediately, with the help of Stella's magic of course. You know we couldn't miss a party!" Brandon said. "Thanks for coming guuys and celebrating this special moment with me and Bloom." Sky said as they went to go sit at the head of the table and started eating their food and enjoying the amazing company.<p>

Once they finished eating the main course they waited for the dessert to be served. As soon as the maids opened the doors to bring in the large cake, the Winx magically decorated the room to appear ready for a huge congratulatory party. "Wow guys this all looks great!" Bloom said with a big smile.

"Well, now that I had some yummy food it's time to party all night long!" Stella exclaimed as she stood up towards the large cake. Everyone giggled at their blonde friend as they too got up and walked to the cake. Sky took Bloom's hand and went over to the Winx and the Specialists, together they cut and passed around the cake. Once they finished eating the cake and taking lots of pictures Aisha turned to the Fairy of Music "Hey, Musa lets crank up the music!" "Alright!" Musa magically made her DJ equipment appear and started playing her mix.

Everyone started to dance with their loved ones and have a good time. "Oo Sky this has just been a perfect night. I wish it wouldn't end." Sky looked at his fiancé with a loving smile "Me too Bloom, me too."

* * *

><p>As soon as it became a couple hours to dawn, Eldus got up and walked over to the Trix who were talking amongst themselves in the other side of the room. "Are you three ready to get started ladies?" "It's about time." Stormy said as she jumped up and stretched her arms above her head. "Good, I love your enthusiasm. For the next hour you witches will start to meditate on your powers and start filling up your stones with pure raw power." Icy bent down and picked up the cloth that was holding Eldus' relic "Alright, let's get started sisters." Stormy and Darcy nodded and all three flew over to the middle of the room under the hole in the ceiling. Icy unwrapped the relic without directly touching she centered it in the middle. Once it was centered the Trix each took three steps back while levitating their stones in front of them, and started to focus their powers and meditate.<p>

After a while of focusing their powers into their stones they started to glow stronger and stronger. Eldus watched with an evil grin from a short distance and was getting more and more excited as he felt the Trix's power grow. 'I only have to wait a little while more, before I will finally be free to curse those who were responsible for my suffering.'

* * *

><p>Most of the Winx and specialties had fallen asleep on the elegant and soft couches in the room or were just resting with their loved one. Bloom was leaning on Sky's shoulder while they were sitting on the couch. "I love you Sky." Bloom said sleepily "I love you too Bloom." Bloom smiled. "We are going to live happily ever after together, right?" She asked her fiancé as she looked at her ring again "Yes, forever together my beautiful Bloom." Sky responded as he entwined his hand with her left hand and kissed her on her head.<p>

Suddenly Bloom felt a sudden chill go down her spine and she started to feel cold. She wrapped her arms around herself in attempts to warm herself up. "Bloom what's wrong?" Sky asked as he turned her around to face him. "I don't know... I have a feeling that something really bad is going to happen soon. This is such a cold and empty feeling... Sky, I am sensing a lot of evil power being focused... I think the Trix are getting ready to free Eldus' body from the seal..." the commotion alerted the everyone else and they were shocked to hear what Bloom just said "How do you know Bloom?" Riven asked. "I don't know... it's just this feeling I have..." She abruptly looked at Sky with a serious expression "We need to get to Earth immediately... They're in Gardenia!"

With that everyone, including Bloom and Sky, stood up knowing that their rest was now over. Bloom turned to face the Winx "Winx Transform!" the girls nodded and gathered together before exclaiming "Winx Bloomix!"

As soon as they all transformed Bloom flew over to Daphne. "I'm sorry Bloom I can't go with you. I need to stay here and watch over things, while Mom and Dad are recovering..." "It's ok Daphne I understand." Bloom said with a supportive smile to her sister. "Please, Bloom be careful. Eldus is very dangerous...he cannot get his body. If he does, he will be able to curse anyone he wishes." "Don't worry I will be careful."

With that Bloom turned to the Winx "Ready girls?" "Ready!" they exclaimed together. Bloom then opened up a portal to Gardenia and stepped through followed by the Winx then the specialist. As soon as Sky was about to step through he was stopped "Sky, wait!" "What's wrong Daphne?" "You need to be especially careful Sky. Eldus will find out that Bloom is a descendent of Queen Jeanne and he will target her." "I will protect her, I promise." "I'm more worried about you Sky... he will try to curse you in order to really hurt Bloom..." Sky nodded and stepped through the portal.

* * *

><p>"Now girls start the spell, Dawn is soon approaching." Eldus told the Trix when he started to see some color in the sky. The Trix nodded and started to summon their Whisperian Crystals to give them an extra boost. As soon as they did Eldus sensed something and looked out the window to see the Winx flying closer to the building followed by the specialist. "You girls continue I will take care of some unwanted guests."<p>

The Trix nodded and Icy started to slowly say the spell. Eldus walked outside and closed the door behind him "Well, well, well... looks who has come to ruin my party." Eldus was shocked to see Bloom 'No, it can't be. She died a long time ago!' "We have come to stop you Eldus! We won't let you gain your body back." Bloom told the evil sorcerer. Eldus grinned 'She must be a direct descendent of Jeanne... how interesting their resemblance is uncanny' "I think you are too late to stop me, descendent of Jeanne." Bloom was slightly shocked to realize that Eldus knew who she was already. All of a sudden there was a burst of power that threw the building's front door wide open and a column of dark power shot straight out of the building.

The Winx saw the Trix inside the building focusing on a spell with the Whisperian Crystals above them and their power stones floating in front of them. "No!" Bloom exclaimed to see how close they were in breaking the second seal "We need to stop them... Winx!" The Winx flew next to Bloom and got ready to do a convergence. "WINX CONVERGENCE!" They exclaimed together "I don't think so!" Eldus sent a barrier up and easily blocked the attack. Sky took Eldus' distraction to make a direct attack. "Sky, be careful!" Bloom exclaimed. Eldus turned in time to see the Crown Prince charging at him and swing his sword. Since Eldus was busy with the barrier he couldn't block Sky's attack. That's when everyone saw Sky pass right through Eldus with ease.

"What just happened?" Sky asked as he turned around to face Eldus again. "It won't work if you physically attack a ghost, boy." Eldus looked to the Winx again and saw Bloom's worried expression. "Hmm... interesting... you are her true love aren't you?... How perfect!" Eldus said with an evil glare at Sky. "Get away from him!" Bloom said as she sent multiple attacks towards Eldus. She managed to make a direct hit and sent Eldus flying back into the building a couple feet away from the Trix.

"Not bad Guardian Princess of Domino, if you faced me earlier you would have been able to seal me away again..." Eldus looked up the brightening sky and grinned when he heard Stormy start to recite the last line of the spell. "but you were too late to prevent me from releasing my body... now without your sacred partner you cannot even think to defeat me." Bloom realized what he just said "Winx attack him now!" Each Winx sent a powerful attack aimed at Eldus, but before it made contact they heard the Trix exclaim "SEAL RELEASE!" and heard stones hit hard rock.

There was a sudden explosion at the same time that the Winx's attack directly hit Eldus. The Winx were all on the defensive waiting for anything to come out of the dust. Once the dust settled the Winx were able to see a tall dark figure standing in the middle of the destroyed room. Suddenly it raised his hand and threw a huge blast at the Winx and the Specialists. "Dancing Flames!" Bloom said as she put up a huge barrier around the Specialist. "Protection of Waves!" Aisha exclaimed as she put up a barrier to protect the Winx. Unfortunately, the blasts were too strong to hold the barriers up for very long, both blasts sent everyone back a few feet. It knocked out Bloom and Aisha, but everyone else were relatively unharmed just a little shell shocked.

"Did you honestly think that you could stop me? An army couldn't stop me what makes you think that a bunch of fairies and their lovers have a chance to do me damage." Eldus said as he slowly walked closer and closer to Bloom and Sky. "Now be prepared to watch your beloved suffer great pain... then you will know the pain I suffered through..." Eldus started to conjure up a dark and sinister orb in his left hand as he stopped before Sky. "You will never win Eldus" Sky said as he tried to stand up. "As long as I break Jeanne that's all that matters." Eldus said with a serious face 'Jeanne? But she's gone...Does he mean Bloom?' Sky wondered. "I wonder why this feels like De Ja Vu?" Eldus said with a knowing grin "Oo that's right I did the same thing 3,000 years ago." he said with an evil laugh. "Enjoy your painful death, powerless Prince" Eldus then started to throw the dark orb at Sky.

* * *

><p>Bloom woke up hearing Eldus talking to Sky. "What? Sky!?" She abruptly got up and looked around to see Eldus raise his left hand and tell her love "Enjoy your painful death, powerless Prince" then started to throw the dark orb at Sky. "NO!" Bloom screamed as she flew as fast as she could the few feet to Sky. 'No, not Sky. I can't lose him again... I just can't. I rather take his place just to save him...'<p>

Just before the Black orb hit Sky, Bloom pushed him out of the way and took the direct hit instead. The orb's force sent Bloom flying back a couple feet, once on the floor the Orb started to be absorbed into Bloom's body until it disappeared and surrounded Bloom in a dark light. "Bloom! No!" Sky exclaimed as he ran over to his fiancé.

A flash of sadness shown in Eldus' eyes, but since it was so fast it was missed by everyone. Eldus then started to laughed at the unexpected turn of events. "Well, I was really hoping that the Prince would feel the pain you all deserve, but this works just as well. Say good bye to your true love while you can." Eldus laughed as he walked towards the Trix who finally woke up. "Let's go girls. you need to rest before you get your reward." The Trix smiled and followed Eldus through a dark portal.

"Bloom? Bloom!... Please, say something..." Sky said as he held Bloom in his arms. Bloom opened her eyes slightly and gave a small smile when she saw Sky and reached up to cup his face. "Sky you're not hurt are you?" Sky shook his head no, and gave her a small smile while reaching up to his cheek and putting his hand over her's. "No, thanks to you." "You're not hurt... thank goodness..." Bloom started to close her eyes again "Sky... I'm sorry... I love you..." her hand fell from Sky's cheek as she heard Sky yell "No, Bloom please stay awake... Bloom?!"


	11. Chapter 10: Is there a Cure?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Leonard, Mia, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_ Well, I think this might be the longest Chapter I am going to write! PHEW! I wanted to write more but I decided that I kept you guys waiting for the next chapter long enough! _

_Since I am already about half way done with Chapter 11 it should be able to post it (hopefully) really soon! :-D _

_And Thank you sooo much for any comment left behind, they really inspire me to write faster lol_

_ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>****Is there a Cure?**

"Sky... I'm sorry... I love you..." Bloom's hand fell from Sky's cheek as she heard Sky yell "No! Bloom, please stay awake... Bloom?!" 'What do I do? I don't know how to help her... she has never felt this cold before... who can help her?... I know... Daphne will know what to do... she always knows what to do... I need to get back to Domino...' Sky carefully picked up Bloom, princess style and looked around. He saw that the specialists and Winx were coming to and starting to get up. "Arg... what hit us?" Riven protested "Yea..." Stella said as she rubbed her head "I feel like I've been hit by a bus."

Sky walked over to Stella "Stella, please, I need to get back to Domino immediately." Stella started to look up confused "What's the hur-?... Oh my gosh Bloom! What Happened?!" Sky held on to his love a little tighter realizing what he was about to say "Eldus cursed her... please I need to get to Daphne she must have an idea on what to do to save her... can you get us to Domino?" Everyone had finally realized how hurt their leader was and got closer to prepare to travel to Domino. Stella seemed especially affected 'I've never seen Bloom look so hurt...' "I... I don't know if... I have enough power to transport all of us on my own" "You're not alone Stella." Aisha said as she placed a hand to comfort her blonde friend. "Aisha is right you have us." Flora added "With our remaining powers combined we should be able to transport everyone easy enough." Tecna said as she calculated some numbers on her device. Stella showed a smile and nodded in agreement.

The rest of the Winx gathered together and held each other's hands "Winx Convergence." Stella held out her free left hand "To Domino castle"

* * *

><p>"I wonder how everyone is doing." Daphne asked Thoren as she paced back and forth the great room. "I'm sure they are fine Daphne they'll be back soon, but you need to rest." Thoren told his girlfriend as he went over to her and grabbed a hold of her hands to stop her pacing. "How do you know Thoren? I have this unnerving feeling that something is wrong… I feel that Bloom is in great danger…" Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the room. Thoren stepped in front of Daphne and took out his weapon to protect her from whatever was coming through the portal.<p>

"Looks like we made it just fine." Musa said as she was the first one to step through the portal followed by Riven, Timmy, then Tecna "Of course, my calculations are always correct" the fairy of Technology said with a smug smile as she was followed by the Aisha, Roy, Flora and Helia. Daphne relaxed to see her friends and walked around Thoren to greet them "I'm glad you all are alright but what happened with Eldus?" They all got a worried expression when Daphne mentioned Eldus "The thing is… the Trix managed to free Eldus' body… now he has all of his powers back…" Roy said as he held Aisha's hand. Daphne was shocked to hear this and turned to hold onto Thoren as support "No… It can't be… wait… where's Bloom? Is she ok?" Every looked down in sadness at the thought of their leader's condition then looked to the portal to see Stella step through while holding hands with Brandon while tears were falling down her face, they were followed soon after by Sky carrying an unconscious and paled Bloom.

Daphne couldn't believe her eyes. "No… Not Bloom… Without her then hope really is lost." Daphne started to tear until she felt Thoren wrap his arms around her. "Shhh… its ok Daphne… there is always hope… let's have Meditrina have a look at her, she might have a spell to cure her." Daphne looked up and saw the confidence in her boyfriend's eyes and knew he was right. She nodded and asked a guard to summon the Domino healer immediately.

* * *

><p>"Meditrina shouldn't you be resting? All you have been doing for the last couple of days were look after the royal family day and night." King Oritel told the healer. "I have sufficient rest your majesty, besides I take pride in my job to look after the health of the royal family." The healer said with a big smile and a small bow to her king. "We are so lucky to have such a skilled and determined healer in our ranks. Don't you agree Oritel?" "I do indeed" "Oh your majesties flatter me so. It's an honor." Meditrina said with a slight blush and a bow.<p>

Suddenly there was an unexpected knock at the door. Meditrina went to open the door and a saw a guard panting. "Are you alright, young man?" The healer asked the short of breath guard. "Yes, Thank you... I ran here as fast as I could... there is an emergency... I was told to tell you... Meditrina... to come to the... Great Room immediately... by orders of the ... crown Princess, Daphne..." The guard said in between breaths. The healer, the king and Queen were both shocked to hear that Daphne would need Meditrina in such a manner. "What happened?" Queen Marion asked. "Princess Bloom has been cursed by Eldus..."

Everyone in the room was speechless when they heard what the guard had just said. After a moment the guard spoke up again, "I know that this is a shock, but the Princess needs your skills Madam Meditirna." This woke everyone from their trance "Yes, your right. Take me to her." "Yes, Madam." the guard turned to proceed down the hall when the Queen stopped them. "Wait, I'm coming as well." "Very well, but do not over exert yourself, your majesty." "If you are going then I am going too." King Oritel said as he started to get up.

"No you will not!" Both the Queen and the healer said at the same time. "But it's not fair that you get to go Marion, I want to see our daughter as well." The healer was so worried for Princess Bloom that she snapped at her King. "If you get up and open your wounds then I will not be able to focus on healing your daughter. I will have to focus on making sure that you do not get an infection from your torn stitches." King Ortiel was shocked that the healer slightly lost her temper at him, but he knew she was right he would never forgive himself if Meditrina didn't give her full focus on saving his daughter only because of his selfishness. "Fine, I will stay put..." "Thank you my love, but just to make sure… you will need a babysitter." Queen Marion said with a smile "I am King anyone you leave to watch me is bound to take only my orders." the King said smugly "Yes you right, but there is one who will listen to me... Kiko!" "What?! Bloom's rabbit? What can he do? It won't be hard to get him to listen to me anyway." "OO I think you are wrong, my dear, he favors me don't you Kiko?" Kiko nodded his head in agreement. "Good, if Oritel does anything that he is not supposed to then call me on this phone." she placed a phone on the table at the foot of the bed "And I will have the head chef start baking your favorite carrot cake with a carrot smoothie." The Queen said as she winked at the drooling rabbit. The king crossed his arms in defeat knowing that he can't beat that deal. The Queen left with a very satisfied smile as she and Meditrina rushed out of the room to the Great Room.

* * *

><p>Daphne had magically made a bed appear in the left side of the Great Room. "Here lay Bloom down here." Daphne told Sky who was still carrying Bloom. He walked over to the bed and very carefully placed Bloom on the bed. He then pulled up a seat next to Bloom and held onto her hand while they waited for Meditrina to arrive. Daphne gave a concerned look at Bloom and Sky before turning to the Winx. "Why don't you guys relax for a bit? I can arrange rooms for you guys so you can rest properly." "No, we want to wait to see what Meditrina has to say about Bloom's condition." Stella said. The Winx and Specialists nodded their agreement "Well, ok but at least sit down. You all look exhausted." The Winx went over to the couches and sat down next to their boyfriends and relaxed for a moment.<p>

Daphne walked over to Thoren who was standing a few feet away from Sky in case he needed something. "Oo Thoren, I am so worried for Bloom." "Don't worry Daphne Meditrina will be here soon." The crown Princess nodded as they waited a few minutes for the healer to arrive.

* * *

><p>Meditrina rushed inside the Great Room without even knocking. "Princess Daphne! I came as fast as I could, where is Princess Bloom?" "Thank you for coming so fast Meditirna. She is over here." Daphne motioned behind her to Bloom on the bed and Sky now standing next to the bed to give room to the healer. "What happened?" Everyone turned to see Queen Marion walk into the room and rush over to her youngest daughter, but careful not to bother the healer looking over her.<p>

Everyone in the room was silent, scared to say it out loud in fear that it will become a true reality. Suddenly Sky blurted out "It was all my fault! It was supposed to be me... Eldus wanted to curse me... but Bloom... she pushed me out of the way... she got cursed instead of me... I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect Bloom... I'm sorry I was so weak..." Sky started to tremble in his efforts to not cry and completely lose his cool in front of everyone.

"No, my dear, this unfortunate incident is not your fault. You were not weak; you still being by Bloom's side proves how strong you and your love is. Do not blame yourself for the faults that happen in the heat of battle." Queen Marion said as she walked over to Sky and gave him a supportive hug. "But I failed... Bloom was cursed... she might not make it..." "Sky you couldn't have stopped what happened to Bloom. Once Eldus' body was released he was going to curse you or Bloom sooner or later. It was inevitable." Daphne sadly said. "But why Bloom? What does he have against her? It's not like they have ever met before. Today was the first time meeting." Sky asked. "It's because of our ancestor Queen Jeanne. Eldus has always wanted revenge on her and since Bloom is a direct descendent it is only natural that he focuses on someone that is part of Jeanne's precious family... and probably also because Bloom looks almost exactly like how Queen Jeanne looked..." Daphne took out the book that she had given Bloom earlier and turned to the page where it had a portrait of Queen Jeanne and showed it to everyone.

"Oh my gosh. Bloom does look almost exactly like Queen Jeanne." Flora commented when she saw the picture. "Yea the only real difference between them is their hair color. Queen Jeanne's is darker than Bloom's." Musa added. "Yes, and could be because of their similarities that Eldus will really find joy in seeing Bloom suffer the greatest pain he can provide." Daphne sadly said.

* * *

><p>"Oh it does feel so good to have my flesh and blood back. It is true what they say 'you don't know what you have until it is gone'." Eldus said with a big smile as he stretched his long arms above his head as soon as they arrived back to Darkar's castle. "And I owe it all to you, my very talented witches." He turned to the Trix a slightly bowed in thanks. "Having a body suits you Eldus." Icy commented "Yea, yea we are so happy that you can touch things again, but how about our reward for all our hard work?" Stormy said sarcastically. "We will get to that soon enough ladies, but first let's have a little fun shall we?"<p>

"You promised us power! You better not be going back on your word." Stormy snapped "Don't worry my pretty Stormy I will give you what I promised, but that will take time and a lot of concentration. Instead of getting all serious right after all the work you three did, why not take a small break and enjoy a good show." He said with an evil smirk as he started to conjure up a large crystal ball. "What kind of show?" asked Darcy. "The painful death of Bloom Show."

The Trix watched in awe when they looked into the crystal ball that Eldus levitated in front of them. They saw Bloom lying motionless on a bed still in her Bloomix form with a light dark aura surrounding her, and Sky sitting next to her, holding her hand with saddened and worried eyes. Excited smiles grew on the faces of the three witches seeing their enemy so defenseless. "What did you do to her Eldus?" Icy asked with excited curiosity. "Oo I just placed my favorite curse on her, I named it the Keres Curse*. She will suffer greatly before her inevitable death. The great thing about this curse is that it is linked to Bloom's magic, so it feeds and feeds on the magic in the body until it is completely depleted then it just fades away. If the cursed does not die from the complete loss of magic then the curse will poison the blood until the heart stops."

"Such a fitting death for our favorite fairy, don't you agree sisters." Darcy and Stormy gleefully nodded their agreement. "How long will it take for her to die?" Darcy asked "Well it depends on the amount of power one has, but the maximum anyone has lasted was about 30 hours." "Ok let's get our reward after we watch this awesome show!" Stormy exclaimed excitedly "Yes, let's sit back and enjoy the entertainment ladies." Eldus said as he magically made a black comfy couch appear. "I'll go get some popcorn!" Stormy said as she flew out of the room. 'I wonder what popcorn is? I hope its food.' Eldus thought as he turned his attention back to his crystal ball.

* * *

><p>"What can we do Daphne? How can we save Bloom?" Sky asked softly after Meditrina said that it was beyond her knowledge to save Bloom. "I'm not really sure Sky, but I will find out." Daphne said with a very determined look in her eyes "How do you plan to find out Daphne?" Thoren asked as he put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder "I'm going to do some research in the royal archives. There should be some notes or something that Jeanne left behind. Maybe I will find a clue there, if I am lucky I will find her journal." "I'll help you look. Two heads are better than one after all." "Thanks Thoren I appreciate that." Daphne said with a grateful smile and they started to head out of the room. "We will help too!" The Winx and the Specialists got up to follow them "No, you guys need to go rest. I have a feeling that in order to save Bloom everyone will need to be at their strongest. Besides I have a feeling that most of you will fall asleep as soon as you open a book." the crown princess said with a soft smile.<p>

"Daphne is right I will have the room prepared for each of you so you all may have a good rest. You will be alerted once we find anything, alright?" Queen Marion told them. The Winx and Specialties nodded in reluctant agreement. "Go on, my dear..." the Queen told her daughter "...I will take care of everything here, don't worry." Thanks mom." Thoren and Daphne both slightly bowed and left the room

* * *

><p>"Wow. I didn't expect the royal archives were so deep in the basement or that there was such high security to get in." "Well, Domino's most secret history is hidden away here. This place also holds some ancient spells that could be used for good or bad." Daphne led them to the far back of the archives to the oldest looking shelves covered in cobwebs and dust "Well, hopefully we will find our answers here." "We need to go through all these books? there must be over 500 books and scrolls here." Wined Thoren after taking a look of the job he volunteered to do. Daphne giggled "You don't have to stay and help me Thoren. You can go back and see how everyone else is doing. I'm sure they are giving problems to my mom." Thoren shook his head "Nope, I'm with you Daphne." "Alright well let's get to work, but first let's see if I can do something about the lighting and the dust." Daphne lit all the candles that were in the back and had some flames floating on their own as well. She then magically cleaned up the shelves so they were no longer dusty or covered in cobwebs, but they still looked very old. "Wow great job Daphne, now I'm not scared that a man-eating spider will come out of every book I touch." Thoren joked as he pulled out the first book on the top shelf.<p>

* * *

><p>"How is she doing, Meditrina?" Sky asked while still holding onto Bloom's hand. Everyone else had listened to the Queen's orders and went to their rooms to properly rest. The only ones left with Bloom were Queen Marion, Meditrina and Sky. "Not so well, young Prince. Her pulse is erratic, she is starting to get a fever, and she seems to be in constant pain. Unfortunately, the curse is taking its toll." "Why do you think she is still in her fairy form? Usually, one would revert back when they are unconscious for this long." Queen Marion asked "I'm not sure my Queen, I'm sorry I am not very familiar with curses." "It's not your fault Meditrina. No one has really dealt with a real curse in such a long time, but what can we do?" Queen Marion asked the healer "All we can do is make her comfortable and hope Princess Daphne will find something soon."<p>

* * *

><p>"This is so much fun to watch!" Stormy said as she ate her popcorn "It's funny to watch Bloom writhe in pain while her beloved Sky watches." Darcy added while snickering "Not to mention that Daphne is reading her eyes out trying to find a non-existent cure." Icy said.<p>

Eldus looked at the clock, that he just learned how to use. "Well, ladies it seems that we have just made it to the twelve hour mark and I already sense that Bloom is halfway gone. If she is lucky, she might be able to see her last sunrise." The witches and the sorcerer laughed in joy at Bloom's suffering.

* * *

><p>"Daphne, dear, are you here?" the Queen called out as she looked for her daughter "Yes, Mom here I am" "How are you and Thoren doing? Any luck?" Daphne sadly shook her head "No, we haven't found anything that could help Bloom, yet. And Thoren fell asleep about an hour ago" Queen Marion looked over to the sleeping Thoren on the couch surrounded by books and scrolls, and smiled at his efforts "its ok I know you will soon. But in the meantime why don't you two come have dinner with everyone?" "It's already so late?" Daphne said as she rubbed her face realizing that the day had flown by so quickly. "How's Bloom doing?" the Queen looked down sadly "Not very well... she's getting worse by the hour..." "Then I can't stop now, we have almost finished looking through all the books..." "Yes, that's very good but you need a break." the Queen said sternly. Daphne looked up at her mother and saw that she could not argue. "Ok Mom... but can I go through just one more?" "Sure just one more, but quickly the food is probably starting to get cold." Daphne nodded as she magically levitated the next book on the self and opened it towards the middle then started to skim before turning to the first page. But she stopped to properly read after she skimmed a couple of lines:<p>

_07/19 09:16 AM_

_Eldus placed the extremely powerful Keres curse on my captain, Mia. It's not like any of the curses he has used before, I have only seen this once before and the outcome was not a happy one. I was hoping that I would be able to break it this time but to no avail… yet._

_The first person who had Eldus' Keres Curse had the following symptoms:_

_- He was unconscious the moment he was cursed_  
><em>- High fever, but cold to the touch<em>  
><em>- Inconsistent pulse (slowed down then would speed up randomly)<em>  
><em>- Cold sweats<em>  
><em>- writhing in pain<em>  
><em>- surrounded by a faded dark light<em>  
><em>- he passed after 29 hours of being cursed<em>

_The only difference is that Mia has retained her fairy form, which is odd. It has been over 14 hours and she hasn't reverted back. The way a normal curse works is that an object on the person (one that is usually hard to remove) is cursed and while connected to the person, it will continue to curse the person to death, if you destroy the connection between the curse and the person cursed in time they can be saved. After careful examination we found that those who have the Keres Curse, have their magic cursed. How can I save Mia if magical beings cannot survive if their magic is completely depleted?_

"Daphne, dear?" Queen Marion placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder to try to get her attention. Daphne blinked and looked up to see her mother's concerned face. "Mom I think I just found what we have been looking for!" she said with a smile. "Really? That's great let's go to the dining room so you can tell everyone the good news." The Queen said excitedly. Daphne nodded and walked over to wake up Thoren and they all walked towards the dining room, while Daphne continued to read the journal.

* * *

><p>The Winx and the Specialists were sitting around the dining room table waiting for Daphne and Thoren to arrive. "I hope that Daphne found something that can help Bloom. I don't know how much longer she can take." Stella said teary eyed. "I'm sure she has found something Stella." Flora said trying to comfort her blonde friend.<p>

They then heard the dining room door open and saw Daphne (still focused on the journal), Thoren, and the Queen walk into the room. Everyone in the room stood up both out of respect for royalty and curiosity in what Daphne was so focused on reading.

Daphne finally looked up from the journal and saw that everyone was staring expectantly at her. "Hey guys, good news I think I found a way to save Bloom." Daphne began reading a passage out loud from the journal.

_07/19 3:33 PM_

_Mia has already reached 20 hours of being cursed by Eldus, I don't think she has much longer to live. I think I have found a possible solution, but I don't know if this solution I thought of is worth the price though. I am thinking of using the Forbidden Spell: Magic Strip. This spell is able to completely take away every drop of magic a magical being possesses without killing them, but the side effects on one's psyche can be irreversible depression. It was said that those with a true pure heart would sometimes regain their powers, but never to the way it used to be. It is a cruel spell that was confiscated from an evil witch long ago. Since taking away one's magic is like taking away a part of the person's soul this spell was sealed away, and only a member of the domino royal family can even open the scroll._

_I wondered what Mia would decide: live without her magic, without a huge part of herself to live with her husband and son or leave her family behind? But I know my friend, she would want to see her child grow up while she grows old with her husband… I know that is what I would choose…_

Daphne looked up after she stopped reading, her expression reflecting everyone else's. Can they take away Bloom's magic to save her or will she regret losing her powers. "I don't know how Bloom will take losing her powers. We went through that and I know I had an empty and cold feeling inside." Musa commented wrapping her arms around herself at the memory. "Yea, I felt lost without my magic, and the thought of not being able to help anyone anymore hurt." Stella added. "And we all know how much Bloom is protective of us all." Flora softly added. "But I'm sure Bloom will be happy that she would get to live the normal life that she has wished for, and live together with Sky. This will just mean that we have to get stronger to protect Bloom from now on." Aisha said confidently. Everyone nodded their agreement; they want to have their leader around with or without powers.

Queen Marion stepped forward "A word of caution my dear, Daphne." "What is it mom?" "After you left I sensed that someone was watching Bloom and I sensed joy coming from that person as well. I think Eldus has a magical eye on her and is watching and waiting for her to lose to his curse." Everyone was disgusted and angered at this. "Then let's give him what he wants..." Everyone turned to look at Riven like he was crazy. "I mean why don't we make it seem like Bloom really did die? If Eldus is constantly watching her he will see that we are going to perform this spell and he will see that she lived... he's going to attack her again when she is powerless and defenseless while the rest of you are weak. So let's make it seem like he won, we can give him an illusion or something to believe..." Riven blushed and scratch the back of his head when he saw that everyone was gaping at him. He started thinking that maybe it wasn't a good idea after all. "Or not..."

"Riven you are a genius!" Musa exclaimed as she gave her boyfriend a huge hug and kiss. "What? Really?... I mean I know I am" He said with a relieved grin. "Wow didn't expect Riven to come up with a good idea for once." commented Brandon. "Hey, I heard that!"

"Ok so all we need to do now is look for the forbidden scroll and think of a powerful illusion magic to trick Eldus." "I think I know where that scroll is." Thoren said "Really Thoren? where?" In the same area that we were looking in the archives remember that scroll that landed on my face when I was trying to grab something on the top shelf? Yea, I couldn't get it opened so I left it on the table you were using, thinking maybe you could open it later... I didn't want to interrupt you." "Great! We might have just found the scroll… now the illusion any ideas?" Queen Marion stepped forward with a smile "I can handle that Daphne." "Really?" "Yup, I'm a master at illusions I always had to keep the Ancestral witches busy with clones of your father until he was close enough to land his attacks. They could never tell which one was a fake" Queen Marion said with a smug grin. "Well, that didn't take a lot of brain storming" Stella said gleefully "Alright Mom, you and Tecna think of the illusion's timing. In the meantime I need to read that scroll." Daphne turned to Thoren "Let's get that scroll Thoren and get to work." "Yea!" the two of them rushed out of the room as soon as they ate their dinner and back to the archives.

* * *

><p>Daphne grabbed the scroll that Thoren told her about and started to read it. 'Sigh' "This is going to take all the Winx and Sky to pull this off. It's a bit of complicated spell and with Bloom being as powerful as she is, it will take all of us to make this work, it will especially need Sky's strong love for Bloom." Thoren put a reassuring arm around her "It'll work Daphne and since Bloom is already weakened by the curse it'll be easier than if she was at full strength, right?" "Your right Thoren…let's get back to the girls and get started, it's getting late."<p>

* * *

><p>Daphne found everyone talking about the illusion in the dining room. "I still think it should be a dramatic death like Romeo &amp; Juliet" commented Stella "We don't want to make it obvious that it's an illusion Stella." Tecna said as she rolled her eyes at the sun fairy. "But it will be worth the watch." "Let's just keep it simple." Queen Marion said calmly.<p>

"How is it going guys?" Daphne said when she walked up to the table. "We just finished planning out the illusion sequence." Flora replied "perfect now we can go over this Forbidden spell." Daphne went over the basics of the spell and the tasks of everyone in order for this to be pulled off. "Are we ready to go to the Great Room?" Everyone nodded "Alright let's go and don't forget that Eldus is watching."

* * *

><p>Everyone walked quietly into the room and Daphne walked up next to Sky and looked at her little sister. She saw pale Bloom had gotten, she looked like she was in so much pain that it was heartbreaking. "Hey Sky. How are you doing?" "I don't like seeing her in so much pain Daphne. No matter what we do it doesn't look like she is comfortable. She's sometimes even cries out in pain and there is nothing I can do but sit here." The Winx started to tear at seeing their friend in so much pain. "I think we found a way to save her Sky, but there is a price and it will be very difficult… shall we try?" Sky looked up with some hope in his saddened eyes. "I'll do anything as long as it saves her life I will pay any price." Daphne shook her head "It will be difficult for us and especially you, but Bloom will pay the price… she will lose all her powers…" Sky didn't care how hard it was for him but he hesitated wondering how Bloom will take to losing her powers, but decided to go with the plan anyway "I know as long as we are together she will be happy… I will make sure of it." Daphne nodded and reached over to cup her sister's face "Ok let's begin"<p> 


	12. Chapter 11: Lost in Darkness

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Leonard, Mia, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_ I'm so glad that I was able to post this next chapter so quickly! XD _

_Well this chapter will have more long explanations of things...I hope that it is all understandable... if not please let me know so I can make it easier to understand I would hate to leave you even a little confused._

_Now there are a couple of things that I wanted to mention before I let you go...Sorry: _

_1) in case anyone was even a tiny bit curious about where I got the name "Keres Curse" I named it after the Greek death-spirits of the underworld. They are a group of spirits that were each named for something related to death or evil/greed such as: Doom, Blame, Envy, Misery, Strife, etc. So I tried to incorporate them into the curse hopefully it makes sense if not... then just ignore this little paragraph? haha...? :-)_

_2) And I just wanted to say THANK YOU! To all my followers, commenters (like Anna, Ari and 89990000 ;-) ), and even all the causal readers! I appreciate all your constant support and taking the time to read my first story! LOVES YOU ALL! _

_Now back to the story! ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<br>****Lost in Darkness**

"Alright. First we need to go back to earth where Bloom was cursed." "Why?" Sky asked "Well, Jeanne wrote that being in the location where they were cursed can help in removing it because the dark magic will still be lingering in the area and the curse will want to head towards it." "That seems more like a theory than a fact." Tecna noted "That's true but I don't want to take any chances this is our only hope in saving Bloom." Everyone nodded and Daphne opened the portal to Gardenia. Once everyone was through the portal Daphne levitated Bloom's bed and gently pulled the bed after her through the portal, with Sky following closely behind.

As soon as they were back at the old Garbage Plant the Winx were already going around inside the building making sure the building was stable from the last battle. "Everything is perfectly stable Daphne. You guys can come in." Flora told the three waiting outside. Daphne and Sky nodded and stepped inside the old Plant. Daphne gently placed her little sister in the middle of the room before turning to Sky and telling him the details of the spell.

"Sky this part is going to be a bit challenging for you so you have to listen carefully." Sky nodded in agreement "This spell is a bit complicated and since I'm not as powerful as Bloom, it will take all of us to make this work. This is how this spell works: the Winx and I will have to take most of your energy and place it in Bloom, your mind will be linked to your energy, so you will be able to use it at will when you enter Bloom's subconscious. Now your job will be complicated. The way Jeanne described it was: you will see Bloom fighting a dark shadow army, which is the curse. Each magical attack that Bloom uses against the army, it will absorb it and grow stronger until it has fully absorbed all the magic that she has... and you know what happens to a fairy when her magic is completely depleted..." Sky paled but nodded knowing the consequences. "...now your job is to meet up with the Bloom in her mind and try to convince her, to willingly separate from her magic, once she does we will use it to attract the shadow army to the center, where we will force the curse out." "But how can I convince Bloom to give up a part of herself, especially in the middle of a battle?" Daphne looked compassionately at Sky "You will need to somehow convince her that you and your love for each other is strong and worth living in a world without her magic... There are a few things that you need to keep in mind before you meet with Bloom's subconscious: First, Jeanne recorded that the longer someone fights the curse the more they forget their joyous memories of reality, leaving only nightmares. Those nightmares torture their minds enough to give them physical pain in reality each time the curse takes their magic. That's why Bloom is constantly in pain now, like I told you before magic is like a part of our soul so each time our magic is forcefully taken from us it is like we are being tortured and beaten, each time getting worse and worse until there is nothing more to feel in the afterlife..." Sky felt a sharp pain in his heart when he heard the reasoning for Bloom's suffering and it hurt him more when everyone heard Bloom cry out in pain again. "What else do I need to know Daphne?" he said eager to save his fiancé. "Secondly, do not be discouraged if she does not remember you at first. The feelings she has for you will still be in her heart it will just take her mind a bit to connect to that feeling. Third, Bloom must be fully willing to give up her magic in order for her to be safely separated from her magic. The slightest hesitation could end in ruin." "How will I know if she is fully willing?" "When you see a perfect magical copy of her appear when her magic separates from her. According to Jeanne it will have to be a exact copy , if figure is blurry in any way it means that she is hesitant and you won't have long to erase that hesitation from her mind. Because once the magic becomes a glowing orb it will be too late and the spell may fail." Sky nodded "What will you guys be doing?" "We need to collect all the shadow soldiers and make sure they are all gathered together before Bloom completes the orb of her magic. Right now they are spreading throughout Bloom's body, that is why she has a light dark aura surrounding her, it's the curse working its way and destroying any chance she has at recovering. Once we collect the soldiers all we will need is Bloom's magically orb. We will then combine your energy with Bloom's magical orb and then completely separate Bloom from her magic by taking it out of her body. And we will make sure the shadow army follow the orb out of Bloom's body thus hopefully saving her..." Daphne took a moment to go over everything in her head to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

"The only thing I am worried about is that since the Dragon Flame is an inextinguishable force the curse might grow too strong for us to destroy if it absorbs all of it. So we will have to separate the reminder of pure magic from curse and free it from the curse's hold, that way the curse can just fade away once there is no more magic for it to feed on." "Well, this just sounds like a walk in a park, doesn't it." Stella remarked "Well, it should be fairly plausible if we all just keep each other updated and work together." noted Tecna. "What will happen if Eldus realizes Bloom survives this? Won't you guys be too tired to fight him?" Sky asked "Well, that's why our beloved specialists are here to protect us if Eldus does make an unwanted appearance." Stella said happily while hugging Brandon. Sky just nodded hoping that Eldus will just be too busy to bother them. "Well, now that we all understand our jobs let's get started before it's too late." Daphne said as looked at her worsening sister.

Once everyone had gathered closer, Daphne magically made another bed appear next to Bloom's and told Sky to lie down on it. Sky nodded and did as he was told. "Now just relax Sky... this might hurt a bit. Don't forget that you are as strong as you will yourself to be. This battle won't be fought in reality, the possibilities are limitless in one's subconscious." Daphne told Sky before he closed his eyes and felt the pain of his energy leaving his body...

* * *

><p>"Well, would you look at that ladies." Eldus said with a chuckle as he started to realize what the fairies were trying to do. "What are they trying to do Eldus?" Stormy asked "They are trying to perform the Forbidden Spell: Magic Strip. This will be quite entertaining." he said with an evil smile. "Why is that?" "Because, my dear Icy, this will only result in killing their leader faster." "Then why are they going to use it?" "Well, they probably think that it will work as a cure. But as a cure for my Keres Curse, it is a spell that only worked for Jeanne 2 out of 13 times..." Eldus' smile grew wider "And I only casted my Keres Curse 13 times before she managed to seal me away."<p>

"Wow even for Jeanne to barely have a success rate of less than 7% must have taken an incredible amount of power and control." Darcy noted "Exactly my clever witch. Jeanne couldn't save all 13 victims of my favorite curse and she was the most powerful fairy that every lived. It killed her each time she would lose someone because this spell would end up killing the person once the spell was completed and she would believe that it was all her fault and lack of power." Eldus laughed at the memories he had of watching Jeanne cry because she failed to save someone. "If Jeanne didn't have enough power I'm surprised the Winx want to try. They must really want their leader gone." Stormy said with a snort. "Or maybe they don't want their precious friend to suffer and just end her suffering faster." Darcy said with a sarcastic and dramatic tone. The Trix laughed at the goodness of the fairy's hearts.

"Pay attention, my dear Trix, if in the extremely slightest chance they do succeed you three will go and finish her off once the spell is completed." Eldus told the excited Trix "Why can't we go now?" Icy asked ready to leave that moment "Because once the spell is complete the Winx will be too exhausted to fight back and Bloom will no longer have her powers..." Stormy interrupted "But it will be more fun if they try to put up a fight." Eldus looked at three witches and gave them a cold glare "...and I want to see the end of this show without interrupting the fairies." The Trix flinched under his glare and obediently nodded to his demands. He softened his glare before he added "I enjoy seeing the look of hopelessness on good and innocent fairy's faces when they fail at something this important." The Trix smiled again and sat down quietly to watch the Winx perform the spell.

* * *

><p>'I wonder how I got into fighting these shadow creatures... I don't really know why I'm fighting them... I just know I can't lose to them... I can't lose I think someone is waiting for me...' The red haired fairy kept sending attack after attack towards the army advancing towards her, but no matter what she did the army just grows and grows while she gets weaker. "Flame Storm!" the fairy exclaimed when a shadow soldier charged at her 'What was the last thing I remember again? ... I was fighting someone evil... he needed to be stopped but I was too weak... he tried to hurt someone... someone I love dearly... oo why can't I remember his or anyone's face clearly... each time I try to remember anyone, their face fades away more...' Bloom jumped out of the way from a soldier's clawed slash aimed at her chest and threw a Flame Storm Vortex Burst at it. She fell to her knees from exhaustion 'My body is starting to feel heavy... it hurts.' she wrapped her arms around herself "What is the point of fighting if I don't even remember why I'm fighting in the first place...I'm so tired and lonely... I just want it to stop..."<p>

"Yes, child just give into the darkness." Bloom looked up to see a shadow soldier, who was standing in front of the army, was starting to talk "What? How are you talking?... What do you mean give in? I can't do that..." Bloom said hesitantly "But in the darkness you won't have to feel pain anymore, no more fighting, just blissful peace and quiet...isn't that want you want? to stop fighting?" Bloom wondered what she wanted, but right now that did sound tempting "I don't know... Am I not supposed to fight you?...I don't remember..." The solider grinned knowing that the fairy will give in soon enough "You don't have to fight me... there is no need... why feel pain when you can just rest peacefully." 'Maybe he is right... I don't like this pain especially if I don't remember why I am going through this... but my heart is telling me I should resist it...'

Bloom wrapped her arms tightly around herself when she felt another spasm of pain shoot through her. 'It hurts too much... I just want to rest...' Once the spasm subsided she slowly got to her feet and started to walk towards the shadow solider. She saw him hold out his claw for her to accept. 'Is there really no reason for me to fight? Is it alright for me to give up? I don't want to be alone anymore...' Bloom started to reach out her left hand to accept the shadow soldier's claw, when she noticed something shining on her hand. She stopped for a moment and turned her hand to get a better look at the ring on her finger. 'This ring ... it was given to me by that person I love... Why do I feel so happy just by looking at it?' Bloom looked to the shadow soldier who was patiently waiting 'Will I lose this happiness if I accept his offer? Or will I find the happiness?' "Come child, I can give you all the answers to your questions. All you have to do is willingly take my hand." Bloom slightly nodded and started to slowly step forward again. Just when she was about to grab the soldier's claw a blade pierced through it, destroying it.

Bloom blinked in shock to see a blonde man holding the large sword that just destroyed the shadow soldier. She looked into his beautiful dark blue eyes 'Who is this man? Why does he look at me with such love filled eyes?... He seems so familiar...why do I feel happy to see him?...' "who are you?" the blonde man had a flash of sadness and concern in his eyes before they were once again filled with love and determination. "You should remember me easy, right Bloom?" He reached for her left hand and held it for both of them to see her ring finger. "I am your beloved fiancé..." he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss. Once they slowly broke apart Bloom remember who he was "...S-Sky...?" the crown prince looked at her with a huge bright smile "Yes, my love?... do you remember everything now?" Bloom shook her head, but gave him a small smile "No, not really...I just remember that I love you with all my heart... you are my life..." "As you are mine, my beautiful Princess. You need to remember that you were cursed by Eldus when you were protecting me, but I am here to free you from this nightmare!"

Suddenly the shadow soldiers started to attack the couple. "You ruined her chances at peace!" one of them exclaimed "Now you both will end here and suffer greatly for it!" another warned. "I don't think so... we will defeat you and make it out of here together!" Sky retorted as he stood in front of Bloom to protect her from the soldiers' attacks. 'That's right Sky was waiting for me... we are engaged and he is my true love... I guess I made him wait too long for him to come to find.' Bloom thought with a smile.

Together the couple fought side by side keeping the army at bay. Sky was faster than he had ever been before, always there to give Bloom support when she needed it and even when she didn't. "Wow Sky when did you get so fast?" Bloom asked her love "Well, it is just like your sister said in this world you are as strong as you will you are." He said with a smile before destroying five soldiers with one swing of his sword. Suddenly they were closely surrounded by shadow soldiers and they each charged up to attack together. Sky stood firm ready to deflect the attacks, but Bloom knew that they would not be able to dodge all of the attacks and they couldn't afford to get injured "Red Dragon Orb!" Bloom exclaimed as she put up her barrier around her and Sky, just in time for the soldiers to unleash their attacks. "Good job my love!" Sky turned to face Bloom while the soldiers kept trying to break through the barrier.

'We are running out of time I need to convince Bloom to give up her powers now...' "Bloom do you love me?" the fairy looked up at Sky with confusion "Of course I do Sky, with all my heart and being...Why?" "And I love you just as much... I know of a way to get out of this nightmare, but it is a little difficult to do... and you need to have absolute trust in me..." Sky hesitated not knowing how to convince Bloom, while she waited for him to finish 'Well, here goes nothing...' Bloom grabbed Sky's hand as comfort but she was not expecting what she heard next "You need to give up your magic..."

* * *

><p>"How are you girls doing?" Daphne asked the Winx as they were fighting the Shadow soldiers, trying to get them closer together. Aisha flew up and behind the army "Morphix Trap" she prepared her sticky morphix for the soldiers to get stuck on, like flies on fly paper. "Infinite Echo!" "Bio-Rhythmic Blast!" Tecna and Musa sent a few soldiers flying into Aisha's trap. "We are doing pretty good Daphne. According to my calculations, if we keep up this rate, we should be able to collect all of them soon enough." "Chlorophyll Bolt! ...do you know how Sky is doing with Bloom?" Flora asked Daphne "He found her but now comes the tricky part of him trying to convince her to give up her magic." "Solar Halo!" Stella flew in front of Daphne at protected her from a blast sent by a soldier "Flame Spiral... Thanks Stella." "No problem Daphne... let's gather these things up so we can save Bloom already." She said with a confident smile.<p>

* * *

><p>"Give up my magic?! I can't do that! What about protecting our friends? Our family? Our future?" Sky reached and cupped Bloom's face gently "Don't worry about that Bloom. Just trust in me, I will protect you and everyone else. Our love is strong enough to overcome you losing your powers, but I will not be strong to overcome losing you..." Bloom took a moment to allow everything Sky just said to sink in. 'I will die if I stay here... I want to be with Sky powers or no...' Tears started to fall from Bloom's eyes as she thought of how she would feel if she lost Sky "Ok Sky, I will give up my powers, if I can stay by your side forever then I don't need them..." Sky smiled and gave her a kiss before telling her how to separate herself from her magic.<p>

She was just about to start when the shadow army started attacking again from every angle. "Sky I can't separate from my magic with them attacking us!" Sky took out his sword a prepared to fight "Yes, you can Bloom. I will protect you just don't hesitate in wanting to give up your powers. Please just trust in me and how much I love you... we will be ok" he looked at her with such determined love filled eyes "ok Sky...I may not fully remember everything but I know our love will win this battle" Bloom released her barrier with an outward explosion and sent the army flying a few feet back, and she started to separate from her magic.

* * *

><p>"Guys we need to hurry! I can sense that Bloom started to separate from her magic, she will be defenseless and Sky can't hold off an entire army for very long." The winx nodded Stella turned to look at the Winx and thought of a plan "Alright girls lets wrap this up: Aisha and Musa you guys do a quick look around to make sure we didn't miss any soldier. Flora, Tecna and I will go with Daphne to where Bloom and Sky is and keep the army at bay and together, until we complete the Spell." "Ok Stella, let's get to it!" Aisha exclaimed and turned with Musa to search for any remaining soldiers. Meanwhile, the rest of them magically levitated the already captured soldiers and headed to where Bloom and Sky were.<p>

* * *

><p>Sky attacked soldier after soldier doing a pretty good job at keeping them away from Bloom as she continued her separation spell. 'I hope the Winx get here soon Bloom looks almost done with the spell.' Sky turned to look at Bloom's progress 'and so far I can see her image perfectly in her magic' Suddenly, multiple shadow soldiers sent blasts at Sky at the same time. 'Dam!' Sky managed to stop most of the blasts but there were too many blasts at such close range to dodge all ... some were going to hit him.<p>

He heard Bloom scream out his name as he closed his eyes as be braced himself for the blast to make contact. "Solar Halo!" Sky opened his eyes to see a blonde fairy in front of him with a shield in front of her. "Chlorophyll Bolt!" Flora made some distance between them and the army as she and Daphne landed next to Sky. "How is it going Sky? Have you convinced her to willingly let go of her powers?" Daphne asked. She didn't want to distract Bloom by going up to her now in fears that Bloom might not remember her. "Yea, she was just about to complete the spell..." Sky turned around to check on Bloom when he realized that her magic looked almost completely separated from her the only problem is her image reflected in it was no longer as clear as it was before... it had became blurry... Sky rushed over to Bloom "Bloom what's wrong? Why are you hesitant?" Bloom started to tear "Sky I couldn't protect you... you were right in front of me but I couldn't do anything, I could just stand there... without my magic you will be put in so much danger... and get hurt and I will only be able to watch..." "I know it will be hard Bloom... but you need to trust in our love; in my love for you... I will protect you always... and if you still feel that you need a way to defend yourself... we can find another way for you to defend and protect without your magic... I can train you to fight and to use weapons... ok? we will be alright as long as we are together..."

'He's right there are other ways that I can use to protect the ones I love... I will just need to train all over again...' Bloom smiled at Sky and nodded. Sky looked over to the image in her magic and saw that it was becoming clear again, but before it could become perfect the spell was complete and Bloom's magic was separated from her and burst into a bright red light and became a concentrated red orb that floated above the shadow army. 'Dam I hope that the image was clear enough...' At the same time Aisha and Musa arrived and threw the few remaining soldiers into the middle where the rest were gathered.

"Alright Everyone! It's time to leave!" Daphne exclaimed as Aisha and Flora tied the army together with their Morphix net and Magical Vine Trap to keep any from escaping. Once they were done the Winx circled around and started to complete the Forbidden Spell.

Sky cupped Bloom's face and gave her a gentle kiss. "I have to go now Bloom... but I will be waiting for you to wake up... don't make me wait too long ok?" he said with a wink before he we went to join the Winx in their return to reality.

Bloom stood were she was too weak to move any closer and waved goodbye to her friends and her love. "I promise I won't keep you waiting long Sky!" Sky smiled and waved back as he started becoming one with Bloom's magic and they all started to fade away, including the shadow army. But one of the soldiers broke one of their arms free and sent a dark blast to the unsuspecting and distracted Bloom, right before they became part of the now swirling red and blue orb, turning it a darker red and blue. Sky watched in horror as he the last thing he saw was Bloom getting hit in the chest and falling to ground... and he could do nothing to help her...

* * *

><p>Sky woke up from the trance and sat up abruptly screaming "BLOOM!" Brandon rushed over to Sky and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey Sky you alright?" Sky looked around and saw that the Winx were now working on the swirling red and black orb. He watched and then heard Daphne order "Ok girls we are almost done. We just need to concentrate and separate the still pure magic with the negative as quickly as we can." "Easier said than done!" complained Stella.<p>

Slowly everyone saw a swirling bright blue and red orb start to separate from the darkened orb and it started to get bigger and bigger until it was much larger than the now dark red and black orb. "Ok good! Now Tecna put up your 'Digital room' barrier around Bloom, and the light orb. Aisha put up your 'Morphix Mega Wall' to protect the boys. Everyone else once the shields are up, send your most powerful attack to the dark orb. As soon as you send your attacks, put up your shields! We need to destroy this thing fast!" Everyone nodded and did as they were told.

"Total Eclipse!" "Lilac Vortex!" "Infinite Echo!" "Bio-Rhythmic Blast!" "Water Bolt!" "Flame Spiral!" ... Once their attacks made contact there was a huge explosion and sent the Winx flying back a few feet. When the dust and the shock finally settled everyone looked to where the dark orb used to be and saw that there was nothing left... they had destroyed it. Everyone gave a small cheer for their first victory, but now they had to know if they could truly celebrate. Was Bloom saved?

* * *

><p>The Trix and Eldus averted their eyes at the sudden bright flash caused by the explosion of the destruction of the dark orb. When they could finally see they saw that the dark orb was gone. And everyone was blown back a few feet. "Eldus do we go now to take care of them? They obviously destroyed your curse." Stormy said as she angrily pointed at the crystal viewing Ball. "Be patient Stormy. They may have destroyed my curse but I highly doubt they have saved Bloom." Stormy gave Eldus a confused look "Remember what I told you the consequences of depleting all the magic in a magical being?" "Yea, they die right?" "Exactly... so now that they took away all of Bloom's magic there is nothing left to sustain her. They just finished off their friend faster. Just take a look, my dear" Stormy smiled happily as she saw Bloom still motionless and pale on the bed, the only difference was that she was no longer in her Bloomix form. Everyone watched intently as they saw the Winx and the Specialists walk over to Bloom's lifeless body.<p>

* * *

><p>Tecna released her barrier that was still around Bloom as they walked over to her. As soon as it was down Sky jumped up off the bed just for his legs to give out from beneath him. "You shouldn't move so much Sky. You are still weak from having all your energy used up." Daphne said as he was helped back up by Brandon. He just nodded and asked Brandon if he could help him go over to Bloom. Once he got to Bloom's side Aisha made a chair for him out of her morphix power. "Thanks Aisha" Sky said as he reached over and held Bloom's hand.<p>

Sky looked closely at Bloom and realized that she was losing more color in her face, she was slowly becoming deathly pale. "Daphne is she going to be alright? She looks worse than she did before..." Daphne walked over to Bloom and tried to feel for a pulse. After a short moment Daphne gasped and started to cry. Thoren walked over to her and put an arm around her and leaned close to her, it seemed that he whispered something in her ear, but no one was able to make out what he said. Daphne nodded and turned to look at everyone's expecting faces before looking straight at Sky. "I'm so sorry Sky, we couldn't protect her... The Bloom we knew is no longer with us..." Daphne turned away and hid her face in Thoren's chest.

"No, you're wrong! We had to succeed, we just had to!" Sky exclaimed. He turned to look at anyone who thought the same, but all he saw was looks of defeat and utter sadness. "Sky... she doesn't even seem to be breathing anymore... I'm Sorry..." Brandon placed a comforting hand on Sky's shoulder, but Sky shook it off and bent down to hold Bloom in his arms.

* * *

><p>The Trix and Eldus watched with so much happiness as they saw Sky pick up and hold a completely limp Bloom. They all started laughing at the misery that was unfolding before them. "Oo just look at them! I love seeing Stella's pretty face all ugly in pure misery!" Exclaimed Darcy while still laughing "And just look at delicate little Flora just breaking down. It's Perfect!" Laughed Stormy. "You were right Eldus this was a show that was worth waiting and watching every minute" "Indeed it was, Icy. It does my heart good knowing that I was able to get my revenge on my mortal enemy." He said with a huge grin.<p>

"We need to celebrate!" "Let's have a huge party and a feast!" Exclaimed Darcy and Stormy as they jumped up and down in pure happiness. "That's a great idea ladies! Now that the show is over let's celebrate our triumph and feast!" The four of them got up to head to the dining room and the last thing they heard before Eldus sent away the Crystal Ball, just made them cheer and laugh more. The desperate cries of a defeated Prince:

"No, you can't leave me Bloom... my love...I can't survive without you..."


	13. Chapter 12: To Fight or Forget?

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_I'm sorry that it has taken me a little longer to post this chapter. A lot has been going on this week, my best friend's mom passed away so I have been helping him go through that loss (as well as dealing with my own emotions). But I have finished this chapter and I hope it meets your awaited expectations. :-) _

_There is one point I would like to mention. So while I was reading up on the current story of Winx Club I saw that in the last episode of season 6; Daphne and Thoren get married... and since I am basing this story after season 6 (and I want this story to be as accurate as possible) I will now be referring to Thoren and Daphne as 'husband' and 'wife' :-D _

_Oo and to The Wonderful Anna: Do not worry I plan to 100% complete this story. And just between you and me (and all the readers lol) if this story goes as I plan... there might be a sequel... yay! I hope so! XD ... but until then I will definitely complete this story, so no worries about that ;-D_

_Anywayy... Thank you sooo much to all my readers, and thank you to those who leave behind any comments, they really inspire me to write faster lol_

_Well, ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<br>****To Fight or Forget?**

"No, you can't leave me Bloom... my love...I can't survive without you..." Sky held Bloom's lifeless body in his arms ignoring the fact that she was getting colder. The Winx were holding onto their loved one for comfort. Daphne walked over and placed an arm on Sky's shoulder. "Sky..." "No! She's not gone, she's NOT! We were to be married... I was going to make her the happiest woman ever! ...She should've won against Eldus' curse! The forbidden spell should have freed her, not kill her!" Just as Sky bent down to give his fiancé a loving kiss, she started to fade away into tiny orange lights until she was nothing but a vanishing cloud of magical particles. "What?!" Sky looked at his now empty arms in complete shock at what just happened, as soon as he looked up to Daphne the main door to the building swung open to reveal a silhouette in the moonlight.

"You are correct Sky, the Forbidden Spell did indeed free Bloom from the curse without ending her life." Everyone turned to the figure that was walking over to them and were shocked to realize who it was. "Mom!" Daphne said with a knowing smile "Has Eldus stopped watching?" "Yes, my dear. I no longer feel his presence hovering around Bloom anymore, so I released my magic." Queen Marion told her daughter. "Wait. What are you talking about? What happened to Bloom?" Sky asked confused about the conversation. "Apologies Sky, but the Bloom that you were just with was just a clone that I created with my illusion magic." The Queen responded "What are you saying? Then where is the real Bloom?" she turned to her right where there was a large pile of boxes and waved her right hand towards it. The pile of boxes started to vanish into a cloud of tiny magical particles. Once they were all the particles were cleared, everyone saw Bloom still unconscious on the bed.

The Crown Prince immediately jumped off the bed the clone was on and ran over to the real Bloom. He sighed in relief 'Thank goodness... she's still breathing...she's still alive.' He slowly turned to face Domino's Queen "I don't understand... why would you make us believe that Bloom had died? Why would you want to trick us?" The Queen looked to Sky with very compassionate and caring eyes. "I did not want do deceive you Sky, but it was necessary to keep you all safe." Sky shook his head indicating that he still did not understand "I will explain more in detail when we return to Domino. I would prefer we talk while Meditrina tends to Bloom." Sky nodded and turned back to Bloom.

Daphne started to open the portal to Domino but remembered something else that needed to be taken care of. She turned to the bright red and blue swirling orb that remained from the spell "Before we go there is one more thing we need to do." Everyone turned to Daphne to look at what she regarded. Everyone looked at the swirling orb and saw that it was bumping each corner of Tecna's Digital Room trying to get out. Daphne looked to the fairy of technology "Tecna, can you please release your barrier." "But what will happen when the pure raw power of the Dragon Flame roams free? The number of risks is extremely high." Tecna responded "Don't worry, the Dragon Flame is a pure and good magic, it will do no harm to the realms on its own. And I am pretty sure that this orb will just go back to its source before fading away." Tecna reluctantly nodded but released her barrier around the magical orb.

As soon as the orb was free it flew to Bloom and Sky, where it hovered above them in small circles for a moment before flying away through the hole that Eldus had created in the building. Once it was gone Daphne opened the portal to Domino. "Let's head back everyone..." Sky carried Bloom in his arms through the portal and everyone slowly followed.

* * *

><p>Meditirna was looking over Bloom's condition while everyone else talked about what happened. Daphne started the conversation once everyone was settled "Well, everyone was informed of the plan except for Sky..." "What plan? What happened? Why was there an illusion spell used to make Bloom look like she died? Why was I not told? How long was the Queen there for?" Sky asked in confusion "Not so fast Sky..." Daphne said as she tried to calm the prince down. "We will explain everything... Now to start things off: we came up with this plan because Mom sensed Eldus keeping a close constant eye on Bloom. We knew that he will be watching us when we tried to save her, and would attack if he found out that she had survived. In order to keep her and everyone else safe we decided to trick Eldus into thinking that the spell didn't work by using an illusion spell. Since mom is the best in the universe at illusions, she was always close by to maintain the spell while Eldus had no idea he was being tricked. We couldn't tell you the plan because you were always with Bloom if we suddenly told you to leave Bloom's side Eldus would've thought that something was up and would probably come to investigate himself. Besides, from what Bloom has told me you tend to be pretty bad at lying so this way it was genuine pain that you showed to Eldus." "I can be a pretty good at acting if I really tried!" Sky retorted with a blush while the Winx giggled. Daphne held her hands up in mock defeat "I'm sure your right Sky, but we couldn't take the chance, I'm sure you understand right?" 'Sigh' "Yea, your right Daphne. I wouldn't have left Bloom's side and I wouldn't have been able to act very well if I knew that she was safe... But I have a question, I know that you all knew that it was an illusion but how could you have been so sure, especially since Queen Marion is the best?" "That's because we were still wearing these..." Stella said as she and the rest of the Winx raised their right hands and showed their charm bracelets. Sky looked at bracelets "What do those have anything to do with my question? They look like normal charm bracelets the only thing is that is different is that the blue heart is barely blinking, while the others are bright." "I made these charm bracelets with charms to represent each one us, and with Daphne's spell we were able to link the levels of our energies to each of the charms that represent ourselves." Stella explained. Sky took a moment to really comprehend what Stella just said "So in other words since your charms of Bloom was only blinking slowly you all knew that she was still alive but very weak..." "Exactly..." started Daphne "so when I went to check on her pulse I used my right hand that had my charm bracelet. So even though I would not feel a pulse on the illusion, I can see if the charm was still illuminated. When I saw that the charm was blinking slowly I knew Bloom was still alive... but I did almost let out that she was still alive, until Thoren came over and reminded me that we still had to make Eldus believe otherwise." Daphne looked to her husband and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Yea I was able to tell that she was happy when she gasped, and I got worried that she was gonna get too excited and ruin the plan. So I just made it seem that she needed comfort when I just needed to remind her that we were still tricking Eldus." the crown princess blushed and nodded her agreement.<p>

Meditrina walked over to the group once she was done examining Bloom and slightly bowed to them. "How is she doing? Will she be alright?" Sky asked as he stood up "She is very weak young Prince, but physically she is fine... but it seems that something is mentally keeping her trapped in her own mind... maybe she was attacked before the Forbidden Spell was complete, I'm not exactly sure, but regrettably she has slipped into a coma... and I don't know if she will wake up or not, only time will tell..." Sky turned to Daphne with a worried expression "Right before we left Bloom's body I saw a shadow solider slightly free itself and threw an attack... and it hit Bloom in the chest...the last thing I saw was that she fell to her knees saying my name..." Daphne stared in shock at this. "That could've been the shadow army's last attempt at destroying Bloom... if she forgets that we are waiting for her then she will forever stay in the comfort of her own mind... never to wake up again..." she turned to the healer "Meditrina is there anything we can do to help her come back?"

Meditrina looked at Bloom from across the room "I don't think there is anything that we can do Princess Daphne..." "What if we talked to her...she will be able to hear us right?" Musa asked. The healer thought about that for a bit "Well, there would be no hurt in trying but I cannot say for sure if she will be able to hear you or not... no one can actually say for sure what goes in the mind of a comatose patient..." "But there have been cases where it has worked." Tecna said as she was researching ways to help their friend. The healer smiled at the group and nodded her head "Yes, it should be able to work, it can take time, but it should work..." She looked to Sky "especially if she can feel that her beloved fiancé is waiting for her...love is a powerful thing after all." Meditrina said as she gave Sky a comforting smile. Sky smiled back and walked over to Bloom and held her left hand while he started to go over the precious memories that they made together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So there is no confusion... this next part starts back when Sky and the Winx were just leaving Bloom's subconscious__ (with the shadow army), __after Bloom separated from her magic._

* * *

><p>"I promise I won't keep you waiting long Sky!" Bloom waved to her love as she watched him start to fade away. 'I promise Sky...I love y...' the fairy didn't notice the sudden attack sent by a shadow solider. "BLOOM!" "Sky..." Bloom slowly fell to knees while clutching her chest. The last thing she saw was Sky completely fading while reaching out to her and screaming her name, then everything went dark...<p>

'Where am I? It's so dark and quiet... Where's Sky? I don't see him... I need to find him soon...but I can't move... someone help me...'

"Relax young fairy, don't panic. Everything will be alright." "Who are you?" Bloom looked at a dark figure with blood red glaring eyes, giving her a sweet smile "Why, I am your friend. I am here to help you." "My friend? How are you going to help me?" "Why, it is very simple. You just need to clear your mind from everything you can think of." "Like meditation? How will that help?" "Once your mind is cleared and empty. I will have enough power to save you from this loneliness and darkness. Or do you prefer that I leave you alone forever in pure darkness?" he said with an evil grin. Bloom slowly wrapped her arms around herself as she looked around the empty space 'No, I don't want this... I hate this... I don't want to be alone...' Bloom looked up with tears in her eyes at the dark figure "Are you really going to help me get out of here?"

The figure smiled "You must help me get stronger before anything. All you need to do is relax and just forget your current worries. The faster you forget, the faster I get stronger, and the faster you are freed from this void." The figure held out his hand towards Bloom. Bloom shakily nodded 'I need to get out of here...he's waiting for me' She reached out her hand almost touching the figure's hand "Alright I just want to see Sky again. I promised that I wouldn't keep him waiting..." The figure abruptly grabbed her hand tightly and laughed "O my naive fairy you will be breaking that promise!" "What? But you said, that I just needed to clear my mind and you would help me wake up!" Bloom tried her very best to free herself from the figure's grasp but she felt too weak to use much strength. "You misunderstood. I need you to clear your mind of all your memories and feelings so I can take your remaining strength." His free hand started to glow with a sinister black light. "But don't worry I will keep my promise and free you from this lonely void. You will find peace in the afterlife!" He grabbed her hand with both hands making Bloom scream in shock and slight pain. "NO! You can't do this! Sky said that you would be defeated if I gave up my magic. You shouldn't be able to do this!"

The sinister glow started to surround her hand and grow more and more, slowly crawling up her arm and start to spread throughout her body. "Your right the original curse that was placed on you was broken when you separated from your magic and taken out of you, but when that shadow solider threw a dark attack at you he sparked the curse again. Sure this curse is extremely weak..." the figure shrugged "...if you were at even half of your strength you could've broken this on your own, but you are too weak to resist it now." He said with an evil smirk "No! Please stop!" The dark figure just laughed at Bloom's pleas "Why are you doing this?" the figure's dark red eyes looked deep into her blue eyes "Because everything I cared about was taken from me, so it is only right for me to take everything from everyone else!" "That's not right! You don't have to do that!" "Yes, I do." The darkness consumed Bloom 'It's so cold and it hurts...I don't want to forget everyone and everything... I can't forget Sky!' The last thing that she remembered was Sky proposing and the joy she felt when she said yes, as the darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>'Ugh... what happened?... why is it so dark?' The young fairy looked around and saw only darkness no matter where she turned. 'Where am I? Who am I?' Suddenly the fairy heard an evil laughter in the distance. It slowly started getting louder and louder. "Who's there? What do you want from me?" She turned around and gasped when she saw a large black cloud with blood red eyes glaring down at her. "I want your power and heart!" the black cloud whispered though it seemed like a scream. 'No! Leave me alone!' The young fairy tried to run away from the dark cloud, but it felt that she wasn't getting very far, or anywhere at all. "You can't get away from me, Dragon's Fairy... I am surprised you were able to awaken this much, you were supposed to be a good girl and just fade away into the darkness." The darkness said as it floated after her "But no matter, you will not awake out of your subconscious. I will succeed and win your heart! Whether it be in this life or the next!" the dark cloud caught up the fleeing fairy and grabbed her, with a hand like cloud. "No you can't have my heart!" the fairy said as she struggled, before being eaten by the dark cloud.<p>

"It can't end here... I need to get back..." "Where do you need to go back? You have nowhere to go back to anymore... you are all alone..." the darkness whispered as it started to take away her will and her remaining memories. "I'm all alone? I don't remember anything or anyone... But I have a feeling that there was something I needed to do...' "Someone is waiting for me... isn't there?" "There's no one, fairy... they're all gone now... but you should be happy I am being gracious... I am allowing you to forget about them so you won't feel the pain of loss... aren't you glad? Aren't you tired of fighting, anyway? ...Just relax and sleeeepppp..." tears starting falling on the fairy's face as she sank deeper into the darkness 'I don't want to be alone... I don't like this empty lonely feeling... will it be better if I just forget? ... Who was I supposed to forget, again? ... sigh... I'm so tired of fighting... Maybe I should just sleep... just forget and rest...'

Suddenly there was a bright light in the distance 'What is that?' the fairy suddenly heard a soft but firm voice coming from the strong but comforting light. "You mustn't forget your loved ones, Guardian of the Sacred Dragon Flame." the young fairy slowly got up and started walking towards the bright light "Who are you? Who are my loved ones?" the young fairy asked "You will know my name soon enough. You must remember your family, your friends, your true love..."

Five figures with wings started appearing in the bright light as the red haired fairy got closer. "Hey I know them... they are... my best friends... rite?" she started walking slightly faster towards the figure's outreached hands as more figures started appearing the closer she got to the bright light. This time it looked like a royal family for they each had a crown, they looked like a close family. "I have a feeling... that I looked hard for them before... are they my family?...' the young fairy started to have a small smile on her face as she ran faster towards the brightening light. As she got closer she started to see a handsome blonde man walking towards her from the farthest part of the bright light. "Who is he? ... What is this... strong feeling I have in my chest just by looking at him? Why do I feel like... like I can't live without him?" Suddenly the man held out his hand "Bloom I've been waiting for you. Let's go home my love." Tears started to fall down Bloom's smiling face.

'NO, YOU SHOULDN'T REMEMBER THEM! I TOOK AWAY YOUR MEMORIES! YOU SHOULD BE EMPTY!' the darkness grabbed a hold of Bloom before she fully entered the light. Bloom ignore the darkness that desperately held onto her waist "I remember now... I remember the Winx, my Mom, my Dad, my big sister Daphne... and I remember my one true love... SKY!" she jumped easily freeing herself from the darkness and reached for her fiancé's hand. Once Bloom was in the loving embrace of her true love, she looked up at her beloved "I missed you Sky... I'm sorry I forgot about you for a moment there" Sky brushed away the tears that were still falling from Bloom's eyes "It's ok my love. I don't mind waiting for you, but it's time for you to wake up now." Sky leaned down and softly kissed her before leaning back to face her "Wake up Bloom... please wake up... Please open your eyes, my love..."

"Ok, Sky..." Bloom said with a small smile as she closed her eyes...


	14. Chapter 13: Let the Training Begin!

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Thank you sooo much for taking the time to read my story. _

_Well, ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<br>****Let the Training Begin!**

Sky gently held Bloom's left hand while he talked and talked to her. "Bloom please wake up. I miss you... I know that it has only been two days but we need you... I need you... we are all lost without you..." "Sky why don't you go and get some rest. It's not good that you haven't slept properly in two days." Brandon said as he placed a reassuring hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can't leave her... she might wake up soon..." "The Winx will be here watching over her, and they will let you know as soon as possible if there is any change." Even though Sky knew his friend was right he couldn't bring himself to leave his fiancé's side. 'I'm waiting for you, Bloom... you promised that you wouldn't have me waiting long... and you don't break your promises...' he thought as he shook his head to his best friend indicating that he was not going to move from his current spot. Sky bent down and gave a soft loving kiss on Bloom's lips "Wake up Bloom... please wake up... Please open your eyes, my love..."

Sky started to notice that Bloom was slowly stirring "Mmm... S-Sky...?" "Bloom!? I'm here... can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Sky was so excited he had jumped out of his chair and was holding onto Bloom's hand tighter than before. Bloom's eyes started to flutter open, adjusting to the bright light coming in through the windows of her bedroom. "Sky... What's going on?" "Hey Sleeping Beauty it is about time you woke up. I'm so glad..." Bloom suddenly showed a slight pain on her face "My love, what's wrong? Are you in pain somewhere? Tell me." a bit shyly she said. "Sky... you are squeezing my hand a little too hard..." Sky immediately let go of her hand "I'm sorry..." Bloom reached up and grabbed his hand again "No, I'm sorry. I almost forgot all about you and everyone else." Sky saw the slight tears in his fiancé's eyes and he knew that she went through a lot in order to come back to him. He gently held her hand and used his free hand to cup her cheek and brush away a stray tear. "Don't worry about that my love. The most important thing is that you remember our love and that you came back to me... to us." Bloom smiled warmly at him and nodded her agreement.

Suddenly, a hyper blonde fairy jumped up and gave Bloom a huge hug. "Bloom! I was sooo worried about you. I was scared that you would never wake up again..." Stella released her for a moment to look at Bloom in the eyes "...You are not allowed to do anything like that ever again! Do you understand?!" "Yes, Stella I understand. I'm sorry to have worried you." Stella started to tear up when she saw Blooms bright smile and gave her another tight hug. Bloom patted her best friend on the back to comfort her "Stella I'm glad that your happy, but your hugging me a bit too hard... it's getting a bit hard to breathe..." 'Gasp' Stella released Bloom from her grip and took her free hand instead with a slight blush she said "I'm sorry. My joy got the better of me." "Don't suffocate her Stella she just recovered from a near death experience." Tecna scolded the sun fairy. "Yea, she is going to need all her strength to recover not to protect herself from your hugging attacks." Aisha teased. Everyone started laughing at Stella's pouting face. "Well, excuse me for being overjoyed that Bloom is awake and safe now."

"Bloom!" Everyone turned to see that Daphne walked into the room followed by Meditrina, Thoren, then the King and Queen. Daphne rushed over and gave her little sister a warm hug "I'm so glad that the spell worked. I was so worried..." Bloom hugged her sister back "Thanks Daphne, without you I might not have been able to survive that..." The two sisters held each other in a loving embrace for a moment longer before the King and Queen stepped forward "How are you feeling my dear?" "I feel ok, Mom. But I do feel very weak." "That is to be expected..." Meditrina stepped to Bloom's side to start her evaluation. "...after all, all of your magical powers were stripped from you. It will take a moment for your body to adjust to this drastic change." "What! I lost my powers!" Bloom was shocked that she didn't really remember that part happening very well. "I'm sorry Bloom." Daphne sadly said "It was the only way that we could find that could save your life from the Keres Curse." Bloom showed a very concerned face at this realization "But how am I going to fight Eldus? How will I protect everyone? What will happen when Eldus comes looking for me? How could I lose my powers?" Bloom started to slightly panic and started to tremble, thinking of the worst possible scenarios. "Bloom, my love, calm down. It will be alright, I promise you..." Sky gave Bloom a comforting hug "Eldus won't come looking for you, he thinks you died..." She started to relax a bit, relieved that Eldus won't be busting through any minute now to finish the job. "But I'm sure he will find out eventually, Sky. What will I do then." Sky looked her in the eyes and confidently said "Then I will teach you a different way to protect yourself and others. I will teach you weaponry and fighting. And in the meantime I will protect you from harm, believe me" Bloom carefully looked into her fiancé's eyes and was taken in by the unwavering determination that she saw in them. 'Sky is right I don't need my magic to protect myself and others... I will just learn another way...' Bloom slightly smiled and nodded "Ok Sky. I believe you I don't need my magic, and I won't be defenseless the next time I face Eldus." "Don't worry about it too much Bloom. If Eldus does show up again, you will have us to protect you as well." Flora said as she stood with the rest of the Winx with pure determination to protect and support their friend. Bloom smiled warmly at everyone, knowing that they would help her through this sudden change. "Well, I can't be defenseless forever..." She turned to Sky "When can we start the training?"

* * *

><p>"Eldus we have been celebrating for days now, aren't you tired yet?" Stormy asked as she and her sisters lounged on their large sofa exhausted, while they looked at Eldus who was still drinking and eating away. "Come on my lovely witches! There are many things to celebrate so you should be more excited! I was finally freed from my 3,000 year seal, got my body and powers back, we met each other and formed a partnership, I saw Jeanne and killed her... not to mention that young Prince suffered immensely seeing his love die for him" Eldus laughed at his fond memories.<p>

The Trix looked at each other in slight confusion "We killed Bloom right? not Jeanne." whispered Stormy. Darcy nodded "Maybe Bloom looks like Jeanne?" Stormy rolled her eyes and leaned back in the couch "Or maybe he's just a crazy old loon who is so pressed about Jeanne that he thinks every fairy from Domino is her." "Quiet sisters..." Icy ordered "Remember he may be a bit odd but he is going to give us unlimited power. So just be patient and enjoy the feast for now, for soon the real party will begin." the Trix nodded and continued to celebrate with Eldus.

* * *

><p>"Bloom what are you doing? You are still too weak to get up, you should rest some more." Sky said as he tried to get Bloom back to bed "I feel fine Sky. Besides I can't stay in bed all day when there is training to do." She said as she shook off Sky's hands "But Meditrina said that you should take it slow and let your body get used to not having magic." Bloom paused thinking on how powerless she currently felt. "I'm sorry Bloom. I know that it is hard to get used to this new situation, but I don't want you to push yourself and end up hurting yourself." Bloom turned to face her fiancé with saddened eyes "But Sky it is hard enough that I am powerless to defend myself or anyone else. I don't like feeling that I always need to be protected. I need to feel that I can do something, that everyone can still rely on me in some way." 'Sigh' "Alright Bloom I will start training you... but you must promise me something..." Bloom looked into Sky's deep blue eyes waiting for him to continue "...You need to promise that you will rely on me, your friends and family when you need it. It may be hard now but it will get better, but you can't do everything on your own" Bloom nodded in agreement "Alright Sky I won't try to do things all on my own." Sky smiled and said as he gave her a quick hug "Ok good. Now let's start on some slow and easy training." "Ok! Just give me a minute to change out of my PJ's" Bloom smiled as she turned to her closet and started to get dressed into her workout clothes, while Sky went to wait outside.<p>

* * *

><p>Bloom and Sky entered the training room and saw that the Winx and the specialists were already in there practicing on the morphix equipment. "Hey guys, looking good!" Everyone turned to see Bloom waving at everyone and they all ran over to greet her. "Bloom what are you doing here?" Musa asked "Yea, sweetie you should be resting." added Flora "I'm fine guys, really. I just wanted to get my training started so I won't be such a burden to you guys." Bloom said with a smile "O Bloom you will never be a burden to us, powers or no. We all love you." Stella said as she gave her a hug while everyone nodded in agreement with their blonde friend and joined in the hug.<p>

"Alright, Alright, enough with the mushy stuff. Let's get back to training." Riven said as he ran over and started to lift weights again. "Riven is right let's get started Bloom." "Yes, let's begin Sky." Sky gently grabbed onto Bloom's hand and went over to the wall that held all the weapons. "Why don't we start with some weapons training? Which one do you want to start with?" Bloom looked at all the weapons on the wall. It ranged from daggers to hammers to throwing weapons. There were long range, short range, offensive and defensive weapons. It was hard to choose from such a variety. 'Hmm... I wonder which would be a good fit for me?' She looked to Sky and saw his weapon 'it would be nice to fight with him on the same field, back to back...' "How about I learn how to use a sword?" Sky smiled knowing what his love was thinking. "Ok, let's see how well you fair with a sword." He walked closer to the weapon's wall and reached up to grab a short blade sword. From the hilt to the tip the sword was slightly longer than Bloom's arm. "This should be just about the right size and kind for you." "That looks like a really flimsy looking small sword, Sky. I'm sure that I can handle something better than that child's toy." Bloom said as she crossed her arms in disappointment. "Well, why don't you try holding a longsword and see why it would be better if you had a short sword?" Sky grabbed the shortest long sowrd that was available and handed it to Bloom. She held out her hands and dropped the sword on the floor because she was not able to bear the heavy weight of the sword for very long. "No you see why this lighter sword would be better? Here why don't you just try holding it Bloom? I did tell you that we are just going to take it easy today. Besides this way you can see if you are really suited for a blade, you never know it could be something else." 'sigh' "Alright, Sky I'll try it..." Bloom held out her hand to accept the sword from Sky. Sky smirked as he slowly placed the short sword in Bloom's outreached hand and slowly let go of the hilt as soon as Bloom wrapped her fingers around it. Bloom was surprised at the weight of such a small looking sword. It had some weight to it but it was light enough to be able to run around and fight with, without getting too tired "It's heavier than it looks, isn't it?" Bloom nodded "So this is how a real blade feels like... it's heavier than I thought but I think I can manage it better than the bigger one" "Yea, bigger swords tend to be heavier. After all, swords are made of iron and since they need to cut through anything they tend to be thicker than a child's toy" Sky winked at Bloom in a teasing manner when he watched her having trouble handling the small sword at first. "Shall we try a few stances to see if you can keep your balance?" Bloom nodded and started to copy Sky in his stances and sword thrusts.

Sky watched his fiancé struggle in just keeping her balance. Every time it looked like she would finally get the stance right, she couldn't hold it very long because she was not accustomed to the weight of the short sword so he arm would tire out fast. After a couple hours of Bloom trying to get used to the short blade, they took a break. "I didn't think that such a small sword would take so much out of me." "Yea, first time use can be exhausting. It will be harder when applied in battle." Once Sky said that he came to a sudden realization 'Bloom might not be able to handle such close combat so soon... she might get hurt if she hesitates even a little... and with the short blade she will have to get closer to her opponent than with a longer blade... but she doesn't have the strength or the stamina to fight with a long sword... I rather her be as far away from danger as possible...I've got it!' "Hey Bloom why don't you try some long range weapons? They could be a bit easier for you to handle." Bloom thought about for a while "But I would prefer if I was able to be able to fight right by your side in the front lines..." 'I was afraid she would say that...I hope my persuasion works...' "And I would love that more than anything my love, but with the possible battle coming up wouldn't it be better if we worked strategically together?" "What do you mean?" "Well, you could help me distract Eldus with long range attacks until I get closer to attack him and do some damage. We could become the perfect tag team, don't you think?" Sky smiled while slightly nodding hoping it will encourage her to agree. He saw that she was still reluctant and disappointed in the thought of not learning how to use a sword "We will still practice with the short blade, in case you will ever need to defend yourself close range. But I think that a long range weapon will be better for you as your main weapon... you already have perfect aim from your magic training and the concentration to match, all you need to do now is apply it to a long distance weapon..." Bloom finally nodded "Your right Sky. I probably would be better at long range attacks than short range. Let's give it a try, what did you have in mind?" Sky mentally cheered as he stood up and held out his hand to Bloom. "I was thinking the bow and arrow would suit you very well."  
>Bloom and Sky each grabbed a bow and an arrow quiver and went over to the practice area that Aisha made for them using her morphix powers. "Now the key is to be straight and judge the wind and distance properly before firing. Be careful not to draw back too hard or else you might break the bowstring..." SNAP! "Ow... that hurt." Sky walked over to Bloom with a smile "Are you ok Bloom?" "Yea, I'm ok but the bowstring isn't...I should've probably listened before trying it on my own." she said with a shy smile as she held up a broken bowstring on her bow. Sky chuckled at his fiancé and grabbed the bow to fix it. Once it was all fixed he handed it back to Bloom. "shall we try again my princess?" Bloom nodded and started to take aim at the farthest target and let go of the arrow. Everyone in the room stood still as they watched Bloom shoot her first arrow and they were all shocked to see that she almost made a bulls eye. "I did it Sky! I can't believe that I hit the target!" She jumped up and gave Sky a hug as she laughed happily, while he laughed with her. "Good job Bloom. That was amazing! I told you that you would do better at this." Bloom nodded her agreement "Now, what do you say that we practice some more?"<p>

* * *

><p>In the deepest cave a destined meeting was taking place... "I see that you have traveled far young one. The journey must have been a difficult one for you, but I am surprised that you were able to find me so quickly... hmm... and I see that you have become stronger than when you were born. What an interesting turn of events, I wonder how much that will change the future... Now why don't we get started..."<p> 


	15. Chapter 14: A Destined Meeting

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone,_

_Here is the next chapter. I hope that I didn't keep you waiting too long. _

_I just wanted to let you all know that it might take me a couple of weeks to post the next chapter, because I have finals this week and I need to study a lot for them. I promise to post the next chapter before xmas. _

_Thank you sooo much for taking the time to read my story and all those who have left comments and added my story to their favorites. It makes me soo happy that people are enjoying my story. Thanks again! ;-) _

_Well, ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<br>****A Destined Meeting**

The Winx were cheering their leader on as she and Sky were practicing maneuvers together. It had only been a day and they seemed like they** were **the perfect team for years. "Wow I can't believe how well they fight together." Brandon voiced out loud "Agreed it seems that their bond has given them the insight they need to be able to sync with each other and predict each other's next move." King Oritel said he nodded his approval at his daughter and future-son-in law. "They have improved immensely since yesterday. Don't they remind you of how we were at their age my love?" Queen Marion lovingly asked her husband "And how we still are, my beautiful Queen." He wiht a wink as he gently held up her hand and gave it a sweet kiss.

"Mom! Dad!" Bloom exclaimed as she ran over to greet her parents. "Bloom! You and Sky looked marvelous!" "Thanks Mom. I'm glad that Sky is here with me I don't know if I would be able to handle losing my powers without him. But anyway, have you guys found any news about Eldus?" the King and Queen looked at each other with concerned "No dear we haven't found anything. It could be that he has weakened for now and is just recovering, he has not made any appearances since you last encountered him." "Oh ok thanks Dad..." Sky wrapped an arm around Bloom's shoulders "Come on Bloom let's get some more training in. You never know when Eldus will finally recover and start causing trouble." Bloom nodded to her fiancé "Your right Sky. Let's get some more training in." They bowed their goodbye to the King and Queen before turning back to the training ground. "Do you think that she will be alright Oritel? I mean with Eldus being as strong as he is and with Bloom being as she is... it's only a matter of time before he finds out that she is still alive..." "It'll be alright Marion, she has many friends and her future husband to protect her. Besides with her new training she will be able to take care of herself with or without powers." The King and Queen continued to look on their daughter's training as they hoped that she will stay safe for as long as possible.

* * *

><p>"Wake-up Ladies!" "What?!" the Trix mumbled as they sleepily stirred from their dreams. "Time to get up! It's another beautiful day and I think it is time to start to give you three your much needed rewards." With that the Trix immediately jumped out of bed and were instantly awake. "It's about time!" Stormy exclaimed "Yes, I was beginning to wonder if you were starting to forget about our reward." Added Darcy "Now, now how can I forget about the three wonderful witches that saved me from my eternal slumber." "So let's get started. I want to start feeling invincible power!" demanded Icy. "Well, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. First we will need a few things." "What! How come!?" Yelled Stormy in frustration "We you will each need a specific magical item in order for us to begin." "Why? Why don't you just give us the invincible power now?" Asked Stormy "Because my dear if I did you will most likely die, remember." Stormy nodded in silence when she recalled the conversation that they had before they freed Eldus' body.<p>

"So which items are we going to need? And where do we find them?" Asked Icy "The items you will need are: The Gem of Lilith, the Diamond of Isole, and the Tear of Achlys. As to where to find them I am not sure, since I have been sealed for over 3,000 years and all." "Well, that's just great. So how are we supposed to find them?" asked Stormy frustrated. "Hmmm... well I do recall hearing that the Diamond of Isole was sent to Obsidian, but that might be a pain, since it is very difficult to enter and exit that cold place." The Trix looked at each other for a brief moment before Icy said "Obsidian was destroyed some years ago..." "It was? How?" "Those stupid fairies managed to destroy it in order to rescue all of Domino that was sent there." said Darcy "So nothing is left of that place. If the diamond was there then it would most likely have been destroyed when Obsidian was destroyed." Added Stormy.

"Not necessarily... it was sent to Obsidian because no one could destroy it. I have a feeling that it is still in perfect condition, and I have a feeling of where it might be now." "Really where?" Icy asked "Ladies, I think it is time to go and give our condolences to the King and Queen of Domino..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Bloom! Come and have lunch with us!" Stella called out to her best friend and Sky "Ok Stella! We're coming!" "We did a pretty good job in our team training" Sky said to his love with a smile. "Yes, together we will be able to defeat any enemy that comes our way." Bloom said confidently. Sky nodded and kissed Bloom in agreement "Now let's go grab some food. I'm starving." They giggled as they both headed over to Stella.<p>

"Well, it's about time that you two decided to join us!" Exclaimed Riven "I'm starving here and Musa won't let me have anything until you guys got here." Sky and Bloom laughed "Sorry Riven we had to quickly clean up before coming to lunch." "Yea, yea… let's eat." Everyone laughed at the eager specialist and began to eat their meals.

Once lunch was finished and desert was handed out the King and Queen stood up to address the group. "Ahem… We would like to say a few words to everyone…" Everyone turned to give their full attention to the King and Queen. "We would like to give our thanks to everyone. Without your joint efforts then Bloom would no longer be with us and we would have been a broken family once again." The King and Queen looked to their daughters with sadness remembering how they were torn apart many years ago. "We know that you all did not have to put any effort in to save Bloom, but did anyway and for that we are forever grateful." The King and Queen both slightly bowed to their guests in respect to their deeds. "There is no need for so much gratitude your majesties." Flora started "Yes, Bloom is our dear friend and we would do anything to make sure she is safe and happy, just like she would do for any of us." Aisha added "Besides, if Bloom leaves us then we would become a broken family as well." Stella finished. Everyone in the room nodded their agreement and saw that Bloom had tears of joy and gratitude in her eyes. "Thank you… all of you…my life would incomplete without any of you. And I promise that I will become stronger and ensure that we will not come close to losing anyone again." Bloom said with great confidence. "Cheers! To Friendship and family!" Helia said as he raised his glass of champagne. Everyone raised their glasses and exclaimed "Cheers!" before settling down to finish their desert (red velvet cake and ice cream, my fave lol).

They all finished and everyone started to head out of the room. Before they reached the door a guard burst through them. "You majesties! Pardon the interruption, but there is an emergency! Intruders have opened a portal to Domino!" "What?! Where? Who?" The king asked "they seem to be headed to the sacred forest. And the reports say that the intruders are the Trix and Eldus…"

* * *

><p>"what are we doing in a forest, Eldus? I thought that we were headed to the palace." Stormy asked in frustration "We will head there next if what we are looking for is not here." "so where exactly are we headed for then?" asked Icy "there is a secret vault here in the Sacred Forest that no one really knows about. Well, except for the royal family, of course." "Why is it in this forest and not in the secured palace vault? Does it hold something dangerous?" "Well Darcy, it's something like that. It was made to hold dangerous and powerful artifacts and treasures, that evil and dangerous beings like us would be after. They sent them all here to the Sacred Forest to protect their families and subjects that live in the palace. If they were ever attacked then their families would be away from any danger." "Well, that's still stupid, evil beings would just come to this forest and take it without a fight. Easy." Stormy noted "True... except for one thing... there is a specific spell that keeps this vault hidden so it will be hard to find it with my power alone... good thing that I remember the way to it from my first visit there..." "When did you visit this vault?" "It was a very long time ago my dear Darcy...any way keep a close eye out. This is a Sacred Forest after all so there are many traps and spells that are in affect to keep evil out, or contained until the royal guards appear."<p>

"Psh we can take care of anything that wants to try to get rid of us..." Stormy said as she stomped ahead of the rest "We aren't that easy to contaaa-ahhh!" the rest of the group watched as they saw Stormy step into a trap that set off a spring snare net trap. They watched a net wrap around her and bound her high up a tree, it ricochet between a few trees before finally settling down and slightly swing back and forth with the struggling Stormy. "OW! Hey! Don't just stand there get me out of here!" "Darcy go bring her down from there." 'Of course you would say that, Icy' Darcy thought before she flew up to cut her sister down 'Sigh' "You would get yourself stuck in a stupid fairy net Stormy." "Shut it and get me out of here Darcy!" "Alright hold on..." Darcy started to reach for the top of the net "Wait. You should be..." before Eldus could give his warning Darcy touched the net just for it to repel her back against the nearest tree with a large electric burst. "...careful... hmm... oo well I tried to warn them. Icy why don't you go freeze the net without touching it so we can get on our way." Icy flew up, froze the net then punched the net and 'accidently' hit Stormy. "Ow! What's the big idea Icy?!" "Sorry I was just trying to help you out of the net sister." Icy said with a shrug "Now hurry up you two, Eldus is waiting for us." Darcy floated off the tree she was resting on and started to float down with Icy while rubbing the pain on her head she received from that blast. Stormy followed soon after. "Now if you three are done we need to get going we are almost there." he turned and started to walk deeper into the forest "Yes, Eldus." the Trix replied as they followed after him.

* * *

><p>"No Bloom you cannot go with us!" Exclaimed Stella "I should be able to go. I can still fight! I'm going!" "Now Bloom, my love, I don' think that going will be a good idea." Bloom turned to Sky with a hurt expression "But Sky I thought that you believed in me. I thought that we became such a good tag team, we practiced so much." "I do believe in you Bloom, together we ARE the perfect tag team. But I still don't think we are ready for a full on fight, especially with Eldus." "I can do it Sky. I can fight him just give me the chance to prove it." "NO!" Bloom was shocked at Sky outburst 'He's never yelled at me before' "I'm sorry I yelled at you Bloom... But I don't want you to fight Eldus right now... I lost you once and it was more than I could bear... If I lost you again I don't think that I would be able go on..." Bloom saw the pure sadness in her fiancé's eyes and looked around to see sadness in everyone's eyes as well. "so please for my sanity, for your family and friends... please stay safe for now..." 'He's right I'm not ready to fight Eldus yet...' Bloom slumped her shoulders in defeat 'sigh' "Alright Sky you win... I will stay safe and wait for you guys..." Everyone in the room sighed in relief "Thank you Bloom. I love you." "I love you too Sky. Please be careful while you are out there Sky... promise?" "I Promise"<p>

"Alright now that we have that settled let's go kick some old sorcerer's butt!" Riven exclaimed. Queen Marion stepped forward "I will open a portal that will lead you directly to the sacred vault, that is located to the West of the Sacred Forest. I'm not sure what Eldus is after exactly, but the only thing there of interest will be items in the sacred vault." Everyone nodded and stepped through the portal to the sacred forest. While Bloom and her family sat around the room and prayed for their safe return.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are ladies." The Trix looked around an just saw a cluster of ordinary trees in front of them. "Umm... where are we per say?" asked Stormy "There's nothing here but more trees..." "Actually my dear we have arrived to the secret vault, just watch and see." Eldus took a step closer to the cluster of trees while the Trix looked on with baffled expressions and he started to chant a spell. After a few moments of chanting the image of trees started to fade away and become a small temple-like building with two large metal knights with spears standing by the entrance. "Wow we never would have been able to have found that on our own." Darcy noted. "Shall we ladies?" The Trix nodded their agreement and started to walk closer to Eldus.<p>

They started to enter the vault when they were stopped and thrown back a few feet. "Those of non-royal blood may not enter here." One of the knights stated "What! They are alive?" asked Stormy "Well, they shouldn't be that strong. They were created like 3,000 years ago, right? They should've weakened by now." Icy commented. The Trix got up and attacked the metal Knights. "Icicle Rampage!" "Blast of Darkness!" "Howling Storm!" they made a direct hit "Yes! We got them! That was easy." Stormy said with confidence and started to head towards the entrance again "Umm... You should look again Stormy." "What do you mean Darcy?" Stormy turned around just in time to see the knights aim their spears at her and start to swing to her. She covered her head and braced for impact. She heard an explosion and felt something rain down on her. Once it stopped she slowly opened her eyes and no longer saw the knights. "What happened?" She asked as she looked around and turned to see Eldus with an arm up and her sisters looking at shock at Eldus. "Do be careful, my dear Trix. We wouldn't want you three to get hurt before your rewarded now do we?" Eldus said with a smile. "Now do stay close when we enter." The Trix nodded and started to follow Eldus into the vault.

Eldus reach for the door when there was a yellow beam of light that hit the ground in front of them "Not so fast!" "Well, if it isn't our favorite sun fairy. Are you ready for me to clip those pretty wings of yours?" sneered Icy. "You can try but you can't beat us!" "Yea, tell that to you dead leader." Remarked Stormy. The Winx froze in silence not wanting to give away that Bloom was still alive. Thankfully, the Trix and Eldus took that as the Winx were saddened by their leader's demise. "Seems like I struck cord. Don't worry, fairies, you will all meet your leader soon enough...Icicle Shredder!" "Everyone watch out! Digital Room!" Tecna shouted as she stepped forward to protect her friends "Good job Icy. You guys keep on distracting these little fairies while I go grab what we came for." the Trix nodded while they continued to throw attack after attack at the Winx, while Eldus slipped into the vault unseen. "Hey sisters look at who is also here at the party." "Who are you talking about Icy?" "Look carefully, Stormy... it's a certain Prince who just lost his princess." The Trix showed an evil smile when they noticed Sky among the Winx and specialists. "let's have some fun with him..." Darcy and Stormy nodded and paused their attacks long enough for the Winx and Specialists to start to surround them. Thankfully for the Trix, Sky was towards the end of the group and was easy to separate from the rest of the group. "Darcy, Stormy, you two distract the rest of them while I finish off the pretty Prince." Icy flew over to Sky and Brandon and started to throw attacks at them. "Ice Vortex!" (this is a two beam attack one on each hand btw) One ice beam hit Brandon and sent him flying while Sky was able to stand firm against the second one. "I'm impressed that you were able to stand up against that attack, Sky... well let's see how well you do against this one... Icicle Rampage!"

* * *

><p>'I need to go the Sacred Forest... Something is calling me...' "Bloom what is wrong my dear?" Queen Marion asked as she saw that her daughter was pacing back in forth and being very restless "Mom... I think that I need to go see what is going on in the Sacred Forest... I have a strong feeling that I need to go there...someone is calling me..." The king and Queen looked at each other with deep concern, but felt that their daughter was very serious about this. "Very well, Bloom you may go but you must promise that you will keep away from danger as much as you can... you still are not fully recovered...and you promised your fiancé that you will be safe." "Yes, Dad I promise I will be very careful." they nodded and Queen Marion opened up a portal to the Sacred Forest. Bloom grabbed some weapons and stepped through the portal with confidence and determination to see what was waiting for her in the Sacred Forest.<p>

* * *

><p>In the deepest cave the meeting continued... "hmm... it looks like your destiny has started to come, young one. I will have seal your memories now. I'm sorry you have not had time to fully adjust yet it must be hard on you; you must still feel weak" "It's ok I will be fine... But why do you have to seal away my memories?" the child asked "Because remember the future is not set in stone... there are many possibilities that can take place to change it, and if for example, you know the future outcome of a battle and you try to change it you might instead make the future worse, and change the main future that we need to focus on..." The young child looked fearful "I'm scared. What if I mess up? What if I choose the wrong path? What if they don't like me?" he gave her a gentle smile and hug "Don't worry young one all that truly matters is that you find your happiness...just trust in yourself and your heart, everything else will follow suit" the child nodded "Will I see you again?" "You will one day... now go young one, head towards your future... and don't forget the message I told you to tell her." The child stood up gave small kiss to his cheek and walked out of the cave and into the forest. "I won't forget... see you soon!"<p>

* * *

><p>Bloom had just arrived to the sacred forest, but it did not look like she was sent to the west of the sacred forest but instead was sent to the deep center. She looked around in hopes that she was near her friends, but she could not tell which way to go. "I thought that Mom would send me really close by, or at least enough to hear them from a short distance. But I don't see or hear anything...I wonder where I am..." the young princess looked around 'I wonder which way I should go... well let's see if I can still sense anyone...' Bloom closed her eyes and concentrated, after a moment she turned to her left "That way! I don't know why since it doesn't feel like Sky or the girls...it might be because I lost my powers so they might feel different now... but I feel that something is calling me...something important..." Bloom took a moment to take some deep breaths since she was not sure what she was going to encounter in this forest. "Well, it's a good thing that this place is called the SACRED forest and not the Dark forest so it shouldn't be too scary in here... I just hope that I find my friends or a way out before nightfall..." Bloom looked up and saw that she still had about two hours of sunlight left and started to walk.<p>

* * *

><p>"You will have to better than that Icy!" exclaimed Sky with a smile when he managed to block Icy's attack. "Don't get to cocky Prince or you will end up like your precious Bloom... Dead!" Icy said as she threw another attack at Sky. "You will pay for what you did to her!" Sky sent Icy's attack right back at her and landed a direct hit "Ow! You will regret that!" "Now, now Icy... there is no need to lose your temper... besides we got what we came for it is time for us to make our exit." "But Eldus we want to defeat them once and for all." Eldus shook his head and motioned for Icy to take a look at her sisters "You are the ones that will end up being defeated at this rate... that's why I am going to make you stronger but we need the other two pieces in order to do that... now shall we go?" Icy reluctantly nodded "Good... It's time to make our departure ladies!" Eldus exclaimed to Darcy and Stormy "No arguments here!" said Stormy as she started to fly towards Eldus and Icy.<p>

"Not so fast Trix! Morphix Net!" "Bio-rhythmic Blast!" "Infinite Echo!" "Chlorophyll Bolt!" "Total Eclipse!" "Flame Spiral!" The Trix saw the attacks coming and were about to put up a shield to defend themselves, but Eldus took a step forward and easily blocked the attacks. Once the attacks hit his barrier he released the barrier, and he laughed as it made a black fog surround everyone.

"Ray of Pure Light!" Once Stella purified the fog they all saw that Eldus and the Trix had escaped. "Dam they got away." Aisha said in frustration "What do you think they were after?" Flora asked as she looked to the building in front of them. "What is this place anyway? And what is it doing in the forest?" "Well, Musa this is the Royal family's secret vault. It holds some of the most sought after and dangerous artifacts in the known dimension. We keep here in the forest to protect the palace and all who live there. Since no one would expect that such artifacts would be left alone in a forest they were safer here and no one but the royal family knew about it... I wonder how Eldus was able to find it especially with its powerful cloaking spell..." "Well, we can ponder about that later, first we need to find out what he took from the vault and why it was so important." "Your right Tecna. I suggest that Tecna, Timmy, Thoren and I stay behind to investigate. While the rest of you return to the palace and inform my parents and Bloom of the situation. They should be able to find the spell in the archives of how to replace the original barrier and defenses." "Alright let's get to it, girls!" Stella said as she opened up a portal back to the Domino palace.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure she is fine Marion. She probably already found the Winx and Specialist and are on their way back soon." "But Oritel, she was sent nowhere near the battle." "It's ok Marion let's just wait a little longer hopefully the Winx will be back soon and we can ask them before we send out a search party..." Suddenly a portal opened up in front of them and the Winx and Specialists started to walk through. Once the portal closed behind Sky, Queen Marion looked to her husband "Oritel she's not with them... we have to go look for her now!" "What is going on, your majesties? Is something wrong?" "Unfortunately, yes there is Sky... Bloom wanted to meet you guys in battle... my Queen opened up a portal for her land in the area where you were... but someone changed the trajectory of the portal and sent Bloom to another part of the forest... we don't know exactly where in the sacred forest Bloom is... she's missing..."<p>

* * *

><p>"I've been walking for a while now and I can't find anyone" Bloom looked to see how much sunlight she had left "It doesn't look like I have much daylight left...If I don't find my way soon I'm going to have to spend the night out here... great..." She took a moment to take a look at her surroundings. "Maybe I should turn around the forest is getting thicker so I must be going deeper into the forest instead of out... let me try calling Sky..." She took out her phone "Well, this is just perfect, no service and I haven't practiced using the communicator without magic yet... so it looks like I'm stuck here for now..." Suddenly she heard movement in the bushes behind her. She took out her bow and arrow and aimed to the spot where she heard the noise. "Who's there? Come out slowly or I will fire!" There was a pause but then out of the bushes stepped out a young girl covered in mud. She seemed to be about five years of age, she had messy light red hair with purple streaks, with sticks and leaves sticking out everywhere, that reached the middle of her back, she had a torn oversized dress that hung off her shoulder and so long that it dragged on the floor, and she had a belt around her waist that had some muddy debris hanging off of it. With her crystal blue eyes she looked frightened and confused, when she saw Bloom pointing an arrow at her she fell backwards and started to cry. "O hey..." Bloom put away her weapon and ran over to the little girl "I'm sorry I scared you. Are you alright? Can you stand up?" The small girl looked up at Bloom with tear filled eyes and nodded and with Bloom's help stood up 'What is a little girl doing out here in the middle of nowhere?' "What are you doing out here? Are you lost? Did you lose your parents?" The little girl started to cry into her hands again "Hey it's ok don't cry, you'll be ok I'll protect you. My name is Bloom. Can you tell me your name?" she looked up from her tiny hands to look at Bloom "M-my name is C-Calida Cari..."<p> 


	16. Chapter 15: Calida Cari

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Just as promised I have finished the next chapter! And I was able to pass all my exams! Yay! _

_Anyway I will do my very best to post the next chapter before New Years._

_Thank you sooo much for taking the time to read my story. A special thanks to Anna and all my loyal readers. _

_Merry Christmas! Hope you all have a wonderful Holiday filled with warmth, love, and lots of yummy food! Best Wishes always! Love you all!_

_Well, ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15<span>  
><strong>**Calida Cari**

"My name is C-Calida Cari" Bloom smiled sweetly at the little girl "That's a pretty name. Do you know where your Mommy and Daddy are?" The young girl shook her head no and started to tear again. "Oh no, don't cry little one." Bloom patted Calida Cari on the head in comfort "Tell you what. How about we look for them together?" "Yo-you will... really... help me?" "Of course I will, two heads are better than one after all. Come on, let's first find a way out of this forest, ok?" Calida Cari nodded and grabbed Bloom's outstretched hand "Alright, well since its dusk we should find some shelter and settle down for the night. We can start heading out of the forest first thing in the morning."

Bloom and Calida Cari walked for a few minutes in the opposite direction that Bloom was going in, until they found a small cave. "Well, that looks like a good place to settle down for the night. You wait here Calida Cari I'm going to make sure it's safe to enter." Bloom started to let go of the little girl's hand until she felt a tiny hand tighten in her's. Bloom looked down at a small scared face "You will co-come back, right?" Bloom gave her a kind smile and knelt down to put her arms on the child's shoulders "Don't worry sweetie, I will come back and I will protect you. Plus, we will both leave this forest and find your Mommy and Daddy together. I promise, and I keep my promises." Bloom gave Calida Cari a wink as she held out her pinky to do a 'pinky-promise'. The young girl nodded and gave Bloom a small smile while she did the 'pinky-promise' with Bloom. "That's a good girl. Now stay behind this tree, while I go make sure that the cave is safe to enter, ok?" "Ok. Please, be careful." "I will." Bloom said as she watched the little red head hide behind the tree as instructed.

As soon as she was behind the tree Bloom started to walk slowly up to the entrance of the cave with her bow and arrow ready if needed. She reached the entrance of the cave and took a looked carefully at the ground in front. 'There doesn't seem to be any tracks left by any kind of animal. That's good. Let's go see inside...' The princess stepped into the cave slowly and looked around. 'So far so good.' She took a rock and threw it deep into the cave and waited. After a moment of silence Bloom stepped slowly into the cave to look around. A long moment passed Bloom came out of the cave and walked over to Calida Cari with a smile and her hand outreached. "Come on sweetie, it's safe to go in." the young girl nodded and took Bloom's hand to follow her into the cave.

"Well, why don't you settle down while I get some firewood?" Calida Cari nodded and went to sit down a few feet away from the entrance by a large rock and wrapped her arms around herself. Bloom took off her light jacket that she had on and wrapped it around the small girl's shoulders. Calida Cari looked up shocked at Bloom "I know that it's a bit light but at least it's something." Bloom said with a kind smile "W-why? You m-must be c-cold too." "Don't worry about me, I don't feel it as much. Besides I'm going to build a fire so we'll both be very warm soon." Bloom patted the young girl gently on the head before turning to head out of the cave.

"How's that Calida Cari?" Bloom asked as soon as she got the fire lit. The young girl nodded as Bloom went to sit next to her. "Say is it ok if I call you 'Cari' for short?" Calida Cari nodded and started to nod off. Bloom noticed that Cari was trying to stay awake. She wrapped an arm around the young girl "Its ok Cari get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow"

* * *

><p>"How can Bloom be missing?! We need to find her she's defenseless out there on her own. Who knows if she has already been captured by the Trix." Flora stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Sky's shoulder. "Sky calm down it is going to be ok. Bloom is very resourceful with or without her powers. You guys haven't been training for nothing, right?" Sky looked at Flora's calm expression and took a deep breath "Your right Flora, our training will keep her safe."<p>

"Queen Marion, are you able to recall where the portal sent Bloom?" "I tried to Aisha, but it was so fast all I'm able to remember was that she was sent towards the center of the forest." "Ok, well that's a start let's just work from the west side of the center of the sacred forest and work our way back towards the palace." Aisha commented "Why the west side and not the east?" "Well, Roy knowing Bloom, she most likely figured out that she wasn't near where we were so she would've gone looking for us. Since she knew that we were fighting on the far West side of the forest she would've kept going west in hopes that she would find us."

"Ok girls, looks like we need to get on a search and rescue mission!" "Stella wait." King Oritel said "You should wait until morning." "What? Why? Bloom is out there all alone and lost. We need to find her as soon as possible." "King Oritel is right Stella." "Brandon?!" "Just hear me out. None of us are in any condition to go searching the woods at night, we did just come from a battle with the Trix after all. And besides the sun has gone down, it is never wise to search in darkness especially in unknown territory. We might miss her or worse you might get hurt or attacked by nocturnal creatures that roam." Stella slouched her shoulders in defeat "Your right Brandon."

Sky nodded his agreement "Alright now that, that is all settled let's get some rest." Brandon said leading the group out of the great room "King Oritel, is it ok if I look at some maps of the sacred forest?" "Of course, Prince Sky I will have them ready for you to look at in my study in a matter of minutes." Sky gave a slight bow "Thank you, your majesty. I promise you that I will find Bloom no matter what." The King and Queen gave Sky a gentle smile "We know you will Sky."

* * *

><p>"Sky, it's close to midnight you should get some sleep." "I can't Brandon. Every time I close my eyes I see Bloom alone and cold. I need to memorize this map so we can look for her faster." "Dude, she will be fine we all took the time to train her and she is a very fast learner. And Riven was the one who taught her how to survive in unknown territories." "Riven?" "Well, he is the best at it, especially after the first attack from the Trix from way back when. I'm sure he taught her very well." "Yea, your right Brandon. I just need to have faith in Bloom and believe that she will be alright." "Yup, I'm always right…" Brandon said with a proud look on his face while Sky rolled his eyes at his best friend "Now let's get some sleep Sky. The sooner we get some sleep the sooner we wake up to start the search." Sky nodded and went to bed. 'Please, Bloom be safe and remember your training…'<p>

* * *

><p>The morning sun shone brightly into the cave "Hmm… morning already…" Bloom looked around the cave and saw Cari still sleeping peacefully on her lap. 'She's such a pretty little girl… I don't know why but she looks like someone I know…' Bloom started to gently run her fingers through Cari's bright red hair. "hmm…" "Oo I'm sorry Cari, I didn't mean to wake you." "I's ok…it f-felt nice…" Cari said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. Bloom gave the girl a kind smile 'She is such a sweet girl I want to protect her…' "Shall we get moving, Cari?" The young girl nodded and slowly stood up. Bloom stood up and started to throw dirt on the fire to make sure that it won't light up on its own later. "W-which way are we s-supposed to go?" "We just need to head west until we get out of the forest… hopefully that'll be by the end of the day…or until my friends find us first" "This is a p-pretty good forest… w-will they be a-able to even k-know where to s-start?" "You would be surprised Cari. My friends are extremely talented and together we have accomplished many impossible things."<p>

After walking all morning Bloom paused for a moment "How are you doing Cari?" "I-I'm doing… f-fine" Bloom looked down at the young girl and saw that she was panting heavily and struggling to keep up. 'She's trying her best to not be a burden… she's a strong girl… impressive.' "Well, I sure am tired. Let's take a break." Bloom said so the young girl wouldn't feel that she was holding Bloom back "oh…ok, if y-your tired Bloom." "Let's relax for a bit… here do you want some water?" "T-thanks" Cari took a small sip of the water and gave it back to Bloom. "You can drink more water if you want, there's plenty." Cari looked down at the half full water bottle "B-but you said t-that it could take all d-day to get out of this f-forest and with l-limited food and w-water we shouldn't risk wasting what you h-have in case we are s-stuck in here another night…" Bloom looked at this young girl in shock 'This little girl is very smart and observant…' "Its ok sweetie, we will find more water and food on the way…" Bloom bent down and gently patted Cari on the head "don't worry I will take care of you, trust me." Cari nodded "Ok." She then took a longer drink of water before giving it back to Bloom for her to take a drink. Bloom looked at the now practically empty water bottle 'We need to find some source of water soon…'

Suddenly they heard a loud rustling in the bushes, Bloom dropped the bottle and raised her bow and arrow and aimed. She stopped short when she saw a young fawn stumble out of the bushes. Bloom slowly lowered her bow and arrow and took a closer look at the fawn. "It looks hurt…maybe he got separated from his family and panicked…" Bloom looked around hoping to see or hear some more deer close by, but nothing "Can we look for his family too?" Bloom looked down at the two small creatures and nodded "Of course we will. It's not right for a child to be away from its parents for long. Let's take a look at its small cut before looking around, ok?"

"There you go, now that you are all patched up I wonder where your parents are." The fawn started to stand and tried to walk north-east but stumbled in a few feet. "Hey be careful! Your leg must still be sore from your cut. I'll carry you." "Bloom m-maybe his home is that w-way?" Bloom looked in the direction that the fawn was leaning towards "I think your right Cari. Let's head that way and see where it takes us." Cari nodded while Bloom pick up and carried the small fawn.

* * *

><p>"Good morning girls." "Good morning Daphne." The group responded when they arrived to the dining room. "Have you guys seen Bloom?" Tecna asked "You guys haven't heard yet?" "What do mean Musa? We got back pretty late so we just went to bed as soon as we arrived." Daphne saw the sadness in everyone's faces "What happened?" "Well, Bloom is sort of missing in the Sacred Forest, and no one has any idea of where she is or if she is safe or not. No biggie" "Riven!" Musa scolded Riven while slapping his shoulder "What? It's true and besides she will be fine, we're going to find her right?"<p>

"Your right Riven. We are going to find her no matter what." Sky said confidently while he carried some maps in his arms. He placed them on the table for everyone to see. "Here is the plan. We are going to search 5 miles west from the center of the Sacred Forest and work our way east, back to the castle. Hopefully we will find her before we exit the forest." "Don't worry Sky we will. Now let's eat breakfast and have some rescue packs made to take with us." Tecna said as everyone nodded and sat down to have a quick breakfast and prepare to find their leader and friend.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Bloom l-look at that." Bloom and Cari looked before them and saw a beautiful gentle waterfall with a medium size clear as crystal pond at the base, surrounded by a valley full of flowers. "I wonder if this little guy's parents are around here." Suddenly they heard something running from behind them. They turned around to see a large stag charging at them. "Cari get behind me!" Bloom gently put down the fawn next to Cari and pulled out her bow and arrow and shot an arrow at the ground in front of the charging stag. The stag reared on its back legs a few feet away from them. Once it landed it stared down Bloom who had another arrow aimed at him in case he charged again. "We are not here to hurt you… we are just looking for this one's family… we found him hurt in the forest and just want to see him home, safe…" The stag refused to move until it heard the young fawn cry out, and was even more shocked when a doe rushed out. Bloom was surprised to see a pretty doe rushing towards them. Since Bloom did not feel that the doe didn't mean any harm she lowered her bow and arrow, but did not move from blocking Cari and the fawn. Once the doe was close enough to touch, the fawn cried out again and stood up and walked around Bloom towards the doe, and they started to nuzzle each other once they were close to each other.<p>

"B-Bloom do you think she is his m-mom?" "I think so Cari." Bloom tensed as she saw the stag stomp closer to them while still glaring at her "W-will he h-hurt us?" Bloom stared at the stag waiting to see its reaction "I don't think so, not as long as we don't hurt him… I think he was just protecting the doe." Bloom slowly put her bow and arrow on the ground and raised her hands to show that she was unarmed. The stag nodded and reached down to nuzzle the fawn as well. "Well, it looks like we found his family. Now why don't we take a break and look for something to eat around here. Since we are by a waterfall there should be some berries to eat, but first let's get some water I'm getting thirsty. How about you?" Cari nodded and followed Bloom to the edge of the pond that formed at the base of the waterfall and took a drink of water.

As Bloom filled up the water bottle she looked up to see the deer family walk over to them and place a bunch of berries at their feet. "Is that for us?" Bloom asked. The young fawn nodded and went to give them each a lick before walking over to his parents and followed them back into the forest. "Thank you! And don't wander away from your family this time!" Bloom yelled towards them as Cari and her waved good bye. Once the deer were out of sight Bloom looked to Cari. "Let's enjoy this meal yummy meal and view before we continue on our way." "Ok" The two sat down and enjoyed their meal by the waterfall.

* * *

><p>"B-Bloom… umm… h-how much l-longer will we have to go?" Cari asked after they had walked a few more hours "Well, it shouldn't be that long, sweetie. The trees are getting thinner so we must be close to the exit. Hopefully we will be out of here before nightfall." "I-I'm sorry Bloom… b-but can we take a b-break?" Bloom saw that Cari was barely able to stand up any more. She nodded and put down her bow and quiver "Sure let's take a short break." Bloom looked at her watch and saw that it was almost eight at night. 'It will be night soon…I'm pretty sure we are very close to getting out of here… if we get out of here we can find the town that was really close by and we can get a ride back to the palace before long… a thirty minute break should be good.' Bloom looked down at Cari and saw that she already had fallen asleep on a patch of soft moss. 'She must be so tired…' Bloom sat down near Cari and unwillingly, she slowly fell asleep.<p>

Bloom woke up with a start 'Oh no! I fell asleep! I guess I was more tired than I thought… what time is it?' Bloom looked down at her watch and saw that it was five in the morning 'Wow looks like I was just as exhausted as Cari… well we can't continue now, it's too dark to see…' Bloom looked down the path that they were taking and saw something 'wait… what is that?' Bloom rubbed her eyes to make sure what she was seeing. Before her, the path they were taking was glowing 'There's a moss path and it's glowing?! Could mean that we are really close to the exit… I have a feeling that we should follow that path' Bloom turned to Cari and saw that she was still fast asleep beside her "Hey Cari, sweetie, wake up… we gotta go…" the young girl rubbed her eyes and mumbled "But it's still dark out… I wanna sleep some more…" 'She's so cute! …but we need to get going…well I'll just carry her then' Bloom placed sleeping girl on her back while she was still deep asleep. "hmm… so soft and warm…" Cari mumbled half asleep as she snuggled against Bloom's back and was almost completely hidden by Bloom's long red hair. "Sweet dreams Cari. Hopefully we will be out of here soon and we can get some proper rest…"

* * *

><p>The Winx and the Specialists had just regrouped right outside the Sacred Forest, after they had searched all night with no luck in finding their beloved leader "How could we not find her? We should have found her by now…" "Sky its ok we will find her." "Yea, Flora is right we will find her. Maybe we just missed her or she went a different direction or maybe she was hiding or something." "…Thanks for your input Riven it was very insightful." Brandon sarcastically said. Aisha stepped forward "Maybe we should take a break, we have been searching non-stop all day and night." "Yea, I'm exhausted and I feel all forest-y." Stella dramatically complained. Sky started to get frustrated with everyone's lack of concern for his missing fiancé "Aren't you guys worried about Bloom at all?" Tecna stepped forward and calmly looked Sky in the eyes "We are Sky, but how will be able to search for her properly if we are too exhausted. If we are not careful then we could easily miss her even when she is right in front of us, or one of us will become lost leaving two or more missing instead of just one." 'Sigh' "Your right Tecna… we should take a break…" Tecna nodded "Ok, Let's go back to the palace and take a look at the maps again. Maybe there is a way for me to scan the forest without having the forest's pure magic interfere with the scan."<br>Sky nodded and walked a few feet away from the group along the edge of the forest while Stella opened up a portal to the palace. Sky looked back to see that everyone was starting to walk through the portal. Before walking back he took one last look at the forest and saw the dusk appearing before the sunrise. 'Please be safe Bloom… oo how much I want to see you right now and hold you in my arms…'  
>Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind coming from the Sacred Forest that sounded like a roar. Sky held up his arms to block his face from flying debris. He was shocked when he suddenly heard a deep voice in the wind. "It has begun, young King … your skills must be sharp, your love unyielding… be warned the future is now uncertain …protect your family…death and pain still hover near…" "What do you mean? What has begun? Who are you?!" The strong gust died down, just as sudden as when it came, to a gentle breeze. Sky lowered his arms and looked around in search of the voice that he just heard. But all he saw was the sun starting to rise and a bright fiery light slowly coming out of the forest.<br>Still startled by the ominous voice, Sky drew his sword and got into an offensive stance. "Who's there?!" All he could see was a bright red glow that looked like a large fire flickering with the gentle breeze, getting closer and closer.


	17. Chapter 16: Safe Return

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Just as promised here is the next chapter before New Years. Hopefully I will have another chapter up before long. _

_But until then: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! I wish you all the absolute best in the new year! Don't forget that it is never too late to start fresh with a new outlook on life and mentality, and more reason to do so with the new year. Happy New Years! I loves you all! XD_

_A special thanks to Anna, Peacelovefairy, and all my loyal readers. You guys make me want to keep writing even after I finish this story. THANK YOU! _

_Well, ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16<span>  
><strong>**Safe Return**

"I wonder what is taking Sky so long?" Stella asked out loud as she stood by the still open portal. "Yea, he should have been back by now." Aisha said "You don't think that he was attacked or something?" Roy asked "Maybe we should go back and see what is keeping him" Brandon stated. Everyone nodded and started to walk towards the portal, but before they could enter they saw someone coming through, it was Sky. "Hey dude! Where have you be-" Brandon was interrupted when they saw that something else was coming through the portal right behind Sky.

Everyone was shocked to see their favorite red haired friend step through the portal. "BLOOM!" Everyone rushed forward and surrounded their friend. "Bloom! What happened?" Stella asked after she quickly closed the portal. "Yea we have been searching all day and night for you." Musa stated "How did you find your way out of the forest?" Tecna asked "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Flora asked "And why are you slouching forward and holding your arms behind your back?" Aisha asked. Everyone took a step back to really look at Bloom and to see what Aisha was referring to.

"Well you might say that I found something... or someone..." Bloom slightly turned so she can show her friends what was hiding behind her long red hair. Everyone was shocked to see Bloom reveal a young girl who had light red hair with purple streaks, wearing a torn oversized dirty dress, sleeping soundly behind Bloom's hair. "...I couldn't just leave her out there all alone in the Sacred Forest." Everyone was too shocked to say anything at first, until Tecna asked "What was she doing out there in the Sacred Forest all alone? What happened to her parents?" Bloom shrugged "I'm not sure. When I found her she was all alone and had no idea where she came from or where her parents were. She was just scared and lost, so I figured that I could help her find her parents. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

Sky looked carefully at the young girl and at Bloom, and noticed how exhausted Bloom looked. "Hey, let's ask more questions after you sit down and rest a bit. You looked exhausted Bloom." Bloom looked to Sky and gave him a sweet smile. "I'm alright Sky. Just a bit sore from walking so much." "Then let me at least take the girl so you can sit down." Bloom nodded and turned her back to Sky so he can take sleeping Cari from her back. Sky cradled Cari in his arms and looked at her sleeping face 'Why do I feel a like I should know this girl? Like she belongs with us... Odd... I know I have never seen her before...' Sky shrugged it off and went to sit with the rest of group.

Bloom stretched as soon as she let Cari go and put her bow and quiver down before sitting down. As soon as she did Daphne and her parents walked in the Great room. "Bloom!" They exclaimed together as they rushed towards her and embraced her in a big hug. They released her and sat down with her. Daphne looked at her little sister "Bloom what happened? You know it was dangerous for you to go into battle, especially when you have just recovered from Eldus' Keres Curse." "I know Daphne but there was something calling me to the Sacred Forest. I thought it was to fight alongside you guys, but I couldn't find you when I arrived in the forest." Bloom glanced over to Cari who was still sleeping in Sky's arms. "Besides it was a good thing that I did get lost. If I didn't then Cari would still be all alone and lost in the forest." Bloom's family turned to look at what Bloom was looking at with such a protective and loving stare. They were shocked to see Cari in Sky's arm's. Daphne looked to the young girl then to Bloom then to Sky then to the young girl again. 'Something about this girl...'

"Bloom where did that girl come from?" Queen Marion asked. "I found her in the forest Mom. She was all alone and lost. I promised her that I would help her find her parents and took her with me. Her name is Calida Cari, Cari for short." "It is odd that such a young girl was alone in the Sacred Forest. We will have to find her parents immediately, they must be worried sick!" The King said. "But before that how did you find your way out? Were you injured while you were in the forest?" Queen Marion asked

"I'm ok guys, just a little tired. I just kept walking west, in the direction of the castle. I figured that I would find my way out eventually. And I was right, as soon as I got out I found Sky waiting for me... though I think I startled him." Bloom said as she turned to look at her love and giggled. "It wasn't that..." Sky said defensively "Then what was it?" Riven asked "Well, before Bloom came out of the forest there was a very strong gust of wind that came from the Sacred Forest and I heard a voice in the wind. It gave me a foreboding warning..." Sky looked at Bloom with concerned filled eyes. "Sky, what did it say?" She asked him with a serious expression.

Sky took a deep breath before reciting the words the mysterious voice told him "It said: 'It has begun, young King … your skills must be sharp, your love unyielding… be warned the future is now uncertain …protect your family…death and pain still hover near…'. Then the wind died down and all I saw was a bright red light that looked like a large flame, coming out of the forest in front of me. I thought something was going to attack so I got defensive. The flame suddenly became brighter and looked like it transformed into a dragon. It glared at me for a second, slightly nodded its head and took off into the sky heading back into the forest, but not before blowing up another strong gust of wind in my face. When I opened my eyes again I just saw Bloom and I ran to meet her." "What could that mean?" Flora asked "It means that the Sacred Dragon gave you a warning and we must take it very seriously." Queen Marion stated.

"What is the Sacred Dragon?" Aisha asked "Legend has it that deep in the Sacred Forest, still lives Queen Jeanne's partner, the Sacred Dragon. He is the one who originally created the magical universe and decided to pass on his some of his magic to selected guardians of Domino. He never appeared to just anyone, legend says that he has only revealed himself to two people since the beginning of the Magical Dimension: Domino's first princess and Queen Jeanne. Since Domino was always a target for evil, because of its strong positive energy, the Sacred Dragon would always protect Domino from any intruders, but there would be a time where the Dragon would need to hibernate and rejuvenate the magic in the magical dimension. So, when it came time for him to hibernate he had to entrust someone to protect his home. He chose a strong and pure heart of the royal family, the first princess of Domino, to give be given a small portion of his power and become be the first guardian of the Sacred Dragon's spark. Even after many generations there has always been at least one royal princess who was born with the spark to protect Domino from evil. But in the many generations there has only been one princess where he formed a partnership with... Jeanne. It was said that the spark she was born with was so strong that she had a hard time controlling it at first, so the Sacred Dragon appeared before her to teach her how to control it. He was so impressed that she was able to keep up with him easily that he formed a deep partnership with her, and battled alongside her." Queen Marion finished, she then turned to Sky. "Sky, You are lucky to have seen a glimpse of the Sacred Dragon. But you must not take his words lightly... he warned you for a reason."

"Do you think that he was referring to Eldus and the Trix?" Musa asked "Most likely, that is the only dangerous thing that has unexpectedly changed, and have the potential to make a drastic change to the future..." Daphne responded "There is so much happening at once. We have too many things to worry about now: Eldus, the Sacred Dragon's warning, and even this lost child!" Stella complained dramatically.

Daphne stood up and walked over to Sky who was still holding Cari in his arms. She gently brushed away a few lose strands of hair from Cari's face. "I wonder where she came from..." Cari started to stir and open her eyes when she felt someone touching her hair. "B-Bloom...?" Cari said as she rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Well, good morning there little one." Daphne said. When the young girl saw Daphne she started to cry at the sight of a complete stranger, and not Bloom. "It's ok Cari. Your safe here." With tears streaming down Cari's face she turned to look at Sky. Cari started to calm down as she looked into Sky's eyes. She nodded to Sky "W-where's Bloom?" "Here I am sweetie." Bloom got up and walked over to Cari who jumped out of Sky's arms and ran to Bloom's arms. "Did you have a good rest Cari." The young girl looked up to Bloom smiled and nodded.

"Hello Cari, my name is Daphne. I am sorry if I scared you before." Cari slightly tensed at the sudden voice and hid behind Bloom's legs before looking to Daphne and also looked around the room to see the large group of people all staring at her. "Cari these are my family and friends. They are the ones I told you about." Bloom proceeded to telling Cari everyone's name. "And this is Sky, my fiancé." the young girl nodded and stayed silent once Bloom was done introducing her to everyone. "Now Cari, shouldn't you introduce yourself?" the young girl hesitated but nodded and slowly stepped from behind Bloom. With each hand she grabbed a part of her oversized dirty dress, and gave a small curtsy to the group of people in the room. "H-hello everyone, My name is C-Calida Cari a-and it is very n-nice to m-meet you." Once she finished she quickly ran back behind Bloom to hide again. "O my dear, she is such a sweet and polite young girl. Not to mention she is very attached to you already, how charming." Queen Marion said cheerily "She is a very polite for being so young, perhaps she belongs to an upper-class family? We will have to look into this immediately. I know the feeling of losing a child..." King Oritel said solemnly "Well, before anything I think you all should take a bath and eat something before we do anything else. You all must be exhausted from wandering the forest all day and night. Don't you agree?" Queen Marion said with a kind smile. Everyone nodded and headed to the rooms they were staying in, to clean up.

The King and Queen looked at their oldest daughter and saw that she was in deep thought. "Daphne what is wrong?" "Nothing Mom. I just have a weird feeling coming from Cari." "Do you think that small child is dangerous?" the King asked "I'm not exactly sure... but there is something familiar about her." responded Daphne. then the Queen asked "What should we do then?" "For now we will just keep an eye on young Calida Cari..."

* * *

><p>"Eldus it's been like two days. Shouldn't we be going to retrieve the other magical items that we need by now?" "Now my dear Stormy we must be patient. How do you expect us to retrieve the items if we have no idea where they are located. That is why we are researching the possible whereabouts of them. It takes time." Stormy crossed her arms "I guess you have a point. I still think there is a faster way to do this...I'm tired of being stuck in this library..." "Stormy stop complaining and just find information on either The Gem of Lilith or the Tear of Achlys. The faster we find them the faster we can get our rewards." Icy told her sister. Stormy just crossed her arms and stomped towards the shelf she was working and grabbed another book off the shelves sat back down to skim over the pages.<p>

* * *

><p>"How did you enjoy the bath Cari?" "I-I liked it very much Bloom." "Now you look clean and I can see your pretty face now." Cari smiled shyly "Y-your pretty too Bloom." Bloom patted Cari gently on the head "Thanks sweetie, you saying that makes me feel pretty. Now let's go find some clothes for you to wear, ok?" Bloom held out her hand for the young girl to take. Cari nodded and grabbed Bloom's hand and followed her to her closet.<p>

After they were dressed Cari and Bloom went to the Great Room to find the rest of the Winx and the Specialists there talking amongst themselves. "Hey guys! Were you waiting for us long?" Bloom asked her friends. "Nope not at all." Musa responded. "Oh my gosh! Cari, darling, those clothes seem a few sizes too big for you." Stella commented. Cari blushed in embarrassment and hid behind Bloom. "Well, I couldn't find anything smaller from my closet. We will just have to go shopping later for some clothes later." Stella shook her head "Nope this cannot wait. I have the perfect idea for an outfit!" Exclaimed the blonde fairy as she waved the child forward. Cari looked to Bloom unsure of what she should do. Bloom smiled at her "Go ahead Cari, it's ok." the young girl nodded and stepped from behind Bloom but still stayed close. "Alright. Now this will just take a second..."

Stella waved her hand and her bright yellow magic circled Cari, starting from her feet and raised to above her head. When the magic faded everyone smiled and clapped at Cari's new outfit. It was a light purple short-sleeve blouse with a blue image on the front and a darker purple layered skirt that reached just above her knees, and with simple flats for shoes. Her light red hair was pulled up into two high pig-tails, each one had a thick purple streak in it, she had her bangs fell to the center with purple streaks in it as well.

"Wow, Cari you look absolutely adorable!" Bloom said. Cari looked down and saw her new outfit and spun around with a smile. Once she stopped spinning she walked over to Stella and curtsied "Thank you Stella for my new outfit. It's perfect, I love it." "You are very welcome Cari. I always aim to please." Stella said with a wink. Cari turned back to Bloom and bounced back over to her. "Hey Stella where did you get the idea for that blue image on Cari's blouse?" "It's her birth mark, you know the one she has on her right shoulder. I saw it earlier and thought that it would look nice on her shirt." 'That's right she did have a birth mark like that on her shoulder... weird it looks exactly like...' "Why do you ask Bloom?" "O no reason, It's because it looks just like my crown..." Stella took a closer look at the image and remembered Bloom's crown "Oh yea that's right. I almost forgot about that, well I guess this way the palace guards won't confuse her as an intruder if she gets separated from us, since they beefed up security because Eldus was in the Sacred Forest... they will just think that she is your charge or something since she is wearing your mark. I'm so clever!" Stella kept praising herself for her quick thinking, while Cari went to ask Bloom something.

"Hey Bloom do you still have my necklace? I would like to put it on." "Sure I do." Bloom reached into her pocket and pulled out a rusted old chain with three charms on it and handed it to the young girl. "Here you go sweetie." "Thanks Bloom." Stella walked over when she saw what Bloom took out. "What do you have there, Cari?" the young girl held up the old chain. And showed Stella the medium sized charms (a little bigger than the size of a nail polish) that were hanging on it: There was a light blue dragon facing up with dark orange eyes, a dark red flame with a small bright blue flame in the middle, and deep orange/red wolf facing down with light blue eyes. "Well, I don't really remember. But I know that they are important treasures and I am supposed to keep them close to me at all times, for protection... I think..." "Hmm... Don't you think that that chain will fall apart soon... you might lose your little treasures... here I have an idea... can I fix them up for you?" Cari nodded and gave Stella her necklace.

Stella waved her fingers and her magic covered the charms and the old chain was replaced by a dark blue belt. Once her magic faded away they saw that the charms were hanging delicately off the belt a few inches away from each other. Stella then turned to Cari and fastened the belt slightly horizontally from her waist. "There perfect." Stella said as soon as she stepped back and admired her handiwork. "Wow Stella. Thank you very much, it really is perfect!" "Anytime darling!"

Bloom walked over to Cari "Hey sweetie I almost forgot. You had this in the pocket of your old dress." Bloom handed the young girl a folded piece of paper. Cari took it with both hands, hesitant to unfold it. "I didn't read it or anything I just didn't want it to get washed with your dress. In case it was something important." "Thanks Bloom..." Cari slowly started to unfold the piece of paper and read the words on the page. The young girl whispered "Bloom, I remember..."

Suddenly the doors to the great Room opened and the King and Queen entered followed by Daphne. Bloom walked over to her family and gave them a big hug in greeting. "How are you feeling my dear." "I'm fine Mom. That bath did wonders, I feel great." Bloom looked at her big sister. "Daphne what's wrong you look like you have something to tell us." Daphne nodded "I do Bloom. With Tecna's help I finally figured out what Eldus took from the Secret Vault." Everyone in the room paused "He stole the Diamond of Isole. It is one of the most dangerous dark items in existence. It was sent to Obsidian because it couldn't be destroyed, but since Obsidian was destroyed it ended up here when Domino was freed." "What makes this Diamond of Isole so dangerous anyway?" Musa asked "Well, by itself it can collect the natural energy from any cold weather. So from icy rain to blizzards and it amplifies the energy it absorbs it to make terrible natural winter disasters." "Well, that just sounds like a wonderful diamond now doesn't it?" Stella said sarcastically

"What do you think that Eldus and the Trix want to use it for?" Aisha asked "I'm not exactly sure. It's not like Eldus can't make disasters in his own way." responded Daphne "Wait, what would happen if someone tries to use the Diamond of Isole?" Bloom asked "Well, history says that if someone harnesses the diamond's power then they can collect as much natural magic from cold climates and use it anywhere else on command, until the energy runs out that is." "What are you thinking, Bloom" Sky asked as he saw his fiancé deep in thought "Imagine if a witch of Ice used the Diamond of Isole. She would be twice as strong as she is now, and it would be worse if Eldus provides additional dark energy to the diamond..."

Everyone gasped as they realized what Bloom was getting at. "If they were finding items to amplify Icy's powers then it will only be logical for them to look for other magical items to amplify Darcy and Stormy's powers as well." Tecna stated "Are there other magical items that have the similar attributes as the Diamond of Isole?" Flora asked "There are many different kinds of dark magical items in the universe... I will have to do a little research to find the correct items that would be best suited for Darcy and Stormy to be sure..." "And I'll help you" Thoren said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Thanks Thoren." Daphne said as she gave him a kiss. "We should all help. The faster we find the answers the faster we can stop Eldus and seal him away again." Bloom commented. She then felt a small hand grab hers, she looked down to see Cari looking up at her. "Oo that's right. I promised that I would help you find your parents. And I never break my promises, but I should help my friends find the answers we need to find Eldus and the Trix. Do you mind waiting a little longer?" Bloom asked Cari when she knelt down to her eye level. Cari shook her head "That's not important right now Bloom, but there is something that I remembered." "What did you remember Cari? Do you remember where you live?" Sky asked. Cari shook her head as she held the piece of paper close to her chest "No, I remembered an important message that I needed to give Bloom immediately..."

* * *

><p>After another long day of researching in Darkar's library, Eldus started to get frustrated with no progress 'Hmm... Stormy does have a point... This way is going to take longer than planned. All we have found is what the items can do, but not where they are located...' He thought as he threw the book he was reading aside. "We need to think like a good little fairy... where would I keep the Gem of Lilith and the Tear of Achlys?" He started to pace the room while thinking out-loud. "It would have to be someplace where they would not be exposed to their elements, even accidentally." "So what? They will be somewhere that is the opposite of their power?" pondered Darcy out loud. Eldus stopped mid-pace "Brilliant my dear Darcy. That's exactly what they would do... now we need to think of possible places." "I don't get it..." Stormy said as she scratched her head in confusion. 'Sigh' Darcy rolled her eyes as she started to explain to Stormy "For example the 'Gem of Lilith' directly means the 'Gem of the Storm Goddess', while the 'Tear of Achlys' means the 'Tear of Mist and Darkness'. So what are those opposites?"<p>

Stormy pondered that for a moment. "Well the opposite of a storm, will be calm and nice weather right? And the opposite of darkness and mist would be light and dry." "Good job my dear Stormy... now where in the magical universe are planets that are strong in those attributes?" "Well the planet of light would be Solaria. But the only place where I can think of that is calm and nice would be 'Lightrock Monastery' but I hope there's another place. The place still gives me the chills just thinking about it." "What happened there?" asked Eldus out of curiosity in seeing the Trix shiver at the name of the monastery. "When we first battled Bloom they sent us there when we were captured. It was a horrible place where they forced you to be happy and relaxed all the time. They made us enjoy the weather and scenery while meditating. It was horrible." Stormy answered as she wrapped her arms around herself when she got Goosebumps at the thought of going back to that place again.

"Well we are going to have to check that place out...but we can do that last, first let's try retrieving the Tear of Achlys first." The Trix gave an evil grin and nodded. "Time to pay a visit to Stella's parents and do some damage..."


	18. Chapter 17: Cari's Message

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_Sorry, it has taken me a bit longer to post this next chapter, a lot has been going on. I also wanted to let you guys know that it will be harder for me to post for a while. Tax Season is coming and since I prepare taxes I'm going to be very busy until April. So I hope that you won't be to upset with me for not posting as often, I will do my best to post at least twice a month. _

_Anyway I would really appreciate any feedback or critics on my story. Thanks._

_A special thanks to Anna, Peacelovefairy, and all my loyal readers. THANK YOU SOO VERY MUCH! _

_Well, please ENJOY! XD _

' **Thinking to oneself **'**  
><strong>" **Talking **"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<br>****Cari's Message**

Cari shook her head as she held the piece of paper close to her chest "No, I remembered an important message that I needed to give Bloom immediately..."

"What do mean Cari?" Bloom asked as she knelt down to face the young girl. "I remembered why I was in the forest... I was looking for you... to give you a message..." "What made you remember now?" Bloom asked "If you had one job, how did you forget it in the first place?" Riven asked. The young girl looked down shyly "I-I fell down and hit my h-head..." Cari said as she rubbed the back of her head. "It must have been a pretty bad fall if it resulted in amnesia. We should have Meditrina take a look at your head, just in case." Musa commented. "That's a good idea. I don't want it to be worse than it looks." Bloom said with concerned filled eyes. Cari just nodded in agreement before continuing.

"Bloom I remembered the message now because before I fell I wrote down some important notes that I needed to remember... on this piece of paper... when I read it I remembered the important message that I had to tell you..." "Ok, what was the message sweetie?" Cari took a deep breath and recited the message that she was entrusted with:

"_Sacred Dragon Flame Guardian, you have lost a part of yourself. You must spark that part anew and awaken your true potential, and your heart is the key. In the past you forced your way through your trials, this time you must flourish properly without force. Remember your destiny, young guardian and good luck._"

"What does that all mean? What part of Bloom are you talking about?" Stella asked the young girl flinched at the question "I don't know... I was just told the message and that Bloom needed it as soon as possible..." Cari said as she tried to hide her face from the group of stares. "Who gave you this message Cari?" Bloom asked softly. The young girl started to tear from being under pressure of so many questions that she didn't know the answers to. "I-I'm s-sorry Bloom... but I d-don't r-remember... don't be m-mad..." "Aww sweetie, come here..." Cari stepped closer to Bloom and Bloom gave her a loving hug "...I'm not mad. There is no reason to be mad at you. We are just voicing some questions out loud, if you don't know it's ok we understand. Ok?" "Ok Bloom."

"What do you think that all means?" "I Don't know Sky, but I think the message might have come from Queen Jeanne..." "What brought you to that conclusion, Bloom?" Tecna asked "Because of how the message was addressed... the only other person I know to have called me 'Sacred Dragon Flame Guardian' was Queen Jeanne, when she came to talk to me in my vision." "If that was the case why didn't she come to you in another vision? Why did she need Cari to tell you the message?" Musa asked

"I don't know..." Bloom said as she patted the young girl's head while still in her arms "maybe there is a piece we are missing... we just need to think about this carefully..." Everyone nodded and began to carefully think of message that Cari just told them. "Here maybe visual aid will help..." Tecna said as she displayed the words from her phone projector large enough for everyone to see. "Wow good idea Tecna!" Aisha exclaimed. "Yea really good idea. I had already forgotten some of the words already." Stella said as she read the displayed words.

Bloom stood up and stepped closer while carrying Cari in her arms and read the words. 'The clues are in here somewhere...now how can we find it?' "Hey Tecna do you think that you can separate each sentence in its own line?" "Sure Bloom no problem." Tecna separated each line in the paragraph. "Why do you want it that way Bloom?" Flora asked as they watched Tecna separate the paragraph. "Because it seems that at least the second and last sentences are not related to each other… so maybe if we look at each sentence separately it might make more sense…" Tecna finished separating the paragraph and everyone read the message anew:

'_Sacred Dragon Flame Guardian, you have lost a part of yourself._  
><em>You must spark that part anew and awaken your true potential, and your heart is the key.<em>  
><em>In the past you forced your way through your trials, this time you must flourish properly without force.<em>  
><em>Remember your destiny, young guardian and good luck.<em>'

"It seems that each line refers to a different thing now." Roy commented "Yea, it's like there is more than one message in here." Aisha added. Bloom nodded "Yea so let's try looking at it one line at a time." "She could be referring to you losing your magic, Bloom." Sky commented "Your right Sky... so then the second line might be telling me that there is a possibility to get them back...but I don't get everything that it is saying... what true potential? And how can my heart spark my powers?" "Well, a fairy's power is always linked to her emotions, which comes from your heart. The more you feel towards something, the more your powers are affected both negatively and positively." Queen Marion said to the group. "So maybe you will have to be under great emotional stress in to get your powers back" Flora noted. "Maybe…" 'But the last time I felt under that kind of stress was when Sky's life was in danger and I was the only one able to save him…' Bloom glanced next to her to look at Sky while he was reading the message '…I don't want to go through that again…' Bloom hugged Cari a bit closer "Are you ok Bloom?" Bloom looked down to see beautiful and concerned deep blue eyes looking up at her and slowly nodded "Yea, I'm ok sweetie."

Everyone kept thinking about the riddle before them and missed the inner turmoil that Bloom was having. "What do you think the third sentence means?" Bloom looked up and reread the sentence that Stella mentioned "It could be talking about how I am supposed to fight Eldus…" "What do you mean Bloom?" "Well, the major trials I can think of dealing with, was when we would deal with the biggest threats to the magical dimension. You know like: Valtor, Darkar, the Wizards of the Dark Circle, Tritannus, the Trix... I know I always forced myself and my powers to get stronger in order to defeat them... it could mean that in order to defeat Eldus the key isn't force but wit or something like that..."

"You might be on to something Bloom... but then defeating Eldus might be harder to beat if we can't use force." "Sky is right. How will we know what needs to be used if what you say it's true. He is a ruthless villain who doesn't care who he hurts or kills, and he seems to enjoy it. I doubt that love and compassion will stop his evil rampage." Riven said as he crossed his arms. "Then what do you propose Riven?" Stella asked "I say we play it by ear... if it is obvious that power and force does not work, which I am sure will, then we can try the whole sweet talking thing." Riven said with a smirk. Everyone rolled their eyes at him and shrugged.

Bloom patted Cari on the head as she said "Well, we will just see how things go. Riven does have a point it doesn't make much sense to stop someone like Eldus without force. Only time will explain the true meaning of this message..."

* * *

><p>"Time to pay a visit to Stella's parents and do some damage..." Eldus said as he raised his left arm and motioned for the Trix to lead the way "After you ladies..." he said with a smile. The Trix stepped forward with an evil grin as they opened the portal to take them to Solaria and floated through.<p>

As soon as Eldus floated through the portal behind him, he looked around and cupped his left hand above his eyebrows to shield his eyes from the blinding light 'oh my. It's so bright on this planet... there should be a way to fix that...' With his hand stilled cupped above his eyes he saw that they were about 50 feet above the ground and a few miles away from the palace 'Clever girls... this way we are not detected immediately.' he thought with a smile.

"So Eldus where should we start?" Icy asked as she floated in front of him. "Well, my dear we need to think of where they would place the Tear of Achlys." "Well, since it is an item of Darkness and this is the planet of light there would be no fear of it activating by accident... so it might be displayed in their museum, but if they are cautious then it might be hiding somewhere in the palace..." Darcy said "Good point my dear Darcy... since we are unsure of the location let's hit both places at once."

"Why? Won't it be better if we just go to one place and if it's not there then just hit the next?" "Well, my pretty Stormy if we only hit one location at a time and the first location we hit does not have the Tear of Achlys, then that location will alert the other and possibly take the Tear of Achlys off the planet before we can get to it. Making it harder or near impossible for us to find it afterwards. If we hit both locations at once then one of us is bound to find it and take it." "I guess your right"

"Now who gets to go where?" Icy asked with a mischievous smile. "Where would you girls like to go?" "I want to go to the palace. It's only proper that we pay our respects to Stella's parents" Icy said with an evil look that was mirrored on the faces of her sisters "Very well then, I shall go to the museum." Eldus stated "You don't want one of us to go with you Eldus?" Darcy asked "Don't worry about me, my dear. I can take care of myself, and I wouldn't want one of you to miss out on the fun that your sisters will experience." The sisters smiled and nodded "Ok then let's get started." The Trix started to fly away from Eldus before they were stopped "Ladies, wait!" They turned to look at Eldus "I don't know where to locate the museum. Can you please show me the way?" The Trix nodded and started to lead Eldus to where the museum was.

After a few minutes of flying into the city under a concealment spell they arrived at the museum. "Here you go Eldus, Solaria's museum." Darcy said as soon as they were above the building "Thank you very much my dears. How long do you think it will take you to arrive at the palace?" "It will probably take 10 minutes if we go fast." Darcy said "Then we will attack both places in exactly 30 minutes." "Why not in 15 minutes?" Asked Stormy "Because my dear all four of us will need to locate the Tear of Achlys or at least have an idea of where it could be, before we attack or else we will lose it. If say, the palace does not have the tear, it will give me enough time to locate it here. And you would be a good distraction for me, after all you will be attacking the royal family at the palace, right?" The Trix smiled and nodded "Well, even if the Tear is not at the palace we can always just have some good old evil fun with Stella's family." Icy said as she thought about how much fun she was going to have.

"Good, now that we agree on the plan let us begin, shall we?" The Trix nodded and flew off towards the Palace of Solaria.

* * *

><p>The Winx and the Specialists were relaxing in the Great Room and listening to Bloom's and Cari's story about their days in the Sacred Forest. "...That's when I woke up and saw a glowing path that was leading us out of the forest. Since Cari was sleeping so deeply I just carried her on my back and followed the path. I'm pretty sure I walked for a couple of hours, but it didn't feel like that because the path was so pretty and soft. It was actually fun to walk through, but I loved it more when it led me to Sky. Though he was in attack mode when I finally saw him." Bloom giggled when she glanced at Sky. Sky just shrugged and wrapped his arm around his fiancé's shoulders.<p>

Suddenly Stella's phone started to ring. Everyone turned to her and saw her look at the caller ID before she answered the phone call. A pinkish-orange haired, green eyed girl appeared on the phone's hologram. "Hello, Nova. What's up? Got some juicy news to tell me?" "Stella! You must come home, NOW! The Trix are in the palace and I overheard them say they were looking for King Radius and some Tear, before they phased through the wall towards the large dining room." Stella dropped her phone in shock "The Trix are after my dad. I need to go home" Flora and Bloom rushed toward Stella. Flora tried to calm the blonde fairy down while Bloom picked up the dropped phone. "Nova have you told the royal guards?" Nova shook her head "No, I just saw the Trix a few seconds ago and I know I had to call Stella first because I know that you guys have a better chance to defeat them. I'm trying to track them now to make sure they don't get near the King." "Don't get too close to them Nova. They won't hesitate to hurt you." "I know Bloom I will be careful." "Good we are on our way." Nova nodded and hung up.

Bloom turned to her best friend "Bloom, they're after my dad... I need to go home... I need to stop them... I need to save my dad..." Bloom placed her hands on Stella's shoulders "I know Stella, we will all go. Your dad will be fine, but you need to calm down or you will get hurt..." Stella nodded and took a deep breath

"No, Bloom. I don't think you should go." She turned to face her fiancé "I know you are worried about me Sky, but I need to be there for Stella, powers or no." Bloom saw that there was still concern in Sky's eyes "I promise that I will stay out of sight, I will just keeping an eye from the background, ok? I just want to be present, for Stella." Sky glanced at Stella who had calmed down some after Bloom talked to her. Sky looked deep into Bloom's eyes and hesitated before nodding his agreement with her terms. "You will not show yourself to the Trix no matter what. Agreed?" Bloom smiled "AGREED!" Bloom turned to her friends. "Ok girls transform! We need to go and protect King Radius!" The girls nodded before exclaiming "WINX TRANSFORM!"

Once their transformation was complete Stella stepped forward and began to motion to open the portal before Tecna stopped her. "Wait, Stella." "What's wrong Tecna?" "If we teleport directly into your palace the Trix might be alerted to us. It will take a sudden large surge of your power to transport all 12 of us, so that might alert your guards since it is a sudden breach in the palace barrier. Resulting in alerting the Trix, possibly making them act faster." "Then how do we get there without scaring them into attacking?" Stella asked with little patience. Tecna took a moment to do some calculations "I have an idea, but there is a catch." "What are you thinking, Tecna?" Aisha asked "There is always a fluctuation in a barrier during a shift change. We just need to know when that is and we can enter better then without alerting anyone, and if I combine my powers with Stella's I can hide your power surge better."

Stella looked at the clock "The next shift change is in less than two minutes." Tecna nodded and put a timer on a projection for all to see and saw it could down from one minute and 25 seconds. "Ok, now here is the catch. We will only be able to keep the portal open for no more than 15 seconds anymore and the barrier will alert the guard. With my powers I will program the portal to close within that time limit. By that time everyone needs to run through the portal within that time limit in order to make it. If not you have to wait for us here to return." "That's a short amount of time Tecna. Will you guys be able to make the portal bigger so more than one person can pass at a time?" Timmy asked "Yes, we can make it so two people can run through at the same time." "Ok that could work."

"30 seconds left guys!" Stella said. Tecna walked over to Stella and they both started to charge up their powers waiting for the moment that the clock timed to zero. Everyone else paired up right behind them ready to run through the portal after Tecna and Stella. The boys did a double check to make sure they had all their weapons. Bloom picked up her bow and quiver and quickly walked over to Cari. "Bloom I want to go with you." Bloom shook her head and patted Cari on the head. "You be a good girl for my family, ok sweetie? I will be back soon." Cari just quickly gave Bloom a hug and nodded with a small smile. Bloom walked back to end of the line just as soon as the timer counted down to zero.

In that moment, Tecna and Stella opened the portal and ran through it as fast as they could. A new timer appeared as soon as the portal opened and it began the countdown of the 15 seconds. Stella and Tecna were closely followed by: Brandon and Timmy, Flora and Helia, Aisha and Roy, Musa and Riven, then Bloom and Sky. As soon as Bloom and Sky started to run with only 5 seconds on the clock, Cari dashed after them.

As soon as Bloom and Sky made it through they turned around to see Cari running through the portal at her top speed and crashed into Bloom's legs. "Cari! What are you doing here. I told you that you had to stay behind." "But Bloom I wanted to be with you." Bloom sighed "Well, there is nothing we can do now." Tecna said "Fine..." Bloom tuned back to face the young girl "but Cari you need to promise me that you will stay behind me and stay hidden no matter what, ok?" "Ok, Bloom."

"Alright, we are wasting time! We need to go find my father!" Bloom stood up and held onto Cari's tiny hand "Ok lead the way Stella."

* * *

><p>"Icy do you know where you are going?" "I'm pretty sure that the throne room was this way." "That's what you said forever ago, and we are still going in circles." "Stormy is right. We only have about five minutes left before we have to attack, and from what we have gathered so far, the Tear is most likely not here. Since they don't really have a vault or anything like that here anyway." "So that gives us about 5 minutes to find King Radius and damage him. Imagine how that pretty little sun fairy will feel if we hurt her daddy...she won't leave his side leaving her and the rest of the Winx defenseless." "I like the sound of that." Darcy said with an evil grin and saw that Stormy was just as happy "Yea, lets hurry up and find him. We don't have much time left before we have to start distracting this place." Darcy and Stormy nodded as they continued floating down the hall, unaware they were being followed.<p>

* * *

><p>'Where is Stella? She should be here by now. They are getting closer and closer to the throne room. Maybe I should call her, but I don't want to lose sight of the Trix. I'll just send a text.' Nova pulled out her cell phone and started to send a text to the Princess of Solaria. 'Stella hurry up I don't know what to do. I can't face the Trix on my own.'<p>

Nova sent the text and continued to follow the Trix without them knowing, as they got closer and closer to the throne room. Where King Radius was in a meeting.

* * *

><p>"Icy times up. We need to start making a mess in 30 seconds." 'Sigh' "Fine Darcy, we will burst through the room at the end of this hallway and just start there. Get ready sisters." the Trix sped up and burst through the large double doors. They entered and started to charge up their powers as they took a quick look around the large room they were in.<p>

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" King Radius stood up from this throne and took a better look at the intruders "The Trix?! You are not welcome in my palace. GUARDS!" "Well, well looks like we have found what we have been looking for. How lucky for us" The Trix gave an evil grin "Your guards won't save you from us." Darcy said as she shot an attack at the guards charging at them. A couple of guards positioned themselves defensively in front of their king as the Trix floated closer and closer to them. "What do you want Trix?" "We want to mess with your princess." "You leave my Stella alone!" "No can do your highness... we need the Winx out of the way we already took care of Bloom now just the rest of them and disposing of Stella is the first step." The Trix laughed manically as they saw the look of terror on King Radius' face.

It took the King a short moment to regain his composure again 'How were they able to destroy Bloom? She is one of the most powerful fairies in existence... no it cannot be true...' "What you say cannot be true. Besides my little girl is stronger then you witches." The Trix glared at King with strong hatred after he said that. "She won't be after we break her beloved father!" Darcy remarked as she and Stormy threw attacks at the last two remaining guards leaving King Radius open for an attack. "Farewell your majesty!" The Trix each threw a strong attack at the King of Solaria. "No!" The King exclaimed as he saw his impending doom.

"DADDY!... SOLAR HALO!" "What? Stella? What are you doing here?" Stormy remarked when the Sun fairy managed to blocked their attacks. "Of course I would be here to protect my father you rotten witches!" "The better question is what you three are doing here!" Aisha asked when she and the rest of the Winx and Specialists entered the throne room. "Oo no reason just in the area and wanted to pay our respects to the King is all." Darcy said sarcastically. Her sisters just nodded while they giggled.

"I don't know why you guys are after my dad but I won't let you get away with it!" Stella exclaimed as she threw her Total Eclipse at the Trix. Icy managed to dodge it but Darcy and Stormy were sent flying across the room. Icy looked back to see that the Specialists surrounded her sisters when they landed hard on the ground "hmm...looks like you have gotten a tad stronger haven't you sun fairy." Icy turned to look at Stella again and noticed that the rest of the Winx had joined her. "But that won't matter for long and having your friends with you won't save you from the inevitable." Icy glanced a look towards the King who was still standing behind Stella. Stella looked back at her father and gave him a smile "Don't worry daddy I will protect you." "I know you will Stella I'm not worried."

Stella nodded "Find somewhere to hid daddy, when you get a chance...Ok girls let's get rid of these unwanted intruders. Starting with this ice Queen." The Winx nodded as they held hands "Winx Convergence!" "Icicle Rampage!" Icy exclaimed as she tried to hold off the attack. Even using all her powers she was not strong enough to do it on her own and was sent flying back but still away from her sisters. "Ow that hurt. Stupid fairies." She looked toward her sisters and saw they were having just as much trouble as she was with the Specialists. 'I'm sure Eldus has had enough time to get the Tear...' "Sisters! It's time to give them our parting gift!" Darcy and Stormy threw attacks at the Specialists before looking at each other and nodding with a smile. "Chaotic Confusion." The Specialists became distracted long enough for Darcy and Stormy to regroup with Icy in the middle of the throne room.

"Time to end this party sisters. You know what to do." Darcy and Stormy nodded and started to charge their powers for their final attacks. "Icicle Shredder!" A giant spiked ice ball began forming above the Trix. "Dark Spell!" Darcy's attack surrounded Icy's Icicle Shredder and helped it grow with a dark ominous glow surrounding each spike. "Dark Tornado!" with the large darkened Icicle Shredder in the eye of the tornado Stormy's Dark Tornado started to draw all everyone in the room closer to the center of the room. Icy looked around the room trying to find the King. She found him trying to leave through the same side door that the Winx entered through. "There's the King trying to make his escape. Ready girls?" Darcy opened a portal right behind them "Ready!" "Good, here we go." "DARK ICICLE TORNADO!" The Trix exclaimed as the darkened pikes were released at the Winx and the Specialists that were being sucked into the winds of the tornado. "Winx shields!" Aisha exclaimed as she sent a shield to protect Roy and herself. Each Winx sent a barrier or shield to protect their loves before erecting one to protect themselves. But it seemed that most of the spikes were aimed to the back of the room.

Stella looked back at where the spikes were being aimed and saw her father starting to be dragged into the tornado. "DADDY!" Stella turned around and tried to get to him but the winds of the tornado were too strong for her to get to him fast. Everyone looked in horror as the spikes got closer and closer to King Radius.

Suddenly they see both Sky and Cari come out of nowhere and push King Radius clear out of the way of the oncoming spikes. They see Sky crouch down to Cari right after they pushed the King to safety in an attempt to protect her from the attack, with only seconds before the spikes made contact, everyone sees Bloom run towards them "SKY! CARI! LOOK OUT!" Bloom jumps in front of Sky and Cari and takes a direct hit from the Dark Icicle Tornado. "BLOOM!"


	19. Chapter 18: Self- Sacrifice

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Winx Club. Just Jeanne, Meditrina, and Eldus. _

**_A/N:_**_Hello everyone, _

_I know I am as shocked as you are that I was able to post this story sooner than planned. Well, that's mainly because I had a conference this week that I had to attend, and since it was a 3 hr flight I was able to write the whole flight. So I was able to finish this chapter quickly YAY! I would've had it up sooner but it was hard to find the time to proofread it properly. _

_Anyway I would really appreciate any feedback or critics on my story. Thanks!_

_A special thanks to Anna, Peacelovefairy, and all my loyal readers. THANK YOU SOO VERY MUCH! You guys make me smile like crazy when I read your comments! XD _

_Well, please ENJOY! XD _

**' ****Thinking to oneself ****'****  
><strong>**" ****Talking ****"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<br>****Self- Sacrifice **

"Ok lead the way Stella." Stella nodded and flew down the hall with the rest of them hot on her trail. "Judging by the time, my dad will be in only two places: the throne room or his bedroom. Let's try the throne room first since it is closer." Everyone nodded in agreement and kept running or flying after the Sun fairy.

As they were rushing down the halls they passed many guards who were always about to stop them but would always stop short when Stella would yell at them: "Move out of the way!" They would jump out of the way while responding "Yes, Princess!"

"Shouldn't you ask them where your father is? You know just to be sure?" Musa asked when they had passed the fourth pair of guards. Stella just shook her head "That'll take too long. They would just contact their superiors and they might take a while to answer especially if they are already fighting the Trix." "How far away are we from the throne room?" Bloom asked "It's in the west wing, and right now we are still in the east wing. So at this pace we are about a minute away."

After a few seconds of silent travel Stella's phone suddenly started to alert her of a received message. While still flying down the halls Stella took her phone out and read the message. Stella gasped and started to go faster "We need to go faster guys. Nova just texted me, saying that the Trix are now headed to the throne room, and they are only seconds away from it." "Well, maybe King Radius isn't in the Throne room." Helia said hopefully. Stella shook her head "No, he's in there. Nova also said that he had a meeting with her father at this time and it's still going on. That's why we need to go faster."

The Specialists looked at each other and nodded "You girls go on ahead of us we will be right behind you!" Brandon told the Winx while still running as fast as they could. The Winx looked back and realized that there was no way for the Specialists, Bloom and Cari to keep up with their fast flying. Stella was conflicted on what to do, she wanted to get to her father as fast as she could but she knew that they were stronger as a team and had a better chance to defeat the Trix together then separate, especially without Bloom's powers. "I have an idea!" Aisha exclaimed as she came to a stop. Everyone stopped right along with her and watched as she used her morphix powers to make six hover bikes in front of each specialist. She took a step back and smiled at her handiwork and nodded "Now you guys can keep up easily." She said with a wink. The boys nodded while they smiled and jumped up on their bike. Sky jumped up on his bike, which was slightly longer than the others so it was able to sit three better, and motioned for Bloom and Cari to join him. Bloom stepped forward and placed Cari behind Sky and then she sat behind her. "Now safety first." Aisha said as she used her powers to give everyone a helmet.

"Alright, full speed ahead!" Stella exclaimed as she continued to lead the way down the hall to the throne room at top speed. She looked back and was relieved that the hover bikes were easily keeping up with the Winx.

After a few moments Stella saw that they were really close to the throne room. What stopped her from going any closer was that she saw Nova tending to her unconscious father. "Nova! Are you alright?" Stella asked as she landed next to her friend. Nova nodded "Yea, I'm ok and so is my dad. He just had the wind knocked out of him. But you need to hurry Stella. The Trix are already in there and they are seriously after King Radius. They already blew away most of his royal guard!"

Stella abruptly stood up "No, I won't let them get away with this!" She turned to look at her friends "Let's go!" They nodded in agreement as the Specialists got off their bikes, pulled out their weapons and prepared to face the Trix. Stella nodded and flew as fast as she could through the large double doors that lead to the Throne room.

* * *

><p>"Bloom you need to always stay by my side and not be seen. And Cari you should stay here with Nova, ok?" "Ok, Sky. I promise I will not be seen by the Trix." Bloom responded, but Cari shook her head "No, I want to stay with you two." Sky looked at the small girl's determined face 'Sigh... she's just like Bloom when she has made up her mind I see...' Sky nodded and he then he pulled out his sword and ran up to the double doors, with Bloom and Cari close behind. As soon as they got to the door they peered inside to see Stella and the Winx protecting King Radius from Icy while the Specialists were surrounding Darcy and Stormy. 'Way to go guys! They are weaker when they are separated' Bloom thought with pride. "Looks like we have the advantage so far." Sky noted. The three snuck into the room unnoticed as they saw as their friends start to gain the upper hand on the separated Trix.<p>

Suddenly, the Trix decided to turn the tides. It started when Darcy managed to confuse the Specialists with her Chaotic Confusion attack. They slipped away from the Specialists and flew over to Icy who was already in the middle of the throne room. "What do you think they are up to Sky?" "I'm not sure Bloom, but I have a bad feeling about it." They watched in horror as they saw Icy start to make her Icicle Shredder.

Without turning to face Sky, Bloom whispered so Cari wouldn't hear "Sky, there will be nowhere to run if we stay here in this enclosed space. I doubt even Icy will be able to control that attack here. The only place that would seem safe enough would be behind those columns behind the throne..." "Bloom what's happening now? What is that girl doing?" Cari asked as she slightly tugged on the edge of Bloom's shirt while pointing at Trix. Bloom and Sky took a short moment to look at Cari before they looked up to see what the young girl was pointing to. They were shocked to see that Darcy was adding another spell to Icy's Icicle Shredder. They saw the spiked ball get larger and turn ominous black. Bloom and Sky looked down at Cari's calm face and turned to look at each other before nodding. "Time to get out of here."

Before they had a chance to do anything a strong wind suddenly picked up and slowly started to pull them towards the tornado that Stormy conjured up. Bloom looked around to her friends and saw that they were already having trouble with this combined attack. 'Looks like I'm going to have to use Daphne's gift sooner than I wanted.' Bloom stood up and pulled out a pure white arrow with a light blue glowing arrow head out of her quiver. Sky stood up and placed a hand on his fiancé's shoulder. "Bloom what are you doing? You know that a single arrow can't do anything against a tornado and dark ice spikes." Bloom looked into her love's eyes "Just trust me Sky. And you and Cari stay behind me. This is a special arrow and if it works everything behind it will be protected and once the arrow makes contact with the attack we will be safe." Sky hesitated for a split second but nodded "I don't really get it, but I trust you Bloom." Sky then got behind his love and shielded Cari in an embrace, while Bloom readied her bow and took aim at the center of the tornado.

Sky looked up as soon as he heard the bow string release, and at the same time he heard the Icicle Shredder explode. In that moment everything looked as if time had slowed down. Sky saw Bloom's arrow cut through all the dark ice spikes that were in its way, as it got closer and closer to its target. He saw more and more spikes come out of the tornado, it seemed never ending. But he noticed something that no one else seemed to have noticed yet, a large group of spikes were aiming for someone in particular. Sky turned to look in the direction that they were headed and saw they were aiming for King Radius who was running just past the throne towards the door they had entered through. Without thinking he let Cari go and sprinted to the King as fast as he could. Even while he was running he noticed that everyone else just realized what was happening, but could not do anything to help in that moment. But what surprised him was that he felt someone running alongside him.

As soon as he reached the King he pushed him with all his might. He pushed King Radius behind the columns that Bloom mentioned, but he was shocked to see a pair of tiny hands push the King with him. Sky looked down to see little Cari by his side with a look of pure determination and when the King was safe her expression changed to happiness. "What! Cari?!" He immediately bent down with the intention of throwing the little girl to be safe with the King. But when he looked up he saw that he was out of time, so instead he tried to cover Cari. 'I will protect you.'

As soon as he was about to turn his back to the spikes he heard Bloom cry out his name. 'I'm sorry Bloom.' When he glanced up expecting to see spikes Sky was surprised to see his beloved shielding them with her body. Sky's vision started to spin as he saw Bloom's fire red hair blowing in the wind as he heard everyone shout out Bloom's name and as he heard Bloom's arrow make contact with the Black Icicle Tornado's core.

* * *

><p>"Ok, sisters when I release this attack in this enclosed space I won't be able to control it very well. So we will need to get out of here fast." "Ok Icy, the portal is ready to go." "Eldus better have found that Tear already or he's on his own." Icy just rolled her eyes at her sister<p>

"Ok, get ready!" Darcy and Stormy nodded. With that Icy released her spell and thousands of spikes exploded towards everyone in the room, with some concentrated towards King Radius. The Trix smiled as they took a few seconds to admire their handiwork as they started to back up through the portal. They laughed when they saw the Winx and the Specialists being sucked towards the tornado and having trouble holding off the spikes even with their barriers and shields up.

Suddenly a spike barely missed Stormy's shoulder. "Hey! Icy! That was too close!" Icy just shrugged "I told you it will be hard to control this large spell in this tight space, if you have a problem then let's go before we get hit." The two nodded at Icy and started to turn around towards the portal when they saw a large group of spikes getting closer to King Radius. "Yes! Looks like we accomplished what we came to do!" exclaimed Stormy excitedly. But before her sister could respond they saw a bunch of spikes coming straight towards them. "Time to go!" Darcy yelled as she quickly flew through the portal. The other two were right behind her, with Stormy slightly more ahead of Icy, as they gave a quick glance back at the room. To their dismay they saw Sky and some small girl push King Radius to safety. "Dam we missed, but at least Sky can go be with his Bloom again." Stormy and Icy laughed as the portal started to close behind Icy. But before the portal was fully closed they heard the Winx screaming. The last thing Icy heard was "BLO-"

Once the Trix were back at Darkar's castle Icy looked at her sisters. "Did you two hear that?" "Hear what?" Stormy asked. Icy looked at Darcy who just shrugged in response. "I guess it was nothing..." Icy told her sisters as she turned around to think. 'maybe I was just imagining things... but I could've sworn the Winx were about to scream 'Bloom''

A few moments later a portal opened up and they saw Eldus casually step through. "Well, hello ladies how did you three fair? Did you have fun?" The Trix smiled "Yup, we didn't get a chance to off the King but we got someone even better! Prince Sky took the attack for the King!" Eldus smiled "Well, that's even better in my book. Now his body is broken to match his heart. How amusing." The four of them laughed together at that thought

Once they finished laughing Darcy looked down at Eldus' hand and saw that he held the Tear of Achlys. "It seems that you had just as much fun as we did Eldus." He raised his hand and opened his fist to reveal the Tear. "I most certainly did." Eldus said with a sly smile.

Icy stepped forward to have a closer look at the Tear of Achlys, and smiled "Two down one to go. When can we go pick up the last gem?" "We will need to find out its location first my dear Icy." "Ugh so does that mean we have to back to the library again?" Stormy asked in a whine. Eldus nodded with a smile "Unless you have a better idea of how to find the Gem of Lilith that is." Darcy took a step forward with a grin "I think I know of a faster way to find it..."

* * *

><p>As soon as the spikes hit Bloom there were two exploding, blinding lights. Coming from different locations. One was coming from the center of the tornado, but it was not as bright as the second light. As soon as that light faded the tornado and the spikes began to disappear with it. Once the tornado disappeared everyone turned their attention to the brighter light that was coming from where Bloom was. "Bloom?" Sky asked as he tried to reach out towards the light, but stopped when he felt little Cari start to whimper. He was so worried that his beloved was taken from him once again, but would this time be permanent?<p>

"Sky what's going on?" Aisha asked as she and Roy ran over to Sky and Cari. "I don't know. I just remember Bloom jumping in and taking the direct hit from the dark spikes." Sky said as he held Cari close.

Suddenly, the bright white light started to turn into a bright red fire. Everyone took a step back, not knowing what to expect. When the light started to expand and get stronger Aisha grew concerned "Everyone Shields up!" Aisha stood in front of Roy, Sky and Cari and put up her morphix Shield, preparing for whatever was about to happen.

As they waited Cari took a closer look she began to see something. She tugged on Sky's cape "Look! There's something moving inside!" Everyone then took a closer look inside the light and saw that Cari was right, there was something or someone moving inside. What surprised them most was that it grew an outline of a pair of wings. "Is that Bloom? Is she transforming?" Flora asked, shocked at the idea.

No, one had a chance to say anything because the large fireball suddenly transformed into a dragon made of fire. It uncoiled from its tight ball and encircled a few times revealing Bloom in the center. Everyone looked surprised to see their friend floating in the middle of the fire dragon's circle with her eyes closed. But her appearance had changed a bit, she still had the same clothes that she had to begin with but she had an outline of her wings behind her. The fire dragon paused for a short moment and stared at Sky and Cari before quickly rising into the sky and diving head first into Bloom. The impact caused a bright red light, blinding everyone for a moment.

When they finally were able to open their eyes they saw Bloom with her eyes still closed in her Bloomix fairy form. But something was slightly but very different about her appearance. Her outfit and wings were the same but they were outlined in gold, making her outfit and her wings more defined and beautiful. Her hair was a deeper shade of red with light red highlights, but there was also some small golden highlights among the light red highlights. Everyone was speechless at Bloom's appearance, she looked more like a goddess then their friend. Even her aura and power felt so much stronger than it had before.

Sky was elated and amazed to see his beloved Bloom unharmed and in her fairy form. But what concerned him at the moment was that she still had her eyes closed and she wasn't moving from that spot. She was just floating in front of them, a few inches off the ground. He grew more concerned with each passing second, thinking she might actually be hurt. Sky stood up while still holding onto Cari's small hand for comfort and took a step closer to his love. Aisha saw this and lowered her shield so he could get closer to her, and took a step aside. As soon as Sky was close enough to touch Bloom he stopped and he whispered. "Bloom?"

Once her name was called Bloom slowly started to open her eyes.


End file.
